Welcome, New Kid
by BreeZombiee
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a new foreign exchange student at Dalton Acadamy. Blaine is sent to be his mentor and roommate. As Blaine teaches Kurt how to deal with the struggles of life, Kurt teaches Blaine that it's okay to fall in love. AU
1. Welcome To Dalton

**I didn't mean for this to happen, but eighty minutes of straight studyhall thought otherwise. So here I am starting yet another story when I'm already working on three. Yupp, I suck, I know. This just popped into my mind and would not leave, no matter how much I tried. So I hope you enjoy this. It's definitely and AU. -Insert Disclaimer-**

* * *

Everyone knew that there was a new exchange student coming to Dalton Academy. It had been all anyone could talk about for the first week of October. The boy was apparently from Paris, France and the son of Burt Hummel, the founder and proud owner of Hummel's Tire and Lube which now had over two hundred shops worldwide. Not much else was known about the boy.

Blaine was currently on his way to greet the other male. He had been assigned as his mentor and dorm mate for the next two years. Blaine didn't know what he should say when he met the boy. How he should introduce himself to somebody from another country.

It seemed as though he wouldn't have much trouble as he suddenly slammed into another body, causing the kid to drop everything and land on his bottom. Blaine stared down into wide blue green eyes, masked with long lashes on porcelain skin. The boy was gorgeous, with perfectly coifed brown hair and clothes that looked as though they belonged on a runway. Not in Lima, Ohio.

"I'm so sorry! You much be Kurt Hummel." Blaine spoke as he helped the boy up, handing him his dropped items.

The tall boy stared back for a moment, looking thoughtful before nodding his head quickly, a smile taking over his face. "Merci! You be must, er, Blond? Correct?"

Blaine couldn't help but melt at the confused boy, cheeks flushed red in confusion and worry. "Blaine." He responded with a smile.

"Blaine." Kurt repeated slowly for emphasis before nodding once more. "I am sorry, I still have troubles with speaking in the English."

"It's perfectly fine." Blaine grinned, wanting to scoop up the boy and hug the hell out of him, "You signed in, right?"

Kurt was silent for a few moments once more, and Blaine realized that he was probably translating the words in his head. The French boy nodded slowly, an eyebrow raised in confusion. "Sign to my, right?"

Blaine shook his head. "Have you signed yourself in at the front office?"

Kurt seemed to perk up at that and grin. "Yes! My name has been signed!"

The Dalton boy grinned as he led the other down the halls and towards the dorms, carrying Kurt's suitcase for him. The walk was silent for a few moments while Kurt looked around at the different signs and trophy's displayed around Dalton. They had just reached the main hall of the dorms when Kurt spoke again.

"Americans have bird choirs?"

Blaine gaped at him before chuckling and shaking his head. "Oh no. The Warbler is our mascot."

"Moose cot?"

Blaine just grinned. "Mas-cot." He spoke slowly. "It's something that represents our school."

Kurt smiled happily, clapping his hands together. "Like a cheer leader!"

"Sort of like a cheerleader." Blaine nodded.

"Ah, does that make me a, how you say, moose cot?"

"Did you dress up as an animal?"

Kurt stared at him in shock before shaking his head. "No…" he answered slowly. "A leader uniform. I cheered."

Blaine flushed slightly but nodded his head as they set towards their dorm. "That makes you a cheerleader, a mascot is someone who dresses up like an animal or another representation."

Kurt paused, biting at his lip. "I…I don't understand."

Blaine felt for the boy, wondering what it must feel like to be in a new country, learning a new language, surrounded by people saying things that you can't understand. "That's okay, Kurt. I'll explain it to you."

Kurt grinned at him, biting at his lip and blushing softly. "That would be nice." He whispered softly.

Blaine smiled at him before his eyes widened, unable to stop his friends that had suddenly rushed at the newest kid to their dormitory.

"You must be Kurt!" his one friend, Wes, a tall and slightly scrawny Asian boy with straight black hair smiles, sidling up to the boy.

"You're the new French boy!" David, another tall, dark male with a shaved head and calm smile asks, sidling up to Kurt's other side.

The boy looks shorter and lost between the two.

"Ah, oui. Ce serait moi." Kurt speaks quickly before flushing. "Desole! Je veux dire…" Kurt blushes once more before staring down at the ground, obviously shocked by the forwardness of Blaine's two friends.

Blaine stares for a moment in shock at the easy French that slips from Kurt's lips before he realizes that he should probably help out the new kid before he's scarred for life. "Calm down guys, you're going to freak him out." Blaine speaks and the two immediately put space between themselves and the new student. "Everything alright?" Blaine asks, falling in step next to Kurt.

"Parfois, quand je suis-" Kurt pauses, catching himself. "Sometimes the French words just flow when I get startled." He sighs softly, rubbing at his neck.

"Don't worry about it Kurt. Things will get better." He smiles.

Kurt looked up at him with the most sweetest, confused, but hopeful eyes that Blaine absolutely melted, turning into a puddle of goo. He smiled, taking the males hand and walking him the rest of the way down the hall, ignoring the faces that the other boys had flashed him, large grins, before turning to his and Kurt's room. "Number two seventeen."

Kurt nodded his head. "Two seventeen. Got it." He murmured.

Blaine pushed open the door to the dorm and Kurt smiled, looking around to his bare side and Blaine's side, which looked homey and used and comfortable. "I'll have to start decorating at once" Kurt spoke aloud before covering his mouth. "Not that it's not a nice room and and…"

Blaine smirked as Kurt started speaking French once more and Blaine just chuckled, shaking his head. "Kurt, calm down. We're not going to take everything you say and turn it into something completely awful."

Kurt stared at him, a small smile on his face before he nodded. "Alright…" he spoke softly as Blaine lay his suitcase on the bed. Kurt smiled happily, bounding over to his side of the relatively large room before flopping down on the bed. "So high school will be fun, correct?"

Blaine looked up at him, raising a brow. "You've never been?"

"Homeschooled." Kurt shrugged.

Blaine blinked but nodded. "It can be fun, at least, at Dalton it can be."

Kurt giggled and nodded his head. "Teach me?"

"Teach you what?"

"How to have fun!" Kurt spoke in an obvious tone.

Blaine laughed but nodded his head. "Alright new kid, I'll teach you." He grinned.


	2. I Know Not What

**My apologies for taking so long on my updates. Life has been pretty hectic. I am beyond amazed at the reviews I have gotten from this story, I never imagined it being this much of a hit. Thanks to everyone, you're reviews are so kind and they mean the world to me! I really hope that you enjoy the next chapter, and my awful French! -Insert Disclaimer-**

* * *

The last thing Blaine Anderson expected was to walk into his bedroom and see that it exploded. Well, not in the literal sense of the word, but it was pretty much close. There were clothes scattered all over the entire room, hanging from the closet, off of the bed, across the desk and against the back of the desk chairs. There were jeans folded up on the bookshelves and the coffee table. Kurt stood in the middle of the room, hands pressed to his hips and looking around the room while he tapped his foot.

"Ummm Kurt?"

"Sainte mère de Gucci!" The French boy shrieked, turning around to stare at his roommate in shock before placing a hand over his heart to try and calm himself down. "You gave me a fright, Blaine." He spoke once his breathing returned to normal.

Blaine couldn't help but chuckle and stare at the other, muffling his laughter behind his fist and trying to avoid eye contact. "Sorry." He chuckled.

"Pas grand-chose." Kurt mumbled before turning back to the room as Blaine fully entered and shut the door.

"So what are you doing?" Blaine asked casually, stepping over various shoes and other miscellaneous items.

Kurt sighed and turned back to his friend. "Father tries to buy my love and sent me the new Marc Jacobs fall collection." He murmured, staring at the clothes. "I love them, but of course. I just…" the boy shrugged slightly, turning his gaze to a silk blue scarf as he played the soft material through his fingers. "He doesn't even know that my school has uniforms." He shrugged.

Blaine smiled sadly, feeling for the boy as he took a few steps forward, glancing from Kurt's point of view at all the clothes. "I think I may have an idea." He smirked.

* * *

"Oh mon."

"You sound Jamaican." Blaine chuckled, causing a completely adorable glare from Kurt.

"Well pardon me Monsieur Dapper Pantalons." Kurt smirked, rolling his eyes as he glanced around the room in shock and awe.

Blaine grinned before pausing and pulling out his iPhone and typing in the words into a translator behind Kurt's back. "Did you just call me Mr. Dapper Pants?"

Kurt just giggled, _freaking giggled,_ at the shock on Blaine's face before shrugging. "Maybe, maybe not."

"Chienne."

Kurt's jaw dropped and he stared at him in shock before bursting out into a fit of musical laughter. Blaine stared at him in confusion, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Hadn't he just called Kurt evil? "Uh…what did I just call you."

"A bitch." Kurt smirked, crossing his arms. "Maybe you shouldn't be using those online translators." He teased.

"How can I not? Half the time you're rambling on in words I don't even understand."

"Pardon me Monsieur." Kurt grinned.

"See!" Blaine pointed, a little childlike, but what the hell?

Kurt rolled his blue green eyes once more and giggled a little bit. "You are such a baby." He smiled. "I really can't help it." He chuckled. "I am from France."

"Guys! Where do you want these box-whoa." Wes spoke, pausing with a box full of clothes in the doorway of the open room. "Where the hell did this room come from?"

Blaine chuckled softly, rubbing at his curls. "I may or may not have added some shelves to the abandoned janitors closet when I was going through that Harry Potter phase."

"A phase? Blaine, buddy, you were addicted!"

"Was not!" the red boy yelled.

David smirked, walking in behind Wes after hearing the last bit of the conversation. "Blaine, you wore a cloak and Gryffindor scarf every day for a month-"

"How did you even get away with that-"

"And you ungelled your hair-"

"I mean, with the uniform thing-"

"And wore your glasses-"

"I mean, I couldn't even dye my hair-"

"And made everyone watch that stupid puppet pals video-"

"And-"

"Okay okay! I get it guys!"

Kurt bit at his lip, watching David explain while Wes added in a commentary, then Blaine fell into the conversation easily. He tried not to look so disappointed, but he felt a little left out. Those three had been friends forever and he was just….some new kid or something. The only thing he had remotely close to friends was when he did cheering at the local community center. He didn't even go to a real school! He ate lunch on his own with a tutor his father would send him to do his classes. He didn't have anyone to share inside jokes with or have lunch with or just be friends with.

"Everything alright?" Blaine asked suddenly, staring at him in concern.

Kurt looked up suddenly, unaware that he was letting his emotions flitter across his face, and he just waved his hand nonchalantly. "Vous garçons bêtes" he teased, rolling his eyes. "I do not yet understand your American jokes."

Wes and Blaine looked stumped but David smirked a tiny bit. "We're not all stupid Frenchy." He winked.

Kurt blushed and huffed, crossing his arms over his uniformed chest. "Ecouter." He mumbled causing another chuckle from David.

"How do you even understand him?" Wes asked suddenly, placing down the box.

"You were the one who decided Korean-"

"My _mom_ forced me!"

"And Blaine decided Italian."

"I thought it was sexy."

"I on the other hand chose French." David finished.

Kurt stared blankly. "How do you all do that?"

"Do what?" Blaine questioned.

"All of you just….have this conversation full of interruptions and you all just….vous travailler tous ensemble si bien ... je suis jaloux." He spoke, suddenly nervous of the other two hearing his words.

David took a step forward and smiled at him, whispering softly. "There's no need to be envious, Kurt. You haven't even been here two days and we already consider you a friend."

"Un ami?"

"Of course you silly boy. You're our friend."

Kurt flushed happily at them and nodded his head happily. "Okay!" he grinned.

Blaine looked over, and Wes caught a flash of jealousy in his friend's eye. He set a hand on his shoulder and smiled softly, winking at him. "Don't worry Blainey boy, nobody is going to steal Frenchy from you."

"He's my friend, that's it."

Wes just smirked as he sauntered off, grabbing David on the way to get more boxes. "You just keep telling yourself that." He grinned.

Blaine blushed as he watched Kurt work to keep up, his ears pink.

He ran a hand over his face.

He was totally….how did Kurt say it?

Je ne sais quoi.

I know not what.

Blaine paused before shaking his head and making a stop at the library.

He seriously needed a French to English Dictionary.


	3. Practical Jokes

**I'm completely blown away that you all seem to like this story so much, and I hope I'm not dissapointing. If there is anything that you want to see in this, feel free to leave it in a review, I promise I listen! -Insert Disclaimer-**

* * *

Blaine struggled for a moment as he tried to learn the different words, hunched over a book in the library. Warm breath on his neck suddenly drew him out of his haze.

"You're reading the French dictionary." Kurt giggled.

Blaine bolted up right before turning to stare at the boy, shaking his head and placing a hand over his chest to calm his erratic heart. "What the hell, Kurt? You scared the crap out of me."

Kurt giggled again as he sat down across from him, a serious look on his face. "I have a question that needs to be asked."

Blaine grinned at the way Kurt used his words and immediately decided he was forgiven for nearly giving him a heart attack.

"What is it?" Blaine asked sweetly.

"Was it hard?"

Blaine raised a brow, trying really hard to make sure that he didn't think anything appropriate about that sentence, glad that Wes and David weren't currently in the library with them to watch him try to not turn red. "Was what hard?"

"Dalton…fitting in the school."

Blaine looked at him with a confused expression, leaning forward in his seat and placing the dictionary aside. "What do you mean?"

"Were people ever….mean to you?"

"What kind of mean?"

Kurt fiddled with the ring on his thumb, chewing at his lip and looking up at Blaine with large puppy dog eyes and almost causing the curly haired male to pass out from how frigging adorable he was. "Nobody here seems to….like me." He spoke sadly, blinking his eyes. "Have I done something that is incorrect?"

Blaine's heart almost broke at the words. Kurt couldn't be being bullied, right? Dalton had a zero tolerance no harassment policy. "Have they said anything to you, Kurt?"

The boy shook his head. "That is just it. They do not come near me….have I done something wrong with me?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, no. You haven't done anything wrong, you're find Kurt. I'll see what's going on, okay?"

Kurt smiled at him, leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you, Blaine."

Blaine blushed brightly, bringing his fingers to his cheek as Kurt stood. "What was that?"

"A kiss. That is how a lot of people show affection or thankfulness where I live…..lived." Kurt smiled before making his way out.

Blaine wanted to be thanked more often.

* * *

He decided to start with the Warbler's first, seeing as they were all really good friends. "Can I ask you all a question?"

The boys looked at him and nodded their heads. "Of course." Jeff, a Senior, spoke.

"You all know Kurt, right?"

"The new foreign student?" Thad, one of the councilman for the Warbler's asked, turning his gaze to the junior.

"Yes, him."

"Yeah we have, why, what's up?" Alex, a boy with shaggy black hair, asked.

"Do you all not like him?"

The room got silent before he was met with quizzical gazes. "Of course not!" Thad spoke, staring at his friend as if he were insane. "Why would you ask that?"

"It's just….he came to me today asking me if people hated him here….apparently he was being avoided."

David and Wes had the nerve to look guilty then, and Blaine felt something click in his head. "What did you do?"

"We may have made a joke with the school…" Wes spoke, staring at his feet.

"That Kurt didn't speak a word of English…." David murmured.

"Why would you do something so stupid?" Blaine groaned.

"We thought it would be funny for a little while!"

"Funny? Funny that the new kid from a completely different country comes to a new school and no one will even say 'hi' to him?" Blaine scolded, glaring at his friends.

"We thought that maybe _somebody_ would try and talk to him!"

"Yeah, _that_ worked." Blaine glared. "You should have seen his face! He thought something was wrong with him! Do you know how awful he must have felt about himself?"

"Sorry…." The boys murmured.

Blaine groaned, flopping down onto the couch in silence.

"So does that mean he _does_ speak English?" Jeff asked.

* * *

Blaine stared at the ceiling of his dorm room. He knew that Kurt would be getting back from class soon. They had given each other a copy of the other's schedule, just in case they really needed something. He knew that Kurt was coming back from his study hall with a language tutor, who was helping him out.

Suddenly the door burst open and Kurt came flying into the room, a large grin plastered on his face, making a dimple pop up on his cheek and Blaine's heart nearly pop out of his chest.

"Blainey! Guess what!"

The male raised a brow at the nickname but grinned anyways at the childlike excitement. "What?"

"I have made friends!" Kurt grinned, pulling off his shoes before jumping onto Blaine's bed next to him. "A few boys approached me and then we conversed and now we are talking!"

Blaine could have passed out by the rays of _adorable_ coming in waves off of Kurt. He seemed so happy and…breathless? Had Kurt really ran all the way to their dorm to tell him this.

"Really? That's awesome! What were their names?" Blaine grinned, not wanting to burst his excitement.

Kurt stopped for a moment before looking back up. "Thad and Jeff." He nodded before grinning. "They talked to me about that bird choir you're in. They told me that I should out try for it!"

The older male grinned and nodded his head, resting his hands on his thighs. "You should try out, it'll be fun. You'll make more friends too."

Kurt nodded his head happily. "I want to. I don't know what to sing though…." He spoke, pouting slightly and chewing on his lip.

Blaine nodded before sitting up and grabbing his laptop from his desk, pulling up his itunes and placing it in between the two of them, staring at the thousands of songs.

He looked up at Kurt, who was still smiling, his cheeks tinged pink.

"We should start looking, then." He grinned.


	4. Catch Me

**Thank you all for being so wonderfully patient all this time! I really adore this chapter, although it's rather short, I loved writing it. Even if the French still kind of sucks on my part! The song I used in this chapter is a cover of Demi Lovato's 'Catch Me' by MissGwennP on Youtube. I'll leave the link to the wonderful song at the beginning. I recommend listening to it because it is nothing short of amazing. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! -Insert Disclaimer-**

* * *

Blaine paused at the door when he heard the heated words coming from inside his dorm room. Of course he only understood a few of them, but he could clearly tell that his roommate was upset.

"Papa! Pourquoi tu ne vois pas que c'est ce que je veux?"

Blaine flinched when he heard the muffled male voice coming from the other side of the phone. It sounded angry and somewhat, disappointed?

"Ce n'est pas quelque chose de la musique stupide!"

There was more yelling from the other end of the phone line.

"Je ne veux pas etre un mecanicien, papa!"

A bit more yelling before Kurt was literally screaming into the phone. "Je vous hais!"

Blaine heard the phone slap shut and a small sigh leave Kurt's lips before he made his way into the room quietly. He was met with the tear stained face of his roommate and his heart clenched horribly. He wanted to know what the fight was about without having to say that he was spying on the boy.

"Kurt what's wro-"

"Blaine!" the French boy cried before bolting into his friends arms. Blaine quickly enveloped him in a hug, confused for a moment on what he should do in this situation before slowly walking them towards the bed and sitting down. He stroked Kurt's hair softly and held him close. "What happened?" he finally murmured.

Kurt looked up at him and sniffled.

"My papa! He is so….so….ridicule!" he huffed, crossing his arms. "He does not get the understanding that I would wish not to be a mechanic! I want to sing! I informed him about the bird choir and he…he called it just some….stupid music thing! And it is not! You know that, do you not? It's amazing and I love to sing and he just wants me to….to continue working on cars! And I love the cars, I like to work on them! But I do not wish to do that for my life job! I want to sing or dance or draw fashions!"

More tears made their way down his cheeks. "He does not just understand."

Blaine stared at the broken boy in front of him. He leaned forward and brushed the hair out of Kurt's eyes. "Don't worry, Kurt. He just wants what's best for you. And right now, maybe he doesn't know how much talent you have?"

Kurt sighed softly, shrugging his shoulders and staring down at the floor. "You may be correct." He mumbled. Blaine wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Come on, we have to go to the common room for you to sing. You'll do wonderful."

Kurt smiled up at him and nodded his head. "I do hope so."

* * *

Blaine watched the younger male bite at his lip. He didn't know what he was planning on singing. Kurt had just decided to surprise him after a few hours of searching. He smiled as he watched the other walk over and place a CD into the radio. The steady guitar beat started and Blaine tried to recognize the song before Kurt's voice started, and he was floored.

"_Avant que je sombre trop vite,  
Embrasse moi vite,  
Mais le fais durer.  
Oh je peux vraiment voir comment ça me fait mal  
Quand tu me dis au revoir.  
Fait le tendrement  
Fait le lentement  
Laisse le futur passer,  
mais ne ten va pas.  
Mais ce soir je pourrais mendormir face à ce merveilleux clair de lune."_

Blaine noticed that the Warbler's seemed absolutely shocked by the words coming from Kurt's lips. It was one to hear the boy speaking a few random phrases in French, but to hear him singing with that countertenor of a voice, it was nothing short of amazing. Kurt looked at him nervously, but he just shot a reassuring smile.

"_Mais tu es si hypnotisant,  
Tu me fais rire quand je chante  
Tu me fais sourire dans mes rêves.  
Et je peux le voir se défaire,  
Ton amour est où je sombre  
Sil te plaît, ne mattrape pas."_

Blaine finally recognized the song as Demi Lovato's 'Catch Me' and he could swear that he never heard such a beautiful rendition before in his life. He may have been a tiny bit biased towards the boy, but he didn't quite care, because the awestruck looks on the rest of the boys' faces proved that he wasn't the only one.

"_Voir ce cœur, ne labime pas.  
Comme un enfant courant effrayé par un clown.  
Je suis effrayée de ce que tu fais,  
Mon estomac hurle juste quand je te regarde  
Oh cours très loin  
Que je respire  
Même quand tu es loin je ne fais que suffoquer  
Je ne veux pas avoir trop despoir,  
Car chaque bonjour finit par un au revoir._"

Blaine saw something in Kurt's eyes that he had never seen before. The boy seemed comfortable and happy, his eyes sparkling in the light as he wandered around the room slowly, hands cupped behind his back as if to hold in the emotion that he was feeling. His heart started to beat faster as he caught the boys eyes for the next chorus and continued onto the bridge.

"_Maintenant tu vois, pourquoi jai peur,  
Je ne peux pas ouvrir mon cœur sans avoir peur  
Mais cest comme ça,  
Cest-ce que je ressens  
Et pour la première fois de ma vie je sais que cest vrai._"

The lyrics were just so raw, so full of emotion that Blaine could see it on the boys face The identical looks of wonder slipping away from him as he saw nothing but the boy in front of him. The brunette he had met merely a month ago was starting to get under his skin. He could see nothing but Kurt at this moment.

"_Mais tu es si hypnotisant,  
Tu me fais rire quand je chante  
Tu me fais sourire dans mes rêves.  
Et je peux le voir se défaire.  
Ton amour est où je sombre  
Sil te plaît, ne mattrape pas.  
__Et si cest lamour ne le brise pas_,"

Blaine kept eye contact this time, looking into the blue green gray that were Kurt's eyes, getting lost in their ever changing colors as emotion and love rang through the room as Kurt stared right back at him, the two burning into each other. Blaine felt as though his body was on fire. He didn't know what to do but sit there, staring at him in shock and, something else.

"_Oh jabandonne juste attrape moi._"

Kurt finished the song and the track ended, leaving silence before uproarious applause broke through the room. But the entire time, Blaine was just thinking about the English translation of those words. He caught Kurt's eye once more before looking away, trying to calm down his hyperactive heart as realization dawned on him.

He was falling in love with Kurt Hummel.

* * *

http : / / www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=dfFYklfU5xU


	5. Happy Birthday

**This chapter was supposed to be a lot happier and a lot longer. So much for that one... But the next one will be happy and fluffy once more. I was just in the mood to write some angst and poor Kurt got the tail end of it. So uh...yeah. Don't hate me? :D **

* * *

Blaine should have honestly gotten used to the antics of his friends by now. But, of course, he didn't. He was used to walking into random rooms and finding different, _odd _situations. But walking in to find the entire kitchen covered in flour, including his three best friends. Now, that should have been something to be expected. But of course, it wasn't. And Blaine was standing in the doorway, mouth agape in a mix between confusion and horror. Kurt was struck in a moment of pure laughter as he threw a handful and hit Wes smack in the face. He narrowly missed some batter that flung towards him as he ducked.

"Blainey!" Kurt suddenly squealed, bounding to him.

"Hey Kurt….er….what are you three doing?"

"The making of the cupcakes!"

Blaine grinned at the wording before raising a brow. "You hate cooking."

"I know! But I very much like frying!"

"You mean baking them?"

"Yes! That." Kurt nodded, his cheeks red with excitement as he licked his lips before narrowly dodging David's lame attempt at a throw. "Oh Dave, when will you ever learn?" He teased before bolting towards the boy, grabbing chocolate chips on the way and flinging them at him.

An hour later found four boys with mops and cleaning up the kitchen silently, a giggle passing every few moments from one or the other.

"Can I ask why we just made 250 rainbow cupcakes?" Blaine finally asked, breaking the random giggling.

Kurt perked up then, glancing over at his friend. "Tomorrow is my day of birth! And I wanted to make the bird choir cupcakes!" he spoke happily, bouncing on his heels.

"But, why would you make someone cupcakes if it's _your_ birthday?"

"Because, I always made my father cupcakes." He smiled happily.

"What about your mom?" Wes asked.

Kurt froze for a moment, glancing at his feet before smiling up at them. "I should add sprinkles to them!" he grinned before skipping towards the large table full of cupcakes.

Blaine reminded himself to talk to Kurt later. Right now he had to find an easy way to tell Kurt there weren't 250 members in the Warblers.

* * *

"I was waiting for the day your gay would explode everywhere, Blaine." Thad smirked, staring at the table of cupcakes that Blaine was currently standing next to. The lead Warbler fixed him with a glare as he snatched one of the multicolored treats in his hand.

"You're so funny, Thad. Seriously. I almost pissed myself with how absolutely hysterical you are." He murmured in a monotone, causing a few of the surrounding boys to crack up.

Blaine had gotten together with the Warblers the night before to talk to them about Kurt's birthday. They always had a party for a Warbler when it was their birthday, and Kurt would be no exclusion. He could hear the distinguished sound of heeled shoes walking towards the common room for their 'meeting' and the distinct sound of French flowing through the door.

"Oui, je voudrais organizer une reunion pour Burt Hummel et M. Carpenter, le troisieme vingt." A pause. "Je vous remercie."

Blaine smiled softly, loving the words that always seemed to flow so easily from the boys lips. He turned to David though a bit confused. "What did he just say?" he asked his friend.

David looked to him, thinking for a moment before responding. "His exact words were, 'I'd like to schedule a meeting for Burt Hummel with Mr. Carpenter on the third. And followed with a 'thank you'." The darker male spoke.

"Woah, I forgot David could speak French." Nick murmured.

"Not exactly, I can understand most of it. But I can't speak it to save my life." He chuckled.

Kurt voice rang once more, sounding like he had paused outside the door to make another call.

Jeff turned towards David, just pointing at the male until everyone slowly understood that he wanted him to translate. Blaine sunk back into his seat. He felt a little bad about spying on Kurt.

"Oui papa, je viens de reserver la nomination."

Trent turned to look at Dave with a raised brow. The older male sighed and shook his head. "He's telling his father he just booked the appointment."

"Sur le troisieme, mais le papa…tu te souviens ce qui es aujourd'hui?"

"He told him the date and asked him if he knew what today was…." David murmured.

Blaine bit at his lip, turning towards his friends. "Guys…maybe we shouldn't spy on him…" he spoke quietly.

The boys ignored him though as Kurt continued talking.

"Je sais que c'est 1 Novembre. Je voulais dire, savez-vous ce qui est important ajourd-hui?"

"I know it's November 1st. And he just asked him again if he knew what was important about today." David spoke, eyeing the door and glancing at Blaine, who was sitting silently for a moment.

"You mean his dad doesn't-" Wes began before he was cut off as Kurt's words became a bit louder and more rushed. The boys looked to David in confusion.

"He said something along the lines of 'Nevermind, just go visit mom for me.'."

Another loud shout came from the other side of the door, causing two of the spying Warbler's to jump back in surprise. Mostly because the words leaving Kurt's lips were English.

"No time? Papa, it's one day out of the week!" Kurt yelled into the phone, infuriated. He didn't even know why his languages were becoming so jumbled. He couldn't believe his father forgot his birthday and then claimed he didn't have time to visit his mother. His father made up a lame excuse on the other line and he shook his head. "Just forget it papa. It is time for a meeting with my choir group…" he spoke, voice quiet once more.

There was a pause before Kurt just sighed into the phone. "Yes, papa. I sing….I am very good at it as well." He whispered before shutting his phone and blinking his eyes a few times to try to get rid of the misery coursing through his veins. He took a breath before pushing the doors to the choir room.

He was met with the confused gazes of thirteen Warbler's all looking at him in concern and silence.

"Uhm…surprise?"


	6. Language Barrier

**Guys, seriously? Almost 100 reviews in these first few chapters. You all rock. I mean seriously. You guys are awesome. This is sort of a filler chapter, but it also means a lot. Slow Kurt will be able to speak better and Blaine will be able to admit to himself that he can love, but all in good time my pretties. But honestly, you all are amazing for your support of this fic...And now i'm just gonna stop rambling now. :3**

* * *

Blaine had to admit to himself that watching Kurt sleep was extremely weird on his part. But he was beyond worried. The boy hadn't spoken much ever since his party the night before. Of course, he put on his best smile and his attempts at speaking perfect English. He ate cupcakes and opened his presents, joining in on the laughter and singing that often broke out among the boys. But there was a light missing in his eyes, and Blaine could see it. His smile didn't make his eyes crinkle. His laugh wasn't from his heart and fell flat from his lips.

The older male had to calm himself down as he watched Kurt's chest rise and fall easily, his brows furrowed and a frown etched on his lips. He wanted to walk over and kiss it away, to make it all better. But Kurt was struggling, and the last thing he needed was his mentor making a move on him. Blaine had to admit defeat to himself. He didn't even know how to love someone. Or what love was. He thought that maybe he should know more about Kurt. Like what happened to his mother, or why his relationship with his father was the way that it was.

His worry didn't ease as the sky through his window turned from black, to orange, to blue. Birds started chirping happily and in time, Kurt stretched out, similar to a cat as he yawned, greeting the chill of the Saturday morning. The countertenor turned to face him and blinked twice before sending him a sleepy smile. "Good morning." He murmured, a yawn taking over him once more as he stretched yet again.

"Good morning." Blaine returned as Kurt rolled out of his bed and pattered over to Blaine's, flopping down on the mattress and crossing his legs to face him. Even though they had only known each other for about two months, they had grown close. Blaine thought about that number and scolded himself. He could not be in love with someone he had only known for two months. But he spent almost every single day with Kurt. He shook his head. Now was not the time.

"Wanna play a game?" he suddenly asked, causing Kurt to raise a brow in confusion.

"Sure?" he responded, pulling the blankets over his legs. "What are we playing?"

"Twenty questions." Blaine smiled, explaining the game to Kurt and grinning at the fact that he would learn more about the foreign boy. "What's your favorite color?"

"Hazel." Kurt answered almost immediately, a small flush on his cheeks. "But sometimes this dark, chocolatey brown…Sometimes it turns into the almosty black." He added quietly before smiling up at him? "Yours?"

"A combination of blue, green, and gray." Blaine answered, flushing himself when he thought about his response before forcing the question out of his head. "Favorite book?"

"Does Vogue count?" Kurt asked, causing the two to crack up and continue their game until Blaine got to a serious question.

"What happened to your mother?" he spoke quietly.

Kurt looked at him in shock for a moment before staring down at his clasped hands. "Mommy got leukemia when I was five." He spoke quietly, fumbling with his fingers. "Papa brought the hospital to her….I mean, brought her to the hospital every day that was the other." Kurt bit his lip in frustration. "I cannot stand this!" he finally growled out in anger.

"Kurt…you don't have to talk about it if you don't want t-"

"No! It is…this…this language! I….." Kurt bit at his lip, his eyes tearing up. "I am a freak, Blaine!" he spoke bitterly. "No one would want me…who would like the boy who English he cannot speak correctly? My papa does not even remember to want me!" he whispered harshly, crying and biting his lip. "I am sorry….I cry much too much…." He whispered.

Blaine stared at his friend before pulling him into his arms holding him close and stroking his hair. "Just cry Kurt….let it out…"

Kurt grabbed at Blaine's shirt, twisting the fabric in his pale hands before the sobs left his lips. "I just….want….to be normal….and…and….papa just….he _hates_ me! He sent me away! I did not want to be here!" he sobbed, burrowing into his chest. "And…I met you….and now….things are….they are better! Blainey! They are better! I don't….." Kurt shook his head. "I do not know what I must do."

Blaine shook his head, pressing a gentle kiss to Kurt's forehead. "You don't have to do anything, Kurt. Just be yourself. There are plenty of people who like you for who you are. And if your dad can't see that, he's not worth it." Blaine murmured, laying down and pulling the boy to his chest. "You're important, Kurt." He spoke softly, pressing another sweet kiss to his forehead.

Kurt burrowed closer to his chest and quietly and slowly explained to Blaine how his mother had gotten leukemia, but hadn't been able to get any better. She had gotten worse and worse until Kurt was eight years old, where she has passed away in her sleep. He told him how his father was at his mother's hospital bed every single day, but once she was gone; it was as though she never existed. Kurt would visit his mother's grave every day until the day his father decided he should transfer.

He explained how his father had accepted that he was gay, but wasn't thrilled about it at all. He didn't like Kurt's aspirations to sing or dance or design, so he thought that sending Kurt to Dalton would man him up. But he would still send Kurt things like designer collections to make sure his son stayed on his good side. Kurt spoke about how much it hurt that his dad remembered a conference but not his own birthday.

The entire time Blaine just held him, stroking his hair and whispering sweet nothings in his ear to make him feel better, pressing a kiss on his forehead every so often. He wanted Kurt to know that someone cared for him, and he held him close, he waited until Kurt had fallen asleep before he whispered in his ear before he lost himself to sleep as well. "I think I love you."

What he didn't know was Kurt had heard those five words.


	7. Who Says?

**Finally got this chapter out and done with. I know a few of you were all omgwtfbbqomfg. And I'm happy about that, and glad that you all like this story. The song used in this chapter is Who Says by Selena Gomez & The Scene. It's really adorable and cute for a Disney star, and also has a great meaning to it, so I recommend you check it out. Enjoy this chapters lovies, you're all amazing. :D**

**I Disclaim.**

* * *

Blaine was concerned for Kurt. Ever since the younger boy's breakdown, he had been a bit distant and nervous, as if Blaine was going to scream at him for holding him through his tears. He put aside the worrying thought that Kurt had heard his words after he had fallen asleep, because that was the last thing that he needed to deal with at the moment. First he had to make up for the fact that Kurt's father had forgotten about his only son's birthday. He felt awful that Kurt had to go through so much. First moving to a new place, then struggling with a new language, and having to deal with his father. Blaine knew that he had to help his friend feel better, so he made his way towards the only people he knew could help.

"This meeting for the Warbler's is now in session." Wes spoke, banging his gavel on the wooden table he sat behind with David and Thad. "Warbler Blaine would like to make a proposition."

The other members were silent as they watched Blaine stand and brush his jacket of invisible lint. He had made sure that Kurt wasn't in this specific meeting. "Council, Warblers." He spoke, gesturing to the room. "You all know Kurt Hummel, the newest edition to Dalton as well as to the Warblers." There were nods and agreements throughout the room and he continued. "We all heard how Kurt's father reacted on the phone, and we've all seen how he has been since his birthday….Kurt's been having feelings of worthlessness, and as his friend and mentor, I would like to sing to him and make him feel better."

"You mean cause you're in love with him." David spoke, causing the Warbler's to agree once again.

"Alright guys, that's irrelevant. But honestly, can we please do something about this? Imagine if you were suddenly shipped off to France by your semi-homophobic father and forced to learn a new language and start school for the first time."

The murmurings died down and Blaine smiled in satisfaction, having a feeling that he had gotten the point across.

"So what is your suggestion?" Thad asked after the silence.

"Kurt is a musician. He sings to express himself, so the best way to get to him would probably be to relate to him through song. I have a few good ideas that we could do." Blaine spoke. "He's insecure, he feels unaccepted and imperfect. I want to change that, and it may be a bit corny, but at the same time I think that it has a great meaning to it."

"What song is it?" Jeff asked.

Blaine smiled, leaning forward to share his plan with the rest of the Warblers.

* * *

Blaine grinned as Kurt walked into the common room, a look of wariness on his face, considering the fact that the last time he had walked in he had just gotten over a fight with his father and welcomed to a surprise party. He motioned for the younger boy to sit down on one of the large couches while the Warblers stood behind Blaine while he sat on a stool with his guitar in hand.

"What is the meeting of emergency that has dragged myself out from my room?" Kurt questioned, wincing at his attempt at a sentence.

Blaine just smiled sweetly at him. "Just listen, Kurt. This is for you."

Blaine began to strum the chords on his guitar as the Warbler's started with background vocals.

"_I wouldn't wanna be anybody else.."_

They all started singing with their different rhythms now as Blaine started the first lyrics, teasingly looking a little cocky and shy at the same time, and Kurt's eyes began to widen when he realized that Blaine and the Warbler's were singing to _him._

"_You made me insecure,  
told me I wasn't good enough.  
But who are you to judge, when you're a diamond In the rough?  
I'm sure you got some things, you'd like to change about yourself.  
But when it comes to me, I wouldn't wanna be anybody else."_

The Warbler's started in with the continuous Na's while Blaine sang the middle verse of the song a tiny bit awkward, talking about being a beauty queen. He sang the next lyrics and let the Warbler's sing their Na's once more before starting the chorus, a large grin on his lips as Kurt flushed and bit his lip.

"_You've got every right, to a beautiful life.  
Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one who's hurting?  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty.  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?  
Who says?"_

Even without an explanation, Blaine knew that Kurt could tell he meant the lyrics to be for his father. He knew that Kurt would find the similarities between his feelings. He watched as a small smile began to make its way onto Kurt's lips, causing him to smile and strum his guitar more as the Warbler's got louder and more enthusiastic as they watched their friend get into the song.

"_It's such a funny thing, how nothing's funny when it's you.  
You tell them what you mean, but they keep whiting out the truth.  
It's like a work of art, that never gets to see the light.  
Keep you beneath the stars, won't let you touch the sky."_

The Warblers walked with Blaine then, Wes pulling Kurt to his feet as they all sang and spinning him around through the different members of the group, causing the foreign student to beam and laugh, his eyes gaining a light that had been missing for so long.

"_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon!"_

When Blaine sang c'mon, he threw his guitar to the couch and grabbed Kurt's hands, pulling him and spinning him around running around the common room as the boy laughed and he sang.

"_Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one who's hurting?  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty.  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?  
Who says?"_

Blaine grinned at him, pulling him close and singing the words more intimately to the male, while still loud enough for the others to harmonize with.

"_Who says you're not star potential?  
Who says you're not presidential?  
Who says you can't be in movies?  
Listen to me, listen to me  
Who says you don't pass the test?  
Who says you can't be the best?  
Who said, who said?  
Won't you tell me who said that?  
Yeah, who said?"_

Kurt wiped away his tears as Blaine sang, feeling a weight being lifted off of his shoulders as the male sang those words. Every single thing that had been bothering him seemed to disappear, leaving a feeling of happiness with him as the Warbler's continued the chorus several times over again, singing with feeling as even Kurt joined in to the silly song.

"_Who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
Trust me, (yeah) that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty? (Who says you're not beautiful?)  
Who says?"_

Blaine grinned as the song ended and the Warbler's all cheered as Kurt continued to wipe his tears of happiness. The choir grabbed their newest member into an individual hug, and soon the boy was brought to Blaine's arms. Kurt looked at him in admiration as he thanked him over and over again, telling him how much it meant to him and how thankful he was. And then to Blaine's surprise; Kurt kissed him.

On the cheek.


	8. Mistletoe

**I honestly hate this chapter. For many reasons. It's no where near Christmas, it was rushed, and I lost what I was planning at the very beginning of it. But I'll get back on track soon. Thanks for the wonderful reviews guys! I tried drawing a picture for this fic, but failed miserably. So just in case there are any artists who want to make a certain someone happy...? *wink wink hint hint* Just kidding. But honestly, the support I've gotten for this fic is just amazing. And I've also decided to put the English translations after the French, so any feedback on whether you like it or not would be great. Thank you so much! :D**

* * *

Blaine was in distress. Ever since Kurt had kissed his cheek almost a month ago, he had been going insane. He was starting to feel things that he had never felt with anyone before, and he was honestly terrified that he was already in love with Kurt, that there would be no turning back. Kurt had been acting the same as always, but he was definitely happier than he had seemed to be for the first few months he was attending Dalton. He seemed to slowly start coming out of his shell and hanging out with the Warblers.

That's how he found himself walking into David's annual Christmas party in search for the boy who had taken up all space in his mind. David lived in a mansion, and threw a party every year for the Warblers, as well as most of Dalton's students. Kurt had agreed to attend and had gotten a ride from the school with Wes earlier to help decorate.

Blaine's eyes scanned the large foyer, searching for the familiar fashionable clothes and styled hair. He had to admit to himself that things between him and Kurt had been going greater than ever since he sang to the younger male. Kurt had been more open to talking about how he was feeling, even if he still hated his English. Blaine made his way into the kitchen and froze.

Kurt was leaning against the counter, a clear cup in his hand that looked to be filled with water. He was laughing and sipping at the water as he stared up at another male, a large grin on his face and a flush on his cheeks. Blaine recognized the boy as Michael Watson from his History class. He suddenly hated the other male. He crept his way forward, trying to spy in on the conversation.

"C'mon, Kurt. Say something in French." The boy smiled, causing Kurt to blush brightly.

"Vous avez parfaitement le droit, pour une vie belle." (_You have every right, to a beautiful life.)_ Kurt spoke, a small smile on his lips as Michael stared at him in confusion, but a slight sense of awe.

"What did you say?" he asked, suddenly eager.

Blaine felt his shoulders tensing and mentally told himself to look up the words later on. He was currently trying to figure out if Kurt was flirting with the other male. When Michael put a hand on Kurt's forearm, he decided it was time to break it up.

"Kurt!" he smiled happily, walking towards the two.

Kurt beamed at the male, turning to hug him. "Hello Blainey!" he beamed. "Michael is my new friend, this is him." He murmured, gesturing towards the taller male.

"You meant to say that; This is my new friend, Michael." The male in question spoke.

Kurt frowned for a moment, flushing bright red and biting at his lip, the light in his eyes flickering for a moment before he smiled. "I am apologizing." He giggled.

"You mean that you're sorry." Michael corrected once more with a grin, and Blaine wanted to punch the blonde punk in the face for making the light in Kurt's eyes dull completely.

"Yes." The foreign boy spoke, his cheeks flushed. "Drinks! Blaine, we must get them." He spoke quickly, tossing his full one into the trash can and grabbing Blaine's hand, causing a spark to run through the lead singer as he was pulled away as Kurt waved goodbye to the dumbstruck blonde.

Blaine knew that he definitely hated the male for making Kurt so insecure.

* * *

After the entire Michael incident things were going great at the party. Blaine sang and danced alongside his friend. Kurt was beaming at him, eyes glittering with happiness under the sparkling Christmas lights as music blasted from the speakers. They were currently dancing to 'Alejandro' and Kurt was singing the lyrics in Blaine's ears in French as they danced close to each other.

"_Ne pas appeler mon nom, Ne pas appeler mon nom, Alejandro." (Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro)_

Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's hips as they danced, moving around the floor at a fast pace, Kurt smiling and laughing as Blaine tried to sing back the French lyrics and failing miserably at it. They paused when the song ended and Blaine felt a tap on his shoulder, turning to see a smirking Wes and David. Blaine stared at the two warily as Kurt paused, biting at his lip and turning his head to the side as he stared at his friends.

"What do you want Tweedledee and Tweedledum?" Blaine murmured, raising a brow.

"Well….." Wes began slowly, a grin forming on his face.

"We were just wandering by…."

"And couldn't help but notice…."

"That you two stopped dancing…."

The two spoke in unison on the last sentence. "Under the mistletoe."

Blaine flushed brightly at the words his friends spoke to the two of them. Kurt blinked at him and raised a brow. "Mistletoe?" he murmured, glancing up at the plant dangling above their heads.

Wes nodded. "Yeah, if you get caught under the Mistletoe with somebody, you have to kiss them."

Kurt flushed a bright red. "En France, nous ne baiser sous le gui sur le Nouvel An…" _(In France, we only kiss under the mistletoe on New Years.)_

Blaine chuckled. "Uhm, Kurt? English would be more helpful." He beamed.

"I cannot do the kissing of your lips." Kurt spoke hurriedly, and Blaine felt a pang of hurt, causing Kurt to rush and fix his sentence. "No! I mean, I would like to kiss you. I mean, no I would not….I mean…I…and…." Kurt bit his lip. "Je ne peux vraiment pas faire cele en ce moment….Je ne peux pas avoir mon premier baiser devant tant de gens!" _("I really cannot do that right now…I cannot get my first kiss in front of so many people!")_

Blaine stared in shock at the French that tumbled from Kurt's lips as the male backed away from the room, making his way out of the house. Blaine and Wes turned to David.

"He says he can't have his first kiss in front of so many people."

Blaine felt anger boil in him an a surge of protectiveness rush through his veins. "Why do you always have to mess with _him?_ There are so many other people!"

"We're sorry Blaine…" Wes spoke.

"We thought that maybe we could help things out between the two of you."

"Because you-"

"Yes! I'm falling in love with him! But that doesn't mean that I can rush it! You don't know the broken boy that I do, guys….the last thing he needs is a love interest."

David and Wes nodded, chewing on their lips and mumbling an apology. Blaine nodded as well before stalking out of the room and out the front door, nearly slamming into Kurt on his way.

The countertenor looked up at him and easily slid into his arms. "Do you have the thoughts that I might fit myself into this place a day soon?" he whispered softly.

"You're perfect, Kurt." Blaine spoke, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "Don't worry….you're perfect."

Kurt chuckled humorously. "Prove it." He muttered, hugging him close.

Blaine sighed softly, just pulling him closer.

He'd help Kurt accept who he was, he promised himself.

Because Blaine would do anything for the people he loved.


	9. All I Want Is You

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I was planning on waiting a tiny bit before attempting a new chapter, but all of you were just so wonderfully supportive and kind I was inspired to write another chapter immediately! I really actually enjoyed this one, and I hope you will to. The timeline is still currently in December, about a week away from Christmas. Once again, thanks to all of you for your wonderful support, you are amazing! Just a side note, I've added a lot of songs recently, I just have to get my music obsessions out. So I hope you don't mind! The song used in this chapter is 'All I Want Is You' by Barry Louis Polisar. Enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine sighed as he lay on his bed; Kurt was humming softly to himself while he was in their shower and he could hear it through the thin walls. He was currently staring at the ceiling and trying to find patterns that weren't really there. Although that smudge looked a tiny bit like a rabbit... He shook his head and bit at his lip.

After a long talk, multiple Disney movies, and a horrible, teary eyed rendition of "Fucking Perfect" by P!nk, Blaine and Kurt were back to their normal, happy friendship. But that's just what the problem was. A _friendship. _Where they would go out to movies _as friends. _Or they would spend weekends together watching movies in their dorm room; _as freaking friends._ Blaine didn't know how much more he could take of this. All he wanted to do was hold Kurt's hand in the hall, kiss him goodnight, and bring him flowers on their first date.

But he constantly reminded himself that Kurt was his friend. That he didn't need a boyfriend at the moment, but a mentor. Someone who would be able to help him out when he needed it. Give him advice, or just hold him when he cried. But, Blaine could do all of those things as his boyfriend, couldn't he? The shorter male shook his head, glaring at the ceiling in silence. He repeated a mantra of _mentor_ over and over in his head.

"Blainey, the plafond? Has it harmed you?"

Blaine blinked himself out of his day dream to sit up and look over at Kurt. "Uhmm…..my plafo-what?"

Kurt flushed brightly and tightened the belt on his robe. "Oh! Ceiling! Has the ceiling harmed you?"

"Uh…no…uhm…Kurt? Why would the ceiling hurt me?"

"You had a glare set on it." Kurt shrugged as he walked over to his closet to pull out a pair of Dalton slacks.

Blaine blushed when he realized Kurt had caught him glaring at the ceiling, having a silent temper tantrum. The foreign boy disappeared into the bathroom and came out about half an hour later with perfectly coifed hair, and fully clothed in his uniform. A knock on the door startled Blaine once more and Kurt walked to it, opening the dark oak door and smiling.

"Hello Michael."

"Hey Kurt, ready to go to class?"

The countertenor grinned and walked back into his dorm room, smiling at Blaine as he grabbed his messenger bag and said a goodbye to Blaine before skipping out of the room with Michael at his side.

Blaine tried to ignore the weird feeling in his chest.

* * *

He honestly didn't know what to do anymore. He was becoming more jealous by the way. So much that Wes and David had pulled him aside and asked if he was having any depression problems. Blaine just denied anything and continued on with whatever he had been doing before the two arrived. But internally, he was freaking out.

Kurt and him still spent a lot of time together, but he would always see Kurt hanging out with Michael during study halls or lunches. He hated the small smile that Kurt would get when he was around the senior boy. But he had to keep reminding himself the he still roomed with the countertenor. And they _always _spent weekends together.

But that wasn't enough for him anymore. He had to swallow his pride and fear and ask Kurt out on a proper date. He wanted to make the boy comfortable with himself, in his own skin. And he wanted to help him along the way as his boyfriend. Blaine turned to his two friends across the room where he currently sat in the library.

"Wes….David….I need your help."

* * *

Blaine couldn't help but grin as Kurt walked into the common room and literally rolled his eyes as he took in the sight of Blaine, Wes, and David standing next to each other. Blaine had his guitar, David had a banjo of all things, and Wes had a harmonica.

"Vous allez chanter pour moi, n'est-ce pas?" _(You are going to sing to me again, aren't you?)_

David translated, a bit roughly, and Blaine laughed out loud. "Yes, Kurt. And it's going to be ridiculous and corny and stupid. But I need to do this." Blaine spoke. "So sit down, listen up." He grinned and winked.

Kurt giggled slightly and sat down on the leather chair in front of the boys, a smirk on his face as Blaine began singing.

"_If I was a flower growing wild and free  
All I'd want is you to be my sweet honey bee.  
And If I was a tree growing tall and green,  
All I'd want is you to shade me and be my leaves."_

Kurt giggled as the words left Blaine's lips and Blaine could see the boy leaning forward in his seat as Wes started on the harmonica, joined by David, then Blaine repeated the first versus.

"_All I want is you, will you be my guy?  
Take me by the hand and stand by my side.  
All I want is you, will you stay with me?  
Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea?"_

Kurt's lips parted in shock at the words leaving Blaine's lips, but his eyes sparkled slightly and he bit at his bottom lip as the harmonica played, a grin forming on his shocked face.

"_If you were a river in the mountains tall.  
The rumble of your water would be my call.  
If you were the winter, I know I'd be the snow.  
Just as long as you were with me when the cold winds blow._

_All I want is you, will you be my guy?  
Take me by the hand and stand by my side.  
All I want is you, will you stay with me?  
Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea?"_

Blaine walked towards Kurt with a large grin on his face as he sang and the boy blushed brightly, eyes wide and full of color as he listened to the words, his foot tapping along to the song.

"_If you were a wink, I'd be a nod.  
If you were a seed, well I'd be a pod.  
If you were the floor, I'd wanna be the rug.  
And if you were a kiss, I know I'd be a hug._

All I want is you, will you be my guy?  
Take me by the hand and stand by my side.  
All I want is you, will you stay with me?  
Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea?"

Kurt's eyes widened at the kiss and hug line as Blaine's smiled got larger. He knew that the certain line would stick out a bit more, since Kurt always offered a kiss on the cheek, and Blaine always offered the hug.

"_If you were the wood, I'd be the fire.  
If you were the love, I'd be the desire.  
If you were a castle, I'd be your moat.  
If you were an ocean, I'd learn to float._

All I want is you, will you be my guy?  
Take me by the hand and stand by my side.  
All I want is you, will you stay with me?  
Hold me in your arms and sway me like a sea?"

Kurt smiled brightly as the harmonica continued to play out as the other instruments faded away. Blaine smiled down at the boy in question as he stood up from his seat to hug Blaine tightly, a blush on his cheeks.

"Quelle est la chanson pour?" _(What was the song for?)_

"English, Kurt." Blaine grinned.

"Oh! Um…the song….what was it for?"

Blaine smiled happily at the blushing boy, taking a small step towards him. "Kurt….will you go on a proper date with me on Saturday?"

Kurt beamed at him before a small frown took over his face. "Oh! I will adore that! But…I have a date with Michael on Saturday…." He spoke nervously, biting his lip.

Blaine gaped at him, anger and jealousy running through his veins as his fists clenched. He wanted nothing more than to smack that fake blonde jerk across the face. Kurt worried glance broke him out of his angry thoughts.

"Could we…maybe…if you are in the interest of me….go on Sunday?" he asked, a blush on his face as he stared at his feet.

Blaine couldn't help but smile at the younger boy. "Of course, Kurt."

Blaine waited until everyone was out of the room before he punched at the wall and kicked a chair.

He was going to have a nice, friendly chat with Michael.

_No one_ stole his Kurt and got away with it.


	10. Double Standard

**I honestly adore you guys, you're all amazing. I feel like I'm back to my one a day updates because of your wonderful support! I'm so happy that you enjoy this story! Thanks for reading! :D**

* * *

Blaine caught up to Michael on Saturday morning on his way to breakfast. The male was wandering the halls alone, humming softly to himself and straightening his jacket. Blaine glared at the straight blonde hair on the males head as he took in his tall structure. Is that what Kurt like? Tall boys who are blonde and have hair that doesn't look like it's been styled by a lion? He frowned to himself before catching up to the Senior. "Michael!"

The boy in question turned with a small smile on his face, an eyebrow raised in confusion. "Hello, Blake."

"It's Blaine."

"Oh! Right. Sorry about that Blaine." Michael spoke as he walked. "What's up?"

"What do you want with Kurt?"

Michael stopped walking to stare at the other male as if he had grown a second head. The two Dalton boys stood in the hall, staring at each other for a moment before the taller one spoke. "I want to date him, maybe tap that hot ass. Teach him proper English."

Blaine stared up in horror, his mouth agape and his eyes wide. "Excuse me?"

Michael grinned. "Cute. You have a little crush on your friend." He murmured, crossing his arms and staring down at him. "This will be a lot more fun that I thought."

"Don't you dare hurt him, Michael." Blaine growled, his fists clenching in anger. "Why Kurt? Huh? Why do you have to hurt a boy whose already been through so much?"

"Have you met me?" Michael laughed. "I get the weakest ones close, continue to make them feel less and less confident. Hit there weakest points until they can't take it anymore. Then I break them."

Blaine took a step forward. "You can't hurt him."

"Listen, Hobbit. You don't tell me what to do."

"I swear on my life, Michael. If you hurt him I will have you buried."

"Awww, you love him." Michael sneered before a familiar voice called out.

"Blainey Bear! Michael!"

Blaine turned towards Kurt, wanting nothing more than to grab his friend and save him from the other male. "Hello, Kurt." Blaine smiled happily, giving him a hug.

"You two, have you been conversing?"

"You mean to as if we've been talking to each other." Michael spoke, causing Blaine's anger to grow even more as Kurt's eyes dimmed.

"Of course." The foreign boy whispered before grinning back at Blaine. "Breadkist?"

Blaine beamed at the other boy. He had grown accustomed to Kurt's odd nicknames for certain things, Breadkist being one of them.

"Breakfast, Kurt." Michael chimed.

Blaine just shook his head, grabbing Kurt's arm. "Come on Kurt, let's go eat Breadkist."

Kurt smiled happily and took the arm offered to him, walking down the hall and chatting animatedly to Blaine. The lead Warbler smirked back at an angry Michael.

Blondie, zero. Blaine, one.

* * *

Blaine looked up from his laptop when the door to his dorm room opened and Kurt slid in, a smile on his face as he looked at Blaine, beaming happily. The shorter male smiled back as best as he could as Kurt took off his shoes and bounded towards Blaine's bed, plopping down next to him.

"How was your date?"

Kurt flushed a tiny bit. "Was it good…." He shook his head. "It was good." Kurt spoke, chewing at his lip and staring at the wall in front of him.

"But…?" Blaine urged.

Kurt turned towards his friend, a flash of hurt in his eyes. "My English, it is bad?"

Blaine shook his head quickly, putting down the laptop so he could turn to his friend and take his hand. "Kurt, your English is just fine the way it is. Did Michael say something to you?"

Kurt bit his lip. "I have told a lie, you have heard it."

"You lied to me? When?" Blaine asked calmly, trying not to chuckle at the way Kurt said the serious words.

"Remember I told you, my date was good, yes?"

Blaine nodded.

"It was bad." Kurt murmured softly, chewing his lip.

"Why was it bad, Kurt?"

"Michael was very….how you say, rude. He did not enjoy my English. Or my clothes. Michael is a very mean person to me." He paused for a moment, turning to look at his friend. "He tried to press his lips to mine."

Blaine turned to stare at him in shock, taking Kurt' chin with his and turning it towards him so that he could finally notice the faint red mark on his cheek. Blaine stared at it intently before taking his shirt and wiping off the foundation. He stared at the bright red mark before anger flashed in his eyes. "What happened, Kurt?"

The foreign boy stared up at him with bright blue eyes. "He tried….to kiss me. I…I pushed him. Away. He kept to try. I hit his chest because he said he…break me…he wanted to. If he could…."

Blaine got the general message of the words Kurt spoke and he growled, a feral sound leaving his throat. "Did he hit you?" he ground out.

"Oui."

Blaine saw red then as he bolted from the bed. He pushed open the doors and slammed his way down the hall, pushing through various students in the strangely crowded Dalton hall. He heard Kurt shouting behind him to stop, to calm down. But he saw nothing but red and felt nothing but anger. How could that man even _think_ about hurting his boy? He was going to make him pay.

"Blainey!"

He ignored the words, ignoring the desperate tone of his name as he pulled open the door to the common room, most of the Warbler's as well as a few of the seniors turned to stare at him. Michael was one of them. He stormed his way towards the blonde, who was staring with a slight smirk.

"Blainey, please!" Kurt cried, pushing his way into the room. "It is fine!"

No, Kurt. It's not fine!" Blaine yelled, wincing at the flash of fear that flickered through Kurt's eyes, and the younger male took a step back. "How can you just let him get away with this! You heard him! He wanted to _break _you! He _hit_ you, Kurt!" Blaine growled out in the silent room.

Kurt's bottom lip quivered as he shook his head. "I can up stand for my own!"

"Stand up for yourself." Michael spoke.

Blaine lost it, he turned around and swung.


	11. Just One

**You guys are seriously amazing, I jsut can't even believe how amazing you are! I have a little request for you all. I have a poll on my profile that I hope you all will take a moment to check out. It has a choice of which character you want to see make an appearance. If you have a certain request, leave it in a review and I'll try to add it. :) I know I didn't get every character in the poll, but I did the main ones. So please and thank you on that, you amazing readers. Well, here we go. and there's developement! :D ::End Long Ass Author's Note::**

* * *

Blaine whimpered softly as Kurt pressed an icepack to his cheek gently, making soft soothing noises, while keeping a glare on his face at the same time. Blaine knew he should be a bit mad that he had been punched in the face and gotten himself a black eye, but he wasn't. Because when someone asked if he was okay, he could answer with 'You should see the other guy.' He smirked at the thought of what Michael had looked like after he got pulled off by the Warblers.

"The grin. Stop it." Kurt spoke in short sentences as he pressed the icepack on Blaine's face, stroking the males hair as he laid on his bed. Blaine quickly wiped the grin from his face, Kurt was still mad at him. Blaine recalled the memories of the common room about an hour ago. After Michael's comment, he had turned around and slammed his fist into the male's cheek. And his nose. As well as his eye. And maybe a lamp. He had felt accomplished as he rattled off what a sick man Michael was.

But when he turned around, Kurt looked horrified by the entire scene. David was talking to him calmly while Wes was trying to get order back to the room while simultaneously asking Blaine what the hell was wrong with him. So one explanation, a bloody nose and black eye of his own, and a certain blonde being kicked off the Warbler's and threatened expulsion, Blaine was in his room being taken care of by Kurt.

"I have a wish that you would not play a hero." Kurt murmured, removing the icepack to rub some cream on the bruise that was forming. Although Kurt had been horrified by Blaine's behavior, the lead Warbler could still hear the 'thank you' that the boy had whispered to him on the way to their room. But now Kurt was looking at him with such worry that he felt bad.

"I admit that punching him may have been a bad idea, but I don't regret it, Kurt." Blaine spoke sternly.

Kurt looked up at him with slightly sad eyes and shook his head. "I know you do not." He murmured, pressing the ice pack gently and running a hand through Blaine's curls softly. "I just don't understand."

"What don't you understand?" Blaine murmured, looking up at his friend.

"Why you did run after Michael?" Kurt spoke, wiping the rest of the blood from Blaine's face as carefully as possible. "Why did it find you important to go after him?"

Blaine stared at his friend, sitting up and letting the icepack fall, much to Kurt's dismay as he made a small sound of protest. "Because I care about you, Kurt." Blaine spoke softly, pressing the palm of his hand to Kurt's cheek. The younger boy flushed brightly and looked away, his cheeks heating up under Blaine's hands as he pressed both palms to Kurt's face, careful to watch the faint bruise on the boys cheek.

"Kurt, you don't deserve someone who is going to degrade you and make you feel like crap. You _definitely_ do not deserve someone who hits you."

Kurt looked up at him sadly, biting his lip. "Do I deserve what then, Blaine?" Kurt stared up at his friend for a long time, trying to look away but unable to move due to Blaine's hands. "Why do you believe that I deserve you for to do something for me?" he repeated.

Blaine bit at his lower lip, knowing that Kurt's sentences always got more jumbled when he was upset, angry, or about to start crying. He was sort of hoping for the second one, then at least he wouldn't be the cause of Kurt's sadness or tears.

"You deserve _everything _good in the world, Kurt. For all that you've been through, everything that's happened to you. You deserve someone who can take your hand and protect you. Someone who will tell you how much he loves you every single day. Who will hold you when you cry, or help you when you're lonely or sad. Someone like-" Blaine stopped, letting his hands fall as he bit at his lip once more.

Kurt blinked at him, tears streaming down his face now and Blaine finally just _got it._

Kurt had spent so much of his life taking care of someone else, or worry about someone else, or just plain doing all he could for _someone else. _But he had not once had someone do something for him. No one ever decided to care about him or take care of him the way that he took care of others. Blaine bit at his lip, feeling a clench in his stomach as he looked at his friend, tears streaming down his cheeks as he shivered and bit his lip.

"Quelqu'un comme…qui?" _("Someone like…who?")_ Kurt whispered softly, blushing pink.

Blaine translated the words as best as he could before smiling sweetly at the boy, deciding that now was the time he would tell him. That he would reveal how he honestly felt about the foreign boy in his arms. He leaned back, sitting onto his legs and grinning. "Someone like me."

Kurt stared at the boy for a long moment, trying to process the words that just left Blaine's lips.

"You wish…to me…be with?" he murmured quietly in confusion, staring into the hazel pools that were Blaine's eyes.

The curly haired boy stared at him with a worried smile before nodding his head. "Yes, Kurt. I want to be with you."

"Pourquoi?" _("Why?")_

Blaine blinked in confusion for a moment, wondering what would make Kurt ask him that.

"Kurt….you're amazing. You're beautiful and sweet and caring. You're everything that I could ever want." Blaine murmured, causing more tears to stream down Kurt's cheeks.

"Je ne sais pas." ("_I don't know.")_

"One date, Kurt. That's all I'm asking you. No commitment, no promises to keep it going. No awkwardness or anything like that. I'll never leave you, Kurt. I'll never hurt you. So please…just one date?" Blaine spoke hopefully.

Kurt stared at him for a long moment, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Okay..." he smiled sweetly, brushing his bangs, his smile growing longer. "Okay."


	12. Lasers

**You guys are simply amazing, I have no idea what I can do to express how wonderful you all are except give you the date chapter? :D Oh, I have a question for you readers. There is a puckurt fic, something like "Mr. Big Stuff" or something like that, where Noah is an adult movie star, I forgot who wrote it and it's name, and I really want to read it, so if any of you can tell me, that would be absolutely wonderful! And thank you all for the reviews once more. There is still a poll on my profile, so please vote in it, and on the next chapter I'll incorporate the winner somehow. I'm planning on closing voting on friday. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! :D**

* * *

To say that Blaine was freaking out would be a definite understatement. He was on the verge of ripping out each individual curl on his head, that's how much he was freaking out. First, he had no idea what he should wear on a date with someone like Kurt; who wore designer brands that cost more than his tuition for Dalton. Second, his hair gel was empty, all seven bottles of it; leaving him with an afro of obnoxious curls that would. And last, picking up someone for a date who you already share a dorm with is just plain awkward.

He smiled sheepishly as he made his way out of the bathroom, only to discover that Kurt wasn't in the room sitting on his laptop like he was a few minutes ago. Instead, there was a sticky note left on the black notebook. Blaine made his way towards the note, plucking it up and reading it with a snort of laughter.

_Wes and David are nap kidding me as this is being written down. You see me in the common room soon Blainey? –Kurt xoxo_

Blaine tired really hard to keep his heart from going into overdrive when he saw the 'xoxo' after Kurt's name. He knew that the younger boy was very affectionate, so those two little letters didn't mean much….right? He bit his lip and continued around his room, finally finding a pair of faded jeans, a black fitted t-shirt, and a light blue cardigan to button over it. Slipping on his shoes he grabbed his keys and wallet, still lingering on the 'xoxo' running through his thoughts.

Blaine shook his head and made his way out of their dorm room and towards the common's to pick up his date. A grin broke out onto his face at just the thought of it. The fact that Kurt had agreed to go on a date with him made him feel nothing but happy and fluffy inside. He was almost positive he was going to puke rainbows and unicorns in about two point five seconds. Blaine grinned and opened the door to the common room, completely losing his breath at the sight.

Kurt turned to him with a smile, his cheeks tinged pink as he smiled at the other male. He had on a pair of black, fitting skinny jeans, and a gray long sleeved button up. The shirt was layered with a black vest and black skinny tie. A black hate with gray pinstripes on it completed the look. Kurt beamed at him and blushed once more. "Hey Blainey!" he smiled.

Blaine stared at him for a moment before slowly getting function of his brain once more so he could smile back at the male. "Hey Kurt!" he beamed happily, blushing bright red at the face of how absolutely idiotic he must have looked at the moment. He offered his arm, and bid the; for once silent, Wes and David goodbye as he led Kurt towards his car.

"You look amazing." He spoke after a moment, causing Kurt to turn an even brighter shade of red and tighten his grip on Blaine's arm.

"You are a catch of quite, out of uniformity." Kurt murmured, causing Blaine's smile to increase and actually _hurt_ by the sheer amount of adorable that Kurt was bursting with. Blaine just blushed and grinned, leading Kurt towards his truck and out of the Dalton parking lot.

"Where are we going? Kurt asked excitedly, reminding Blaine of a child going to Disney.

"Now if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" Blaine teased.

Kurt pouted and crossed his arms. "Secousse." _("Jerk.")_ Kurt murmured, sticking his tongue out.

Blaine laughed and grinned at him. "Should I be offended?"

"Oui." _("Yes.")_

Blaine just smirked as they made the fifteen minute drive towards their destination. The silence didn't last long as the radio was turned on and the two glee club students set to singing at the top of their lungs, causing many of the passing car drivers to stare at them in a mix of amusement and annoyance. Especially at stop lights.

Blaine couldn't keep the grin off of his face as he drove down the road and pulled into the parking lot. Just the fact that he was on a date with Kurt Hummel was enough to make anyone go weak at the knees. But the fact that Kurt seemed just as excited about the date as him was enough to make him want to scream it out to the world to hear.

Like a gentleman, he got out of the car and opened Kurt's door, offering his hand and helping the younger male down, he grinned and held onto Blaine's hand as they made their way into the large building. "Magie montagne fun centre." _("Magic Mountain Fun Center.")_ Kurt read aloud, and Blaine guessed the male didn't even realize that he was doing it. He often caught Kurt mumbling to himself in French, and on some occasions, singing in Warblers practice.

Blaine just grinned and let the way into the deserted building, causing Kurt to frown.

"We should be here?" he murmured in confusion.

"I bought out the entire place for the night." Blaine murmured.

It was no question that the boys at Dalton had money, and Blaine was hoping that Kurt wouldn't think that he was just flaunting it around in front of the male. But it had seemed like the perfect thing to do. He turned, grinning. Judging by Kurt's smile, it was.

"This amazes me!" he spoke happily, looking around the room in shock as the music pumped through the building, lights on the games flashing around. Kurt blinked for a moment before turning to Blaine, eyes widened. "You….bought the night…..for…me?" he spoke slowly.

Blaine smiled at him softly and brought a hand for his cheek. "Yeah, Kurt. I did."

"Why?"

"You're special….Kurt. I just wanted you to have a proper, fun, date."

Kurt smiled giddily at him, eyeing him for a moment before grinning. "Good." He murmured, before pressing a kiss to Blaine's cheek. "Now catch if you can see me!" he smirked before running off.

Blaine let out a laugh and ran after the male, listening to the loud, techno music running through the room as the lights flashed, following Kurt into the door that read laser tag. Blaine noticed him pulling on a blue harness and laser gun as quick as he could. Blaine followed after, grabbing a red one and losing some time trying to get it on. Blaine entered the black room, lit with nothing but fluorescent paint and glow in the dark stars. The black lights lit up the ceiling faintly and he saw a flash of silver in his left eye and took off running up one of the ramps.

His legs carried him carefully as he heard Kurt's laugh, and saw him running up another ramp and across a bridge, where he quickly followed as the foreign boy ran down the stairs. "Kurt!" he called, receiving nothing but a laugh and some French that sounded mysteriously like the 'Dapper Pants' comment from a few months ago.

He wondered for a few moments what the few staff members were thinking in the break room as they took over their building, running around like children in the laser tag room. He was broken out of the trance as his harness went off; flashing that another had gotten a point on him. He glanced up to see Kurt smirking on a bridge at him before ducking down and running.

Blaine laughed to himself and chased him, letting his feet carry him quickly through the room, he noticed Kurt waiting out the corner for his battery to come back from shooting Blaine. He smirked and pointed the laser gun, hitting him in the back. Kurt shrieked as his harness and turned around, grinning at Blaine as he took a step forward.

Blaine smirked at him for a moment as the smaller boy made his way towards him until they were chest to chest. Kurt smiled at him before the lights and music went off completely.

"What the-"

"Sorry guys, technical malfunction, we'll work on it. Just stay put." The workers voice over the intercom came.

Blaine could feel Kurt laugh and could tell they were close from where they stood in the darkness before their harness lights came back on, flashing blue and red. Blaine grinned down at the slight purple lighting that barely lit the two up, seeing the smile on Kurt's face.

"Thank you this for, Blaine." Kurt murmured, hugging him close.

Blaine didn't have a chance to reply before Kurt's lips were on his, tentatively and gently before pulling away with a smile.

"Attrape-moi." _("Catch me.")_ He murmured, breath tingling on Blaine's lips before he was off running once more.

Blaine grinned, cheeks flushed red as he followed Kurt into the darkness.


	13. Sick

**You all are completely awesome for your wonderful reviews! I tried to make this chapter a bit longer because I'm not sure when I'll get to update as quickly, I have an obnoxious final project for Theatre. But the poll officially closed today, and the winner will be revealed in this chapter for a little cameo. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter, and it's completely opposite season. Thank you!**

**Oh and I've forgotten my disclaimer for a while...So: I do own it, if by it you mean the tender crook of my elbow.**

* * *

Blaine smiled to himself as he packed his suitcase to return home for Christmas. Ever since his date with Kurt two days ago, things had been going great between the two. They hadn't kissed again, and Blaine was waiting for Kurt to initiate another one, in case the younger male was still unsure of his feelings. He was starting to think that his plans of being just a mentor were long gone after that night. They had spent almost four hours messing around playing laser tag and bumper cars, as well as teaching Kurt how to play air hockey. He still refused to admit that he had lost by four points. A dry cough broke him out of his daze, and another couch from Kurt made him stop packing.

He glanced towards the boy in question, who was sitting on his bed and typing away on his laptop, stifling a cough. Blaine guessed that he was writing another email to his father. Ever since his birthday the two hadn't spoken on the phone to each other, but Kurt still refused to go without some form of communication. So Blaine found the other male often sending out messages to his father, even though the times he glanced, he never saw a reply message.

Kurt seemed to sense that Blaine was looking at him because the foreign boy looked up, smiling slightly. Blaine bit at his lip in worry. Kurt's face looked a bit flushed, and his eyes red and watery. But Blaine just took it as he was focusing hard on writing the proper email to his father. He returned the smile before going back to packing his suitcase, hearing a few more rough coughs.

He glanced over again to see Kurt rubbing at his shoulder, a look of discomfort on his face. The boy looked to be focused on his laptop, his eyes skimming over the words and a shiver running through his body. Blaine couldn't help but notice that Kurt looked really, really scared. He placed his clothes down on his bed and made his way over to Kurt. "Are you okay?" he murmured softly to the boy.

Kurt looked up at him and Blaine really noticed the extent of how he looked. His bangs were plastered with sweat to his forehead and his eyes looked tired and reddened, his skin pale and clammy, but his cheeks flushed brightly. Kurt was still absently rubbing his shoulder. "I know not…." Kurt murmured, and his voice sounded hoarse and panicked.

Blaine leaned over to read over Kurt's shoulder to see that the smaller boy was reading a symptom checker. He skimmed what Kurt had written down, before realizing that it was all in French, and he couldn't understand the rest. "What are your symptoms, Kurt?"

"Symptoms?" the boy murmured in confusion.

Blaine bit his lip for a long moment before grabbing his English to French dictionary and skimming through it, deciding that the easiest way to help Kurt when he was worried would be to speak to him in his first language. "Comment vous sentez-vous?" _("How do you feel?")_

Kurt looked up at him, a small smile at Blaine's attempt at French before listing off his symptoms. "Maux de tete, douleurs musculaires, frissons, et canapé." _("Headache, muscle aches, chills, and a cough.")_

Blaine translated the words after a few moments before walking over to their bathroom and pulling out a thermometer and walking over to his friend. He tapped Kurt's chin and the male let his jaw fall open and let Blaine put the thermometer under his tongue. He waited for a moment before reading the numbers on the device. 102.3. Kurt looked up at him in fear as his eyes widened slightly. "Will I okay be?" he murmured.

Blaine shook his head and pressed a kiss to Kurt's warm forehead. "You'll be fine, Kurt. I'm just going to run down to the nurse and get some medicine for you. I think you may have the flu." Blaine spoke, starting into action and making his way out of their dorm and down the stairs to the nurse's office.

"Hello Sweetie." A woman spoke; she looked to be about in her early twenties, with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her pearly white teeth were on display as she smiled at Blaine. "What seems to be the problem?" she grinned.

Blaine read her nametag carefully before smiling at her. "Hello, Brittany. My friend Kurt, he's new here. And I took his temperature; I think he has the flu."

"Oh, that cute baby gay?" she frowned, standing up and making her way over towards the medicine cabinet. "I'll have to check on him." She spoke.

Blaine nodded as he led her up towards their dorm room; he opened the door to find Kurt sitting in the same spot, but he seemed to smile when he saw Brittany. "Bonjuor Brittany."

Brittany beamed as she made her way over to Kurt, sitting right down on the bed with Kurt. "Now Kurtie-poo, have you gone and gotten yourself another attack?" she spoke seriously.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, since when did Kurt have attacks? He cautiously made his way into the room as Kurt spoke as slowly and carefully as he could.

"No no, another attack has not happened. I…erm…Blainey knows…." Kurt blushed.

Brittany turned to him, waiting for an answer and Blaine quickly explained, once again, to the blonde nurse what was going on.

"Oh! You told me the symptoms already!" she giggled. "Silly me!" She then turned and grabbed the thermometer one more time, taking Kurt's temperature. "You do seem to have the flu, Kurtie pie. Let me just bring Blaine with me and I'll give him your medicine. And if you need anything, you just call me, okay?"

Kurt nodded, worry in his eyes as Brittany kissed his cheek and led Blaine back towards the nurse's office.

"If you don't mine me asking, what's wrong with Kurt?" Blaine spoke carefully as they walked down the large stairs.

Brittany turned towards him. "Baby boy made his way into my office one day; he was having an asthma attack. He used to have him when he was little after his mommy died, but they went away. I guess that with all the stress here, he started having them again." Brittany spoke.

"Anything else?" Blaine asked, surprised that Kurt never told him this information before. Then again, Kurt was the kind of boy that didn't want anyone to worry about him.

Brittany smiled at him kindly. "No, he just gets into a panic with them sometimes. Which is understandable, feels like he's going to die." Brittany sighed softly as they stepped into the office. She turned towards Blaine, giving him a stern look.

"Now you listen to me, Mr. Anderson. Kurtie Pie has come to my office numerous times. Stress can often set off his asthma attacks. We've come pretty close. And Kurtie talks about you a lot. So you can't be hurting my baby gay. You take care of him, alright?" Brittany spoke, and Blaine couldn't believe the sincerity in her voice and in her bright blue eyes.

Blaine nodded his head. "Of course. I…I would never hurt Kurt." He murmured.

Brittany smiled at him sweetly, spinning her blond curls through her fingers. "Good, because Kurtie is a good boy, who deserves someone to take care of him." She nodded.

Blaine decided that he really loved this ditzy girl.

He returned to the room a few minutes after finishing his talk with Brittany. He was carrying a bunch of medicine and vapor rub, along with lozenges and other items; to find Kurt sitting in the same spot, looking scared beyond relief. "Kurt?" he murmured softly.

"The flu….it is….bad?" he murmured worriedly, tears in his reddened eyes.

"Oh, Kurtie." Blaine murmured the name that had already been drilled into his mind by Brittany, dropping the items and making his way to his friend's bed and pulling him close to his arms. "It's not bad Kurt, Brittany got you some medicine for it, you'll get better soon, and we caught it early." Blaine spoke, stroking the boys sweat dampened hair softly and holding him close. "Haven't you ever been sick before?" Blaine asked, wanting to add in the topic of the asthma attack, but deciding that he would wait.

Kurt shook his head. "No. I know don't even what a flu is." Kurt spoke softly, curling into Blaine's lap contently.

Blaine felt bad for the boy, having a feeling that he had onset this for Kurt by keeping him out and having a snowball fight after their date two nights ago. They should have had gloves and hats and scarves if they were going to do that.

"Stop." Kurt murmured against Blaine's skin, causing the male to look down.

"Stop what?" Blaine spoke in confusion, continuing to stroke his hair.

"I know you. You blame on yourself for the sick getting to me."

Blaine chuckled softly and pressed another kiss to Kurt's forehead, something the two did often. "Sorry, I won't blame myself, let's just get you better." He grinned happily, getting up to give Kurt his meds.

Kurt nodded his head as Blaine got the medicine for him, giving him his dose and helping to rub some vapor rub onto his chest and back, albeit a little awkwardly, but they got the job done.

An hour later found Kurt resting against Blaine's chest as they watched numerous Disney movies on their old VHS player. Blaine was holding the boy close as he ate some of the vegan soup that Brittany had brought him. Blaine was currently stroking the boy's hair and singing 'Little Town' from Beauty and the Beast to Kurt as he ate.

Blaine's heart couldn't help but skip a few beats at the thought that he was taking care of Kurt. The boy in question set his empty bowl to the side and curled up more into Blaine where he fell asleep. Blaine gently laid him on the bed before crawling out slowly and grabbing his cell phone. He listened to it ring as he looked over at Kurt. He was sick with the flu and would be spending Christmas alone in a brand new place.

Blaine kept his eyes on the sleeping boy before he heard his mother pick up. He took in a deep breath and gave his little speech.

Twenty minutes later, and his parent's agreed that Blaine could spend Christmas with Kurt.

The lead Warbler couldn't hide the grin that was forming on his face


	14. Just One Wish On This Christmas Eve

**Guise. _Guiiiiiseeeee._ I've reached over 300 reviews. And it's all because of you _guuiseeee. _I don't know what to do with myself. But, you know, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. I absolutely loved writing this chapter. I listened to the Glee Christmas Album the entire time I wrote this, even though it's like, 70 degrees here in New York. But it's not like Baby, It's Cold Outside didn't have 127 plays on my itunes. Anyyywwayyys. Thank you all so much for being so wonderful. I adore you and appreciate you soo much.  
And to Elanor16, thank you for your offer, I know my French is suckish. But I'm currently not interested in a Beta because my schedule is just too damn hectic to try and get one. I'll just stick with my unreliable friend Google Translate.  
ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU.  
End long ass Author's note.**

**::And yes, I own it. If by 'it' you mean the tender crook of my elbow.::**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Kurt coughed from his position on the bed. Blaine smirked at his sick friend as he stood on top of a computer chair, and numerous textbooks. The chair was currently trying to spin and send him flying to his doom and leave him as crushed as Elphaba was in the Wizard of Oz. He steadied himself carefully before continuing his search of their (Kurt's) closet.

"I'm search-" the chair gave one more surprise spin and Blaine crouched down before spinning back to where he was looking on the top shelf. "-ing for something."

He glanced at Kurt, watching the boy smile and roll his eyes before going back to playing with his soup.

"Eat that or I will force feed you."

"Meow, Kitty Cat has claws."

Blaine sputtered for a moment and stared at his friend, wondering where the hell _that_ comment came from. "Uhhh, Kurt?"

The foreign boy smirked at him and shrugged his shoulders while he took a tentative sip at his soup. "Wesley and me were having a viewing of movies."

Blaine nodded his head once before spotting the box that he needed. He lunged for it, only to wind up spinning again.

"You fall. I will laugh." Kurt murmured in a hoarse monotone. "That how is this works."

"Oh hush up Sicky Mc. Sicky Pants."

Kurt gaped at him before rolling his eyes. "Mes excuses monsieur Dapperface." _("My apologies Mr. Dapperface.")_ Kurt murmured before continuing to eat his soup.

Blaine frowned when he heard the Dapperface comment again and snatched the large box before jumping off the spinny chair of doom and plopping down next to his friend. Kurt smiled at him and scooted over to make room, handing Blaine his now empty soup bowl, where the boy placed it on the table next to them and scooted up next to Kurt with his box.

"In it? What is?" Kurt asked, looking a tiny bit excited, but still pretty pale and sick. Blaine could feel him shivering slightly, watching as the sweat gathered on his forehead. He felt really bad for his friend, and had yet to tell Kurt that he was staying for Christmas Eve and Day. The younger boy currently thought that Blaine was packing to go to his house.

Blaine smiled happily at him and pulled out a bunch of garland and Christmas ornaments. Along with some lights and decorations. Kurt let out a laugh and rolled his eyes. "You are very insane."

"In the membrane." Blaine murmured offhandedly, causing the two to crack up before Kurt started another coughing fit. The lead Warbler rubbed his hand up and down the male's spine until he calmed down.

"Thanks." Kurt murmured miserably.

Blaine pressed a kiss to his cheek, watching the boy flush for another reason. He started to wonder once more where they were in their relationship. But he knew the last thing that Kurt should have to deal with on top of the flu _and_ being in a different country for Christmas was Blaine making inappropriate advances.

He stood up then, grabbing the other large box he pulled down and pulling out a green, slightly crush and demented, Christmas tree. He placed the two foot tall plastic item on his empty desk and smiled at Kurt; beckoning the male over.

The boy groaned and shook his head, looking at the five feet of distance between the bed and the desk. "Too far." He grumbled out. Blaine just grinned and made his way over, helping Kurt out of bed and keeping his arm around the boy's waist as they walked to the desk, where Blaine set him in the spinny chair of doom and covered him with a blanket.

"You can decorate the bottom." Blaine spoke, still smiling.

Kurt beamed up at him and took the box of ornaments Blaine held out to him, placing them on his lap as the two began to decorate their misshapen tree. Blaine flicked the radio on to Christmas music and sang to Kurt in the most dramatic way, making the miserably sick boy grin and laugh.

"How is your voice?"

Kurt smiled at him kindly. "Is better." Kurt spoke. "Raspy it is not, a bit tiny sore, but very good." Kurt then bit at his lip. "When must you appear at home?"

"I don't." Blaine grinned, causing Kurt's eyes to widen.

"What?"

"My parents said that I could stay with you."

"But Blainey-"

"No 'buts' Kurt. You're sick, and it's your first Christmas here. I'm spending it with you." Blaine spoke, leaving no room for Kurt to fight.

The smaller boy just smiled at him and thanked him before turned away in the chair. Blaine grinned at him as they stared at their tree. The plastic item was horribly decorated, and leaning dangerously to the right. But there was something about the two of them decorating it together that made Blaine's heart swell with happiness. He glanced down at Kurt, but noticed that he was transfixed by the dangling icicles adorned on the tree.

He started to wonder what it was like for Kurt, growing up since he was a young boy without his mother, and having his father hardly ever there. Was Christmas fun, or was it just another day for him? Blaine decided that he wanted to make Kurt's Christmas the best one ever. He helped the boy to their small couch in the room and sat him down before walking towards the CD player.

"I know that it's not Christmas day exactly, but its Christmas Eve. And I wanted to sing something for you."

Kurt smiled happily at him and nodded as Blaine let the music start to play and he opened his mouth to sing.

"_Greeting cards have all been sent,  
the Christmas rush is through.  
But I still have one wish to make.  
A special one for you."_

Kurt beamed at him as Blaine made his way towards the couch, leaning over the back to brush Kurt's bangs from his forehead and sing the words in his ear.

"_Merry Christmas, darling.  
We're apart, that's true.  
But, I can dream and in my dreams  
I'm Christmasing with you."_

Kurt blushed red and Blaine couldn't help but grin at him, pressing a kiss to the boys cheek before continuing to sing, making his way through the small room.

"_Holidays are joyful,  
there's always something new.  
But every day's a holiday,  
when I'm near to you."_

Blaine stared straight into Kurt's eyes, noticing that they were slightly tearful, and he doubted that it was from the medication. He sang with more meaning and beamed at the young male.

"_Oh the lights on the tree,  
I wish you could see,  
I wish it every day.  
The logs on the fire,  
fill me with desire.  
To see you went to say.  
That I wish you Merry Christmas,  
Happy New Year, too.  
I have just one wish,  
on this Christmas Eve."_

Blaine made his way back to Kurt kneeling in front of him to take his hands.

"_I wish I were, with you."_

Kurt brushed his tears with his hand before placing it back in Blaine's. The older boy grinned at him as his heart hammered against his rib cage. He let the music play before continuing to sing with Kurt's hands in his own.

"_Oh the logs on the fire,  
fill me with desire.  
To see you went to say.  
That I wish you Merry Christmas.  
Happy New Year, too._

I have just one wish on this Christmas Eve.  
I wish I were with you."

Blaine let the music play as he brought Kurt to stand up with him, bringing him close to his chest.

"_I wish I were with you…"_

Kurt looked up at him and Blaine grinned, risking the sickness, even with Kurt's medicine to lean down and connect their lips chastely, whispering the final lyrics against his lips.

"_Merry Christmas, Darling."_


	15. Gosh Your Lips Look Delicious

**Short, I know that's how all my chapters seem to be, I'm sorry guys! I'm just working on getting out of Christmas and working more on the plotline. But there is relationship development! The next chapter will probably be skipped forward a few months, but I'll make sure to tell you at the beginning. And it will be angsty, so this is super fluffy! But please enjoy, and seriously, you all are amazing. I cannot even believe I have over 300 hundred reviews, you all are just, uhhhhggggg I LOVE YOU! **

* * *

Blaine grinned at the sleeping form in the small twin bed that he was currently curled next to. Kurt's bangs were ruffled on his forehead, and his face was still flushed from being sick. Blaine had immediately taken medication to prevent getting sick once Kurt himself had gotten the flu. But he still took care of the male. He smiled brightly, remembering the kiss that they had shared the night before, making his stomach flutter. He leaned up to press a soft kiss to Kurt's lips, causing the young boy to stir.

"Que voulez-vous?" _("What do you want?") _Kurt mumbled sleepily.

Blaine chuckled and ran his hand down Kurt's cheek. "Is that any way to talk to someone who spent the entire day taking care of you?" he smirked.

"Puis s'en vont moelleux." _("Then go away fluffy.")_

"Was that a crack at my hair?" Blaine chuckled.

"Oui. Attendre, comment vas-tu me comprende?" _("Yes. Wait, how are you understanding me?")_

"I've been studying French so I can understand you more without the dictionary. I don't have everything down, but I get the general idea."

Kurt's eyes opened then and he shot forward, capturing Blaine's lips with his own, sighing contentedly after a few moments and pulling away.

"What was that for?" Blaine murmured, his eyes wide.

Kurt just smirked and sat up, running a hand through his hair and blushing bright red at his actions but changing the subject. "Joyeux Noel." _("Merry Christmas.")_

Blaine grinned at the hoarse voice from his friend (?) and brushed his fingers across his still tingling lips. He was suddenly struck with something that made his chest clench. "Kurt? What are we?"

"How you what mean?" Kurt spoke, clearly more awake now that he wasn't speaking in French.

"I mean….are we dating….or…something more….or just friends?"

Kurt just smiled at him. "I tell you later. When I out figure it."

Blaine grinned at him before helping his friend out of bed. "How's your voice?"

"Fine." Kurt murmured in confusion before Blaine beamed once more and took his hand, leading him to sit towards the windowsill. "What you are doing, Blainey?"

"I want you to sing with me."

Kurt stared at him before a smile started to tug at his slightly pale lips. "Okay." He nodded before watching as Blaine started towards the stereo.

"You start." He spoke with a grin.

Kurt nodded as the music started before letting out a soft laugh when he recognized the song and began to sing, a tiny bit hoarsely and strained, but still wonderful.

"_I really can't stay – but baby it's cold outside.  
I've got to go away- but baby it's cold outside.  
This evening has been- been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice –I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice."_

Blaine grinned as Kurt made his way towards him teasingly, trailing his fingers along his chest before making towards the door as Blaine grabbed at his hands.

"_My mother will start to worry – beautiful what's your hurry?  
My father will be pacing the floor- listen to the fireplace roar.  
So really I'd better scurry- beautiful please don't hurry.  
But maybe just half a drink more- put some records on while I pour."_

Blaine laughed as Kurt slowly made his way back to him, shrugging his shoulders and motioning towards the cups they had on their coffee table. Blaine gestured to the stereo as he grabbed some cups and raised a brow at Kurt. He went to sing the next line before a coughing fit took over him once more, leaving the young boy gasping for breath. Blaine quickly made his way over to him, patting his back and helping him back into his bed.

"Maybe not the best idea to do with someone while they have the flu." Blaine spoke, blushing red.

Kurt chuckled as he took a sip of the water Blaine was offering him before leaning forward, his cheeks tinged pink. "Blainey?"

The male looked towards him, raising a brow at the foreign boy before Kurt leaned forward. _"Gosh your lips look delicious." _Kurt whispered before pressing his lips to Blaine's own shocked ones.

Blaine pulled away several moments later, wide eyed but grinning from ear to ear. "Gosh Kurt, your lips _are_ delicious." He laughed, causing Kurt to flush before laughing along with him.

Blaine smiled at him before sitting up and walking towards their 'tree' and grabbing a present from under it that he had placed while Kurt was sleeping. "Merry Christmas, Kurt."

The foreign boy grinned at him before taking the present and leaning forward and under his bed, pulling out a gift for Blaine and handing it to him. Blaine took the package in surprise before sitting next to the sick boy, rubbing his back through the latest coughing fit before Kurt gave him a miserable smile.

"When did you get me something?" Blaine asked in confusion, toying with the ribbon on the gift.

Kurt beamed at him before blushing a bit. "I have gotten it earlier…on the Christmas day in France. I wanted give it to you on the day. But I uh…" Kurt took a breath, struggling with the words. "Today was America's Christmas, so I have waited." He finished, looking relieved to get the words out. "Open it!" he finally exclaimed, his voice hoarse and his face still sweaty and flushed.

Blaine pulled the blanket closer over the two of them and snuggled under them with Kurt before he pulled open his box, only to find it had many different assortments in it. There was what looked to be a pair of pink sunglasses, he looked up at Kurt who gave him a 'Don't act like I didn't see you staring at them for twenty minutes in that store' look before he continued. Blaine grinned as he pulled out a gift card to the Lima Bean, a hand-made scarf, and numerous new bottles of expensive looking hair gel with French names on them.

Blaine thanked him and watched as Kurt opened his own box, albeit, it was smaller, but the thought was what counted. Kurt's eyes widened as he pulled out the silver ring. It resembled a man's class ring, and had a blue gray stone on it and several small stones around it. Kurt looked from the ring back to Blaine and the lead Warbler couldn't help but chuckle at the look of shock on his face.

"I hope it won't clash with any of your outfits, but the stone matched your eyes. Glasz, was the name."

Kurt continued to stare at him in shock so Blaine grinned and spoke once more.

"Read the inside."

Kurt smiled at him before flipping the ring to read the words engraved into it, a smile pulling at his lips as he looked towards his friend.

"Bienvenue, petit nouveau." Kurt murmured, pulling the ring onto his finger and pressing a kiss to Blaine's cheek.

"Welcome, new kid." Blaine chuckled, pressing his forehead to Kurt's, feeling the flush of his fever.

This was definitely the best Christmas he'd ever had.


	16. Betrayed

**I was debating posting this today or tomorrow, because I like having some idea on what i'm doing with the next chapter. But ehh. I gave a warning, and these next few chapters are going to be filled with angst. Sorry. But I hope you enjoy this. :)**

* * *

Blaine smiled softly to himself as he pattered around his dorm room going through different books trying to find something he could get Kurt for Valentine's Day the next week. The two weren't officially boyfriends, but he had gotten Kurt to agree to a few more dates. He had talked to the boy a few weeks ago, and Kurt revealed that he was horrified to get hurt.

Blaine promised himself and Kurt that he would never hurt him.

He continued to flip through the magazines and books aimlessly, waiting for Kurt to get back from his last class so they could go to the movies. He heard a familiar clicking of Armani boots and couldn't help but smile when he heard the door open.

"I HATE THIS SCHOOL!"

Blaine's head shot up when he heard the pained scream as the door to his dorm slammed shut and Kurt stormed in, leaning against the wall. He took in the boys reddened eyes with tears streaming down his face. The boy looked like he was literally shaking and like he wanted to scream and hit things.

"Kurt? What happened?" Blaine asked, throwing his book down and making his way over towards his friend.

"Don't touch me!" Kurt screamed when Blaine went to place a hand on his shoulder. The curly haired boy immediately raised his arms in a calm gesture and took a few steps back. He'd never seen Kurt like this before, and it was frightening him a lot. He noticed the way the Kurt's chest seemed to be rising and falling rapidly as if he were trying to get air in.

And suddenly it clicked.

"Kurt, listen to me." He spoke slowly, looking into the male's red eyes. "You're having an asthma attack, and it's going into a panic attack. Do you understand?"

Kurt nodded, holding his hand over his chest as he coughed and sputtered, trying to get the air into his lungs as his face turned a sick shade of white. Blaine wanted so much to freak out and scream and cry for the nurse, but Kurt needed him right now, and he needed to be that strong mentor. He took a gentle step towards his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling Kurt trembling beneath him.

"Kurt, you need to tell me where your inhaler is." He spoke calmly and sternly.

Kurt shook his head, couching and tears streaming down his face as he shook. His eyes were blown out and he looked scared. "M-mom's-" he tried to gasp.

Blaine knew immediately what he was talking about and ran across the room to the small jewelry box that once belonged to Kurt's mother. He pulled it open, snatching the inhaler and making his way towards Kurt, handing the item to the trembling boy. He panicked though when Kurt continued to drop it, failing to get the air he needed to open his airways once more. Blaine bit his lip, snatching the inhaler from the floor and looking Kurt in the eyes. "Do you trust me?"

Kurt continued to wheeze and nodded his head quickly.

Blaine brought the inhaler to Kurt's lips and pressed once. Twice. Three times.

Kurt's eyes widened as he took in a large inhale of air, trying to get as much oxygen as he could before slumping back against the wall and sliding to the floor, still coughing a tiny bit, but breathing. "Thanks." The younger boy finally whispered hoarsely, snuggling into Blaine's chest as the lead Warbler held him close.

"No problem." Blaine sighed softly, patting Kurt's back but still feeling the trembling of the boy. "Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you storm in like that, screaming about hating the school?" Blaine felt a dampness to his shirt as he rubbed the shaking boys back, and that's when he realized that Kurt was crying. Silently, but still he was crying enough to dampen Blaine's shirt. "Kurtie? What's wrong?"

"I hate it here." He finally whispered after what seemed like hours. "I not know anyone besides choir birds who talk to me only in our sing time." The boy took in another shuddering breath. "My mom is in France. She is there, buried. "I used to scent her. Would I open the drawers and just scent her." Kurt cried, shaking his head and fisting his fingers into Blaine's shirt. "But she is not smelling here. I cannot scent her!"

Blaine bit his lip, letting the boy sob into his shirt. "I don't want to be your boyfriend, ever." He spoke suddenly.

Kurt looked up at him with wide, reddened eyes and Blaine realized the way his words sounded. "No, not like that Kurt." He tried to speak quickly, to fix his mistake. Kurt shook his head, pushing him away and standing up.

"This is why I did not say yes!" he cried, tears streaming once more down his porcelain cheeks. "I knew I hurt would get! You would do what Michael doned!" he shook his head, wiping his tears. "I knew you lied to me!"

Blaine shook his head, standing up. "Kurt! I never lied to you!"

"Yes did you! You whispered that you were love in with me! You lied!" he screamed, his fists clenching as small sobs wracked his body. "You did never to be my friend! You stuck got with me! My mentor! More nothing!" he screamed, pulling away from Blaine's grab at his arm.

"Kurt, please listen to me!"

"No! Je ne vais pas vous ecouter! Non plus!" _("I will not listen to you! Not anymore!")_

Blaine hissed, shaking his head before turning at the male. "God dammit Kurt! Can you just learn_ English _instead of your stupid French mess ups and stop being so _stupid_!" he screamed into the male's face.

The two boys froze then, and Kurt's eyes widened in shock and horror. Blaine gaped, holding his hand up to his mouth as he took a step forward. "Kurt, I didn't mean it!"

Kurt's lower lip trembled and he backed away. "I knew it! I _knew_ you hurt would me!" Kurt trembled, his hand reaching back to grip the door handle.

"I'm _sorry_ Kurt! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it, not a word of it!"

Kurt just shook his head, pulling open the door. "Je vous hais, Blaine Anderson. Je vous hais!" _("I hate you, Blaine Anderson. I hate you!")_

Blaine could only stare in shock as the door was slammed in his face. He put his head in his hands, trying to force back tears.

What had he done?


	17. Prove To Me That You Love Me

**Gahh! Don't hate me! I've written this chapter much faster than I thought I would so I really hope everything clears up for you guys! I gave the angst warning! By the way, I'm planning on having a few future chapters from Kurt's point of view and wanted to see what you all thought, so please tell me! :D **

**Also a wonderful shout out to **_neon-darkness_ **who I have been talking to through twitter. She helped me out a lot for the following chapters by helping me make decisions and listening to me f angirl and everything. So, she is amazing! Thank you! By the way, if you wanna follow me, go ahead. My name happens to be breemarenee *winkwink* ;)**

* * *

He thought it was funny that everyone at Dalton recognized something was up with the two of them. Ever since the foreign boy transferred, they had been **KurtandBlaine**, inseparable. Now there was just Kurt rooming with Wes and David while Blaine sat alone in his room. He didn't know what to tell everyone when they asked what had happened between the two of them. He bit at his lip as he walked down the hallways and out towards the courtyard to get across campus. He could only replay over and over the horrible things he had said to Kurt. And to pull out a card so low as his English made him feel like the biggest asshole in the world.

"Wait, so you've been trying to get him to be your boyfriend for the longest time, and now all of a sudden you just tell him, 'No, I don't want to do this'." Wes murmured, a brow raised as he fiddled with his fingers, David walked next to his friend, arms crossed.

"Well….sort of." Blaine sighed. "I just….I didn't want to hurt him!"

"That got along real well." David grumbled.

"I didn't mean it to sound like that! I just-I thought since he kept turning me down he didn't want a boyfriend out of me. I wanted to give him the choice."

"You're a real dumbass, Anderson, do you know that?" Wes spoke, looking at his friend.

"I know! I'm just…I'm not good at romance. Then I get all flustered and say the wrong thing and soon I'm yelling at the boy that I'm in love with and now he won't even talk to me."

David placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "He talks about you a lot. It's always 'Blaine this' and 'Oh, this one time Blaine and I' kind of stuff."

Blaine smiled warmly at his friend but couldn't get rid of the emptiness in his chest. "I really messed up, didn't I?" he sighed.

"Yes." The two spoke in unison, staring at the shorter of the trio.

The three honestly didn't mean to eavesdrop on Kurt while they were walking to class. But they heard Kurt's unmistakable accent, and another's voice that sounded oddly like…Michael?

The three peered around the corner and saw Kurt and Michael standing near the fountain. Kurt had his arms crossed and a brow raised, looking wary of the other boy.

"I'm sorry I ever did that to you Kurt. But if you could just give us a chance, I promise I'll never hurt you again."

Blaine scoffed and crossed his arms, brows furrowing together. Did Michael really thing that Kurt would fall for this shit? Wes placed a placating hand on his shoulder to calm him down as Michael took a step towards Kurt, resting his fingers on his cheek.

"Just give us a chance, Kurt."

Blaine felt anger bubble in his chest, he could see the glint in Michael's eyes that showed everything he was saying was complete and utter bullshit. He knew that Valentine's Day was tomorrow and Michael saw Kurt wasn't himself. Blaine _knew_ the older boy was just planning something that wouldn't end well at all.

"I cannot that do, Michael." Kurt murmured, shifting on his feet.

"You mean you can't do it." Michael corrected.

Blaine clenched his fists, wanting nothing more than to punch the male square in the face.

"NO!" Kurt yelled, and the three boys eyes widened in shock as they watched Michael back away, hands up. "My speak is fine! I do not correct you needing me! So go just away!"

Blaine internally cheered for his friend as he stood up for himself. He was so elated he didn't see the anger that was smoldering in Michael's eyes. Suddenly he ex-Warbler had Kurt by his neck and forced against the wall, gasping for breath.

"Listen, you little fag!"

Blaine growled and bolted over, grabbing Michael by the back of his stupid blonde head and throwing him to the hard brick floor. "What the hell did you just say?"

He could hear Kurt gasp in shock as he directed his fist towards Michael's head. Suddenly a soft hand was stopping him and he could _feel_ Kurt's presence. "He is worth not it, Blaine. Do not risk it." He murmured.

Blaine immediately found himself calmed by Kurt's hands on him. He gave the male on the ground a rather hard shove and Michael backed away, before running off. Wes and David lingered behind, confused on what to do.

Blaine turned towards Kurt then, tenderly touching the already forming bruises on his neck. "Kurt…" he spoke softly.

The foreign boy looked at him with such hurt in his eyes that Blaine wanted to rewind the past week and redo everything he had done wrong. "I'm sorry." He spoke. "I just…."

The two stared at each other before turning to sit cross legged facing each other like they did so often in the privacy of their room. David and Wes slowly making themselves disperse on the intimate moment.

"Kurt….do you know the feeling when you have the right word in your head, and you want to say it out loud. But in your head it's a different language then the one you need? Like when you want to tell me something in English, your mind still has it in French, and you have to struggle to translate it." Kurt nodded his head slowly. "That's how it is with me whenever I'm around you. I have all these things that I want to say to you, but they just keep coming out the wrong way."

Kurt went to speak but Blaine stopped him before continuing. "When I said that I didn't want to be your boyfriend, I was stupid. I want nothing more than to hold you in my arms every single day. To be able to take your hand in the halls and have everyone know that I got a chance to be with you, that I got a chance to date Kurt Hummel." Blaine took in a shaky breath. "But when I called you out on your English, it was wrong. And I was being a hypocrite. I was yelling at you for the exact same thing that I was going through. But you are so much stronger than me, Kurt. You are confident of yourself. That's just something I don't have. But what I did to you was wrong. I just really want you to know….even if you can't reciprocate; I don't care….but I'm in love with you."

Kurt stared at him for a long moment before chewing on his lip and taking in a deep breath. Blaine could tell that he was processing the words and transferring them into French in his mind..

"Blainey….you mean….much so to me." Kurt murmured. "I…understand most all of it….and I cannot grant for you my giveness." Kurt looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "I cannot promise you my trust….but…I can try….but now I still am hurt….by your words." Kurt stared into his eyes, a flick of color back into them.

"But you will have to prove to me that you love me."


	18. Rolling In The Deep

**Guiiiiiiiiiseeeeeeeee, you rock. Seriously. I'M OVER 400 REVIEWS! OMFG! I'm just...uhhhhg, amazed. Thank you all so so much for being so wonderful and supportive, it means the world, truly. :) I hope you enjoy this next chapter! :D**

* * *

A few hours later found Wes sending a mass text to the Warbler's claiming an emergency meeting. The boys filed in and took seats around the common room. Blaine glanced up as he watched Michael walk in and he stood immediately. "What the hell is _he_ doing here?" he literally screamed. Michael had the decency to look nervous and even a bit….shameful?

Kurt chose that moment to walk in, dawned in a complete black ensemble including skinny jeans, a button down, vest, bow tie, and even black combat boots that clicked on the tiled floor. "I invited him here." He murmured, taking a standing place in the front of the room, sharing a nod with the council as the boys sat down in their designated chairs.

"Kurt?"

Wes smiled at all of them. "Kurt, David, and I had a conversation the other night. And we've decided the best way for Kurt to get out what he needs was to sing it. We've enlisted the help of the Warblers."

Blaine shared a glance with Michael and the two actually looked confused before turning back to Kurt. "Well, he's off the Warblers. But I'm the lead! Why wasn't I informed?"

Kurt crossed his arms. "Because I am going to do the singing to you….and to Michael."

The two boys sat down awkwardly on the same couch as the rest of the Warblers got to stand in the front in their normal formation. Kurt at the front in the middle. "Just listen, yes?"

The two enemies nodded before Kurt started singing.

"_There's a fire, starting in my heart.  
Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark."_

The Warblers joined in with Kurt, humming in the background quietly as Kurt's voice grew in power, directing the next lines at Michael, staring him down.

"_Finally I can see you crystal clear.  
Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare.  
See how I'll leave with every piece of you.  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do."_

The Warbler's continued to sing as Kurt made his way through the boys, moving in and out around each boy as he sang the lyrics.

"_There's a fire, starting in my heart.  
Reaching a fever pitch.  
And it's bringing me out the dark."_

Kurt turned towards Blaine this time staring into the boys eyes and singing the lyrics to him, making Blaine's chest feel as though it was being held down with metal.

"_The scars of your love remind me of us,  
they keep me thinking that we almost had it all.  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless.  
I can't help feeling-"_

Kurt took a dramatic breath before pouring his emotion into the chorus of the song, his fists clenching the front of his shirt as his eyes squeezed shut.

"_We could have had it all, rolling in the deep.  
You had my heart inside of your hand.  
And you played it to the beat."_

Kurt made his way around the room, running his fingers through Blaine's hair, then Michaels as he made his way through, cooing the lyrics to the two stunned boys.

"_Baby, I have no story to be told.  
But I've heard one on you,  
and I'm gonna make your head burn.  
Think of my in the depths of your despair.  
Making a home down there,  
as mine sure won't be shared."_

Kurt slinked his way towards Blaine, dropping to his knees in front of the boy, cupping his hands together as he sang.

"_The scars of your love remind me of us.  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all.  
The scars of your love they leave me breathless,  
I can't help feeling-"_

Kurt stood then, running back to the Warblers as they moved slowly, still singing background. He grabbed on each boys tie, pulling them closer to sing the words into them, sharing a duet with each boy, all in perfect harmony for the chorus.

"_We could have had it all, rolling in the deep.  
You had my heart inside of your hand.  
And you played it to the beat.  
We could have had it all, rolling in the deep."_

Kurt then turned to Michael, falling to his knees like he had with Blaine as he practically screamed the lyrics.

"_You had my heart inside of your hand,  
and you played it with a beating!"_

Kurt stood then, and Blaine felt his chest thump at the emotion on the boy. Tears were freely falling down his face as he sang, his fists clenched tight as he sang loud and clear, his feet stomping along with the Warbler's moves.

"_Throw your soul through every open door.  
Count your blessing and find what you look for.  
Turn my sorrow into treasured gold.  
You pay me back in kind and reap just what you saw."_

Kurt actually let out a scream this time, sounding as though it belonged in the song as he sang on, louder and clearer and so full of emotion that Blaine felt like his chest was caving in.

"_We could have had it all, we could have had it all.  
It all, it all, it all.  
We could have had it all, rolling in the deep!  
You had my heart inside of your hand,  
and you played it to the beat."_

Kurt stared straight at Michael for the next words as he slowly made his way towards the two.

"_You could have had it all, rolling in the deep!  
You had my heart inside of your hand!"_

Kurt once more fell to his knees in front of both boys, his fists clenching at the ground as he sang and sang.

"_But you played it!  
You played it!  
You played it!"_

Kurt stared up at the two, his glasz eyes burning into both boys.

"_You played it, to the beat."_

The silence that followed could shatter glass with its impact. Michael stood first, staring at the boy in front of him and letting out a soft sigh and running his fingers through his hair. "I'm not going to fall for it." He whispered, before fleeing the room.

Blaine stared at Kurt for a long moment before pulling him into a tight embrace.

"I understand now, Kurt. I understand."

The small boy just smiled up at him, hugging him back. Kurt thanked the Warblers and the two boys slowly made their way back to their room. Blaine walked him to the door before smiling softly and kissing Kurt's cheek. "I'm going to head out for a bit."

"But it is ten almost." Kurt murmured.

"It's Thursday, and tomorrow's Valentine's, we hardly ever do any work." Blaine smiled softly. "Get some rest, okay?"

Kurt nodded his head as he opened the door to their dorm and stepped inside, but he turned back with a small smile. "Be safe, Blainey."

Blaine smiled at the younger boy and nodded his head as the door shut, leaving him in the hall with his thoughts.

He wanted desperately to tell Kurt;

'I love you.'


	19. I've Got This Friend

**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, you all are just great! I wanted to remind you all that there are going to a be a few Kurt-centric chapters coming up, just so you know! :) I was also talking to **Des_Mac **on Twitter and asked her for some prompts, ans she requested the wonderful Mercedes, so plan for her this chapter! Thank you all so much for the support and I hope you like this chapter. :)**

* * *

Blaine sighed softly to himself as he thought about the events of that day as he pushed open glass doors and made his way into artificial light. All he could think about was Kurt's song, and the bruises on his neck, and the conversation in the courtyard. Everything in his mind was just clouded over with Kurt. How to make him smile, or laugh, or trust him again; how to help him fit in. Blaine worried his bottom lip between his teeth as he walked through the aisles of the store, his thoughts swarming with nothing but _Kurt, Kurt, Kurt._

And now he didn't even know what to get the boy for Valentine's Day. He hardly thought a five dollar gift from the convenience store down the street will let Kurt know how much he loves him. Blaine looked around the Valentine's aisle before sitting on the floor and crossing his legs to stare up at the numerous hearts and balloons and the color red.

"Okay boy, what's got you down?"

Blaine looked over, his eyes opening quickly at the sound of another voice. He saw a beautiful woman with skin dark as chocolate and sinful curves smiling down at him. She wore an assistant manager tag above her name tag that read 'Mercedes'. The woman smiled sweetly as she held out her hand and he accepted it, standing and brushing himself off.

"How did you know?"

The woman gave him an 'oh please' look and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "Not many boys decide to just sit in the middle of aisles and sigh over Valentine's Day gifts."

Blaine sighed softly and looked at the woman, who seemed only to be around nineteen. He wondered how she got an assistant manager tag but just brushed it off for now, worrying about his own problems. "I've got this friend….that I'm sort of in love with. But I messed it up really really badly. I said some really mean things and now I don't know what to do to redeem myself."

"Well, what's she like?"

Blaine blushed brightly and fidgeted, knowing most people's reactions. "Uh….h-he's great-" he started.

Mercedes just smiled at him and rolled her hand in a 'continue' gesture. "Well, he's great, got that. But boy, that sure as hell ain't gonna help you win his heart back."

Blaine smiled happily, so much it felt like his cheeks would break off. "He's got the most beautiful eyes, and voice, and everything about him is intoxicating. And he's so fragile, but so damn confident that it's amazing. And he's so passionate about things. Like the way he holds his heart, because he _knows_ he deserves more than life has given him. He just needs someone to remind him once and a while. And he's just perfect, and wonderful."

Mercedes smiled even wider and patted his shoulder. "You got it bad, boy." She chuckled.

Blaine blushed once more and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, I'm not much for words…"

"You seemed pretty good to me." Mercedes laughed before taking his arm and leading him down the aisles to the office supply section. She looked around before finding some post-it notes in numerous colors before handing them to Blaine. "Here." She smiled.

Blaine took the papers and smiled at her in confusion. "Uhmm, what am I supposed to do with these?" he asked.

Mercedes just smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders. "Show him why you love him." She started heading back towards the front. "And grab yourself a bouquet of roses on the way out, they're on me."

Blaine watched the woman retreat before a smile fell upon his lips as he ran out of the store. Stopped, ran back to grab the flowers, much to Mercedes laughter, and ran back on his way towards Dalton.

Blaine hid the flowers in the common room before he made his way over to his dorm, opening the door to find that Kurt was still awake and flipping through a Vogue magazine. He smiled happily, his plan working better and better. "Welcome back." Kurt smiled, closing the magazine and placing it to the side as he say up on the bed.

"Thanks." Blaine smiled before making his way towards the window and grabbing his guitar. "I want to sing you something. So listen to the lyrics closely, okay?" Kurt nodded and Blaine stood in front of him, strumming as he started to sing the duet he had turned into a solo.

"_I've got this friend, I don't think you know him.  
He's not much for words, he's hid his hardened way."_

Blaine smiled as Kurt seemed to be listening intently, his fingers tapping along with the guitar as he made his way around the room, strumming slowly as he sang the next words, making eye contact with Kurt to relay their meaning even more.

"_Oh I've got this friend, a loveless romantic.  
All that he really wants, is someone to want him back."_

He was surprised that joined in on the chorus of the song, but he smiled and kept playing while he sang, turning towards his friend.

"_Ohh, if the right one came, if the right one came along.  
Ohhh, ohh, ohh ohh ohh, if the right one came, along."_

Blaine couldn't hide the smile as Kurt started to sing the female's original part and he played the tune easily on the guitar.

"_Oh I've got this friend, I don't think you know.  
He sings a simple song, it sounds a lot like his."_

Kurt looked up at him and blushed softly as he continued to sing.

"_Oh I've got this friend, holding onto his heart.  
Like it's a little secret, like it's all he's got to give."_

Blaine could only smile at how perfectly the lyrics fit the situation for the two of them. HE couldn't believe he'd never thought of this song before now.

"_Ohh, if the right one came, if the right one came along.  
Ohh if the right one came, along."_

Blaine walked slowly towards Kurt, strumming the chords. _"It'd be such a shame."_

Kurt sang back. _"If they never meet."_

Blaine grinned, singing back to his friend. _"He sounds lovely."_

Kurt stood to face him. _"He sounds right out of a dream."_

Blaine stepped back. _"If only."_

Kurt stepped back. _"If only."_

The two grinned and stepped towards each other once more. _"If only."_

Blaine pressed his forehead to Kurt's as they continued to sing to each other, still strumming the guitar between their bodies, breath mingling as the words left their lips and tears formed in their eyes.

"_Ohhh.  
Ohh, if the right one came, if the right one came.  
Ohhh."_

Kurt smiled, pressing a kiss to Blaine's cheek. _"I've got this friend."_

The two smiled and sang together. _"If the right one came, if the right one came along. Ohh."_

Kurt sang once more, pressing their foreheads back together and letting their breath mingle again. _"I've got this friend."_

The two stared into each other's eyes as they sang the last verse.

"_If the right one came…along."_

The two boys each took a breath and stared at the other before smiling and letting out a soft chuckle. Kurt took a step back to separate them and wiped at his tears before looking up at Blaine.

"You're getting there." He whispered.


	20. Surprises And Sticky Notes

**Thank you all so so so so much! I honestly can't believe this fic has made it to twenty chapters and is still going. I feel like continuing this at least until graduation. What do you think? And I really hope that you like this Kurt p.o.v. chapter! It was quite easy to write. But honestly, thank you for the support, you guys are super amazing! :D **

* * *

The smell of flowers woke him up early the next morning before his alarm clock did. Kurt blinked slightly, looking around the room to find it void of his roommate. He wondered where Blaine had gone off to at six that morning, classes didn't start for another hour. He glanced down at his pillow to see a single red rose laying on it with a pink post-it note attached to it. He smiled softly in confusion before reading the note.

**Your Yawn.**

He stared at Blaine's blocky handwriting for a long time before shrugging his shoulders and pressing the post-it up against his wall near his bed, the two words popping off of the fluorescent paper bringing a small smile to his face, even if he didn't know what they meant. He took the rose and filled a bottle up with water and placed the flower in it on his desk, reminding himself to ask if anyone had a vase.

Kurt walked towards the bathroom to start working on his skin, flicking on the light, only to find another sticky note on the large mirror. This one a bright blue reading once again, only a few words.

**Your Smile**

Kurt brought the note back to his bed and placed it on the wall next to the other one before returning to the bathroom and opening the shower curtain. He promptly laughed when he found another one attached to the nozzle.

**Your Shampoo.**

He put the note out on top of his robe and turned on the shower, humming softly to himself as he washed his hair with said shampoo. He grabbed for his conditioner and snorted when he found a slightly damp sticky-note on the bottom of it.

**Your Conditioner.**

He rolled his eyes and finished washing himself before stepping out of the shower and toweling off. He really wanted to know why Blaine was leaving all these random sticky notes for him. He chewed on his lip as he worked on his hair, just thinking about everything. He remembered when he was first told that he was being shipped off to Dalton. Then he was thinking about how he had met Blaine, and their relationship in general.

He thought about the fight and the make-up. He thought about Michael, and the way that Blaine stuck up for him. He worked on covering the bruises on his neck and cheek before grabbing his toothbrush, already expecting the purple post-it wrapped around the handle reading: **Your Teeth.**

Kurt walked into his room and placed the sticky notes next to the others, starting a little collage on his wall as he sang to himself, opening the closet door, only to have a dozen balloons pop out at him, shimmering different shades of red and pink. He giggled softly and pulled out his uniform, reading the pink sticky note and blushing red.

**The Way You Dress.**

He pulled on the uniform and worked to round in the balloons to one corner of the room before tying them to the computer chair and grabbing his messenger bag before making his way out to the hallway. He was immediately greeted by Wes and David, who happened to be passing by.

"Hey Kurt!" Wes spoke cheerfully, falling into step.

Kurt smiled at the duo. "Good morning." He responded, frowning in confusion when the two boys each held out a sticky note. He rolled his eyes before glancing at the two. "Blainey?"

The boys nodded and pressed the notes in his hand before scampering off. Kurt chuckled and looked down at the notes. The purple one read; **You're Friends With My Friends** and the orange one read; **Your Kickass Audition For Warblers.**

Kurt slid the notes into his pocket as he made his way down the stairs and into the cafeteria for breakfast, getting his normal fruit salad and typing his account number into the keypad. Along with his receipt he received another sticky note from the smiling elderly lunch lady. He beamed back at her and walked over to the normal Warblers table, discreetly reading the note. **The Way You Separate All Your Fruit.**

He tucked the note alongside the others and listened to the other Warblers talk about different charity concerts they wanted to plan, and maybe even a field trip to the carnival tomorrow. He smiled, nodding his head and doing his best to speak. "Have you been to a carnival Kurt?" Thad asked when his brows furrowed in confusion at their descriptions.

The boys waited patiently as he tried to translate his words to English. "I not have. Papa was much busy for to go."

That smiled sadly before nodding. "Then it's settled, the Warblers will go to the Lima Carnival tomorrow!"

Kurt chuckled and finished his breakfast before the bell rang for classes and he stood to throw it out and into the garbage. "Kurt!"

The foreign boy turned around and smiled. "Hello Thad." He beamed.

The third councilman smiled at him and placed a green post-it in his hand before skipping off to his class. Kurt looked down at the note and giggled for the millionth time that day.

**The Adorable Way You Speak.**

* * *

Kurt sat in the nurses office and smiled at Brittany as she took back his emergency inhaler and placed it in his cubby. "Feel better now?" Brittany smiled at him, ruffling his hair. Kurt smiled at her, she was the only other person besides Blaine allowed to do that.

"Better much, thank you." Kurt blushed before standing to leave. He made his way towards the door before he heard an exclamation from the nurse and a call of his name.

"Wait! I have one more thing for you!"

Kurt turned around and Brittany placed a sticky note in his hand. He giggled. "I known have should." He smiled before making his way out and reading the note. **That You're Friends With The Nurse.**

Kurt made his way to Warblers practice, surprised to find that Blaine still wasn't there, but the others didn't seem too worried. He blushed brightly when one by one each of the warblers made their way over to him, besides Thad, Wes, and David, and handed him a post-it note. He blushed bright red and waited the hour until practice was over and he was in the common room to read the ten notes alone.

**You Love Animals.**

**The Way You Say My Name.**

**You Skip When You're Excited.**

**You Sleep With A Teddy Bear.**

**You Love Designing Clothes.**

**You Know How To Fix A Car.**

**We Have The Same Taste In Music.**

**The Way You Smile Sometimes Without Teeth.**

**You Love Watching Disney Movies.**

**Your Nose Scrunches When You're Tired.**

Kurt laughed and made his way up back towards his dorm room. He pushed the door open and gasped loud when he saw the room. It was dimmed and lit up with candles. There was a small round table covered with a tablecloth and set, a single rose and candle in the center. Two chairs were placed across from each other and piano music was playing from the speakers.

Blaine was standing in a black suit and tie, beaming at him from under his gelled back hair. Kurt blinked in surprise and looked up at his friend, Blaine gestured for him to continue with what he was going to do and Kurt placed the rest of the sticky notes on his wall before he felt Blaine behind him. He watched the tan hand place another post-it on the wall.

**You.**

Kurt turned around to face the male, and they were inches away from each other. The foreign boy looked up at Blaine.

"Blainey, what were for the all sticky notes?"

Blaine grinned down at him and he felt his face flush in the candle lit room. The lead Warbler stepped closer and Kurt felt his heart thump in his chest, and the next sentence made his jaw drop and his eyes widen as his heart nearly hammered out of his chest while Blaine just beamed at him.

"They're all the things that I love about you."


	21. The Carnival

**Thank you all so so so much for all the wonderful reviews. I honestly cannot believe how many I got for the last chapter. It was absolutely mindblowing and I thank you all so freaking much! Just, wow, guys. I honestly can't thank you enough. I've never gotten this many readers or alerts or reviews before and AHHHH! So thank you guys, you're the ones who helped make this fic grow the way it did. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. And once more THANK YOU! :D**

* * *

Blaine loved carnivals ever since he was a little boy. He loved all the big rides that he was always too short to go on, he loved the small ones that always made him feel like he was four years old. He loved the greasy food and the big crowds. He loved riding the Ferris wheel at night and spending ten dollars to try and win a prize you could find at the dollar store. He was exhilarated watching the different shows they put on and just plain ecstatic to be there.

And now he was watching all of these emotions flutter through Kurt's glasz eyes and he started loving carnivals even more then he had before. He was pretty sure that in a second Kurt would start screaming and jumping up and down. His eyes were taking in all the different things while he made sure to not get caught in the crowd. Blaine smiled as he felt a tap on his shoulder and tore his eyes from Kurt to see Wes and David. "Hey guys." He grinned.

"Hey Blainers." Wes smirked, petting his head of curly hair, which was free of its usual gel. "How are things going with our little baguette?"

Blaine couldn't help but laugh at the obscure nickname for his friend. "I'm not sure whether I should find that offensive or not?"

Wes rolled his eyes. "You know we love our boy…." Wes paused as David nudged his shoulder.

"Uh…guys….where is he?"

The trio all paused to look around their surroundings; moments ago Kurt was in their line of vision, not anymore. They caught a flash of the purple scarf that Kurt had worn that day and they set off running, feeling a sense of panic run through him, Blaine bolted as fast as he could. The last thing that he wanted was for Kurt to get lost in such a crowd, and if the Dalton jacket trailing Kurt was a clue, Michael.

Blaine looked around as he turned a corner, finding the boy standing, and his eyes wild and confused. "Michael." The foreign boy hissed. "Why can you not just leave alone me?"

Blaine froze, feeling like he was in the courtyard all over again. Kurt placed his hands on his hips and raised a brow as Michael sputtered for a moment.

"Just give me a chance."

Kurt laughed out loud at the words, fixing his bangs. "Must many how chances to give you, Michael? How much more do you need for to me forgive?"

Blaine was beyond surprised that Michael didn't correct the words; instead the male just nodded his head and _let Kurt speak._

"I know I don't deserve it…but….please, Kurt?"

Blaine watched his friends features soften a tiny bit before he made a non-committal sound and waving his hand. "On goes."

"I don't want to be gay." Michael spoke, shaking his head. "I don't want to tell my parents that I like boys, and that my girlfriend isn't real. And I was getting past it, I really was. And then you waltz on into Dalton and oh, look, there goes all chances of me getting rid of my feelings for boys!"

Kurt takes a step forward but Michael shakes his head. "I hate everything about you. I hate your voice and I hate your hair and your clothes. The way you walk, the way you speak, the way you freaking laugh. I hate all of it!" Michael growled, shaking his head.

Kurt bit at his lip, taking a step back. "I hate all of it because I can't get you out of my head. And all I can think is that, if I hurt you, I'll never have to deal with having these stupid feelings for you! I _want_ to hate you, Kurt!" Michael growled before taking a step forward and pinning him to the wall. "_I want to hate you_." He spoke desperately, moving forward in an attempt to press their lips together.

Kurt avoided the move and blurted. "I hate you!"

Both boys froze and Blaine could only stare in shock as Michael backed off. "I hate everything you done have to me Torment me, you did. I hate you it for. And…." Kurt looked away, biting his lower lip. "I never will love you…." He spoke, looking up. "I like else one some." He murmured.

Michael nodded his head and turned to make his way out. "Thank you for making this easier, Kurt." He spoke. Blaine could see the hunched posture and the clenched fists. He wasn't sure if this was over or not.

He decided that he may as well catch up to Kurt before the smaller boy panicked. He tried not to let the fact that Kurt liked someone else cause too much excitement in his chest as he bound towards the foreign boy.

* * *

Blaine laughed to himself as he heard Kurt's voice, spilling French lyrics as he tried to locate him in the hall of mirrors.

"Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"

Blaine let out another laugh as he continued to search for his friend. The two had gone on every ride they could possibly think of and were about to head to the games after the mirror maze. That is, if he ever found his freaking friend.

"Boo!"

Blaine most definitely did not scream when Kurt popped up from around the corner. The French boy smirked and beckoned him through the maze before taking his hand and walking through the exit.

"I prop an osition for you." Kurt spoke easily, taking his hand.

"A proposition?" Blaine asked in confusion as he followed the boy, basking in the warmth of his pale hand.

"Yes. I said that. Anyways I want you to prize me a win." Kurt grinned.

Blaine chuckled and followed Kurt, raising a brow. "And what do I get if I win you a prize?"

"Me." Kurt spoke.

"I'm confused."

"You me get, Blaine. I want to be your boyfriend."

Blaine nearly felt his heart explode in his chest as he smiled before setting towards the water soaker game, where you had to shoot the water gun at the target and pop your balloon first.

"I have a better proposition." Blaine smirked, paying for a match between the two and sitting down on one of the stools, grabbing his water gun.

Kurt raised a brow and did the same, sitting next to him and grabbing his own water gun. "Oh really? What is?"

Blaine grinned as the countdown began. "If I win, I get to be your boyfriend. If you win, you get to be mine."

Kurt giggled as the game started. "Deal."

The two watched as they aimed and let their balloons grow larger and larger until a resounding POP! sounded through the booth.

The two stared at each other as the carnival worker handed the boy a stuffed panda bear. Blaine smirked as he placed the animal into Kurt's arms. "I win." He grinned.

Kurt flushed and took the stuffed animal before leaning forward and pressing their lips together before pulling away and smirking.

"I think I like losing."


	22. Princes And Princesses

**You can blame the super hot weather in New York for this really random chapter! Ahah. And I promise I'll update GALM soon! I've been busy with Prom on friday, and my last day of classes before graduation in two weeks! So once I have summer here, I should have more time to update faster! I promise! But thank you all so much for the wonderful support. I honestly cannot believe the amount of reviews this fic has gotten and I thank you all so much! And please feel free to keep on reviewing, it inspires me and makes me super happy! But thank you too all me readers and reviewers! :D **

**I disclaim.**

* * *

Blaine couldn't help but grin at the fact that he was curled up next to his _boyfriend_. Scratch that, his boyfriend of _three _months. Their three month anniversary was going to be that May, in exactly a week. Kurt was curled into his arm, his head on Blaine's chest as he breathed a sigh of contentment. Blaine smiled as he smoothed the brunette locks through his fingers. Kurt murmured another agreement and snuggled even closer to the older boy. "Feels nice." He murmured in a sleepy tone.

Blaine smiled and tilted the boys chin up so that he could press their lips together. He felt a million butterflies explode in his stomach at the thought that he could do this whenever he wanted to.

Blaine couldn't help but grin even more at the angelic look on Kurt's face. Kurt pressed their lips together once more before pulling away, his eyes sparkling with mischief and Blaine groaned softly.

"What's popped into that Frenchy little mind of yours?"

Kurt only smirked at him before grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door, while at the same time sending out a text on his phone. Blaine could only follow obediently after his boyfriend as they made their way through several hallways and staircases. He wondered where they could possibly be going at eleven at night, but he just went along with it He found lately that no matter how ridiculous the request was, he just had to do what Kurt wanted. One flutter of those brunette lashes and he was putty in the boys hands.

Blaine was a bit surprised when Kurt pushed open the doors to the indoor pool at Dalton. Blaine knew that he should be surprised to find all the Warblers there, already getting ready for a giant night time pool party, but living with Kurt made his used to random surprises. He smiled down at the boy before pressing a kiss to his hand. Kurt winked before he started running towards the pool, effectively pulling Blaine with him.

"Kurt! What are you doing? We're in our pajamas! What are you- OH MY FRIGGING GOD!"

Blaine could hear the laughter before he surfaced from the cool pool water, shaking out his curls as he looked around to see various Warblers jumping into the pool around him. Kurt surfaced a few moments later, shaking out his brunette locks. The white t-shirt he wore was plastered to his torso as he treaded the water, their hands lingering near each other's once more.

Blaine rolled his eyes at the male, not liking the feeling of his wet clothes, heavy on his skin. "Did you really have to pull me into the water?"

Kurt just smirked at him before dunking him under the water and trying to swim away. Blaine opened his eyes under the water, grabbing at the males ankle and pulling him back into his grasp.

"Blainey! No!" Kurt shrieked, fighting to get out of the grasp.

Blaine laughed and pulled his boyfriend closer, pressing wet, chlorinated kisses to his face and lips. "You dragged me in here Hummel, now deal with the consequences!" he smirked.

"Wes! David! Help! A Blaine attached has itself to me!" The duo in question chuckled at the words before jumping into the water.

"Back Ursula! Unhand our mermaid!" Wes yelled, raising a fist in the air, causing the three to crack up.

"Sebastian! Wait, we must be careful with the mermaid! Lest she loses her voice!"

"Ah! Of course Flounder! How could I be so naïve?"

Kurt giggled as he squirmed in Blaine's arms. "Sebastian! Flounder! The Octopus woman trying is to my voice steal!" Kurt laughed out loud, breaking his character so easily.

"Do not fear Ariel! We are here to save you!" David proclaimed before dunking Blaine under the water, who faked anger as Wes pulled Kurt to safety, the two laughing out loud as the ran out of the water.

Blaine resurfaced once more, wiping water from his eyes to find Kurt leaning on his arms and staring at him from outside the water. He swam over and raised himself up so their noses were brushing. "Well hello princess. Have I seen you somewhere before?"

Kurt giggled softly and leaned down to kiss him. "Once upon a dream." He smirked.

Blaine laughed and pulled himself out of the water to dry off as the other Warbler's laughed and mingled around him. He glanced at Kurt, smiling so freely.

"Does this make me the Prince now?" he smiled.

"Definitely."

* * *

Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's sleeping form before making his way out of the dorm to go shower in the communal bathroom. He whistled softly to himself and waved at a few passing Warblers coming from the pool party, which was still raging at even two in the morning. He stepped into the empty bathroom and made his way into the shower, singing a few Disney songs to himself.

He had just finished pulling his pajama pants on when Michael barged into the room, anger in his eyes.

"Do you have to flaunt it?" he hissed at him.

Blaine held his hands up calmly, backing away. "Calm down, Michael. What are you talking about?"

"Don't tell me to frigging calm down!" Michael yelled at him, stepping closer as he glared, fists clenched. "I've had to watch for three frigging months while you flaunted him off in front of me! Even today at the pool, you had to grab every little piece of attention!"

Blaine shook his head slightly. "Shouldn't I get to enjoy my time with my boyfriend?" he murmured.

"NO!" Michael yelled, raising his fist towards Blaine. "He would have been _mine_ if you hadn't come along and just stole him from me!"

"He didn't want you, Michael!" Blaine spoke, raising his voice and stepping forward to meet his gaze.

"He doesn't even love you!" Michael yelled loudly.

"And he'll never love you either! No one will ever love you? Wanna know why? Because you're a spineless pathetic ass who is controlling and manipulative! You don't deserve someone like Kurt! You don't deserve anyone!"

Blaine should have been expecting it, but the punch to his nose still came as a shock. His eyes widened as blood gushed into his hands. Michael glared at him, stepping forward.

"You don't deserve him, Anderson!" he hissed.

"Blainey?"

The two froze at the higher voice, turning towards the door to see a bleary eyed Kurt. His hair was mussed up and his eyes were still glazed from the sleep he must have just woken from.

"Kurt, go back to the dorm. Everything's fine." Blaine spoke calmly, not taking his gaze away from Michael.

"Yeah Kurt, this is between adults."

Blaine seethed at the mocking tone as he heard the patter of bare feet on the tile. His eyes widened as he watched Kurt raise his fist, slapping Michael directly on the cheek with a resounding smack. The male yelped in shock and pain as he backed up, his left cheek flaming red with a handprint the size of the male divas.

Kurt glared at him before stepping forward. "Get out." He hissed. "I never see you want again."

Michael opened his mouth to speak and Kurt raised his hand, smacking him once more. "Think _even_ about language my correcting and I will smack you hard so you'll bleed." He hissed, eyes dark with anger.

Michael raised his hands and made his way out, cradling his burning cheek. Blaine stared in shock at his boyfriend as Kurt calmly cleaned up his bloodied nose and hands with soap and water, gently pressing it with Blaine's wet washcloth. Blaine stared intently at the younger boy working gently and carefully to clean over any leftover blood before smiling at him and pressing a kiss to his, thankfully not broken, nose.

"All better." Kurt smiled sweetly.

Blaine could only wonder how the boy had gone from so angry to caring and sweet in a matter of seconds. Instead of dwelling on it he pulled Kurt to him softly and pressed their lips carefully together.

"Thank you." He whispered against his lips.

Kurt just smiled at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sometimes _you_ play to have the Princess, and I play to have the Prince."


	23. So I Gotta Tell You, Goodbye, Goodbye

**Sorry that this took so long for me to get out! I had my Senior Ball on Friday and had spent a lot of time just getting ready for it. But my final day of Senior year on the 10th so I should have more time to update! I really hope that you enjoy this chapter, even though there is not much dialogue or anything in it, but still! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!**

**I disclaim.**

* * *

Blaine awoke to the pattering of rain on the glass window, muffling the sound of tears in the small dormitory. If Blaine were a dog his ears would be perked up in confusion. He sits up and glances at his alarm clock, the red digits shining _3:49am._ At first he thinks that he left the television on or the radio, until he notices Kurt curled up into a small ball under his comforter, body shaking and soft whimpers leaving his lips.

Blaine makes his way over to the bed and kneels down to look at his boyfriend's face, only to see that he's sleeping. He feels his chest tighten at the fact that Kurt is crying in his sleep and there's nothing he can do to stop the dream that's causing the tears. Blaine bits at his lip before crawling into the twin sized bed and pulls the younger boy to his chest as tears stream down the porcelain cheeks. His fingers find Kurt's hand and he clasps them together, fingers intertwining as he starts to hum softly.

Kurt's body is still shaking in his arms but he is determined to keep the grip on his hand and continue the soft lullaby in his ear. He doesn't care that it's almost four in the morning and his alarm clock will go off soon and he'll have to get ready for class. He doesn't care that this bed is way too small to fit two teenage boys on. All he cares about is making sure that whatever is causing the tears to stream Kurt's cheeks is far gone by time he wakes up in the morning.

Kurt rolls over in his sleep until his head is resting on Blaine's chest as the lead warbler is pushed to his back. The two still have their hand intertwined and Kurt's right ear is resting above Blaine's heart, the steady thumping replacing the lullaby that has faded on Blaine's lips. Kurt's grip on his hand tightens as his tears subside ever so slowly and his breathing returns to normal. Kurt's eyelids flutter and his lashes cast shadows over his cheeks from the muted light from the courtyard lights outside their window.

Blaine feels Kurt relax in his arms and he smiles to himself before snuggling under the large comforter with his boyfriend until he too falls into a peaceful sleep, much more comfortable now than when he was alone in his bed.

The alarm clock goes off much too soon for Blaine's pleasure and he desperately wants to reach it, but he's so comfortable that he thinks that ear piercing shrieking from the device is almost worth it. Kurt on the other hand, seems to completely disagree as he reaches back and grabs the cord for the alarm clock, pulling it out of the socket and proceeding to throw the electronic across the room until it hits the wall with a heavy thud and falls to the floor. Blaine can't help but chuckle and press a kiss to the boys nose.

"Well good morning star shine."

Kurt mutters something in French under his lips and rolls over, earning himself another chuckle as Blaine reluctantly pulls himself from the covers. He lets Kurt rest some more as he gets ready for the day, pulling on his uniform and gelling his hair back before brushing his teeth, a small smile finding its way to his lips as he finds a sticky note from Valentine's day attached to the mirror where Kurt seemed to replace it. The one that reads; _your smile._

He walked back into the room and shakes Kurt gently. "Sweetie, you have to wake up now."

"I want not to wake up." Kurt murmurs under his breath, burrowing into the blankets. Blaine is quite surprised by the notion, because normally Kurt is the one having to drag him out of bed. He slowly pulls the covers back, much to the foreign boy's dismay.

"You have to go to class, hun."

Kurt glares at him, his eyes surprisingly red even though he had been crying during the night as he sits up, walking over to the bathroom and slamming the door behind him. Blaine stares at the oak frame as if it personally offended him and wonders what's wrong with the countertenor. He gathers his books and soon Kurt is dressed and walking with him to their first period class, strangely quiet and distant. Blaine can only stare and silently worry.

* * *

When Blaine walks into Warblers practice he is surprised to see Kurt having a discussion with the three lead council members. Kurt had kept silent the entire day, seemingly unattached to everything around him. He takes his normal seat with the rest of the Warblers while Wes bangs his gavel, Kurt and David off to the side, still silently talking to each other. Wes clears his throat before he speaks.

"Today instead of our normal practice, we are going to have one of our own members sing." Wes nods and gestures for Kurt to take the floor.

The pale countertenor walks up to the front of the room, and Blaine notices that his boyfriend looks washed out, with reddened eyes and dark bruises under them. His hair is in disarray and his clothes look a tiny bit rumbled. David sits down at the piano and Wes takes a place in front of the rarely used drums, the two starting a strangely familiar tune. Kurt looks straight ahead before opening his mouth to sing.

_Mother, you had me but I never had you  
I wanted you but you didn't want me  
So I got to tell you  
Goodbye, goodbye_

Blaine stares in confusion as his boyfriend sings the familiar Christina Aguilera cover of 'Mother', but he still wonders why he is singing it in the first place. He can see the telltale signs of tears behind glasz eyes and he wishes he knew what was going on.

_Father, you left me but I never left you_  
_I needed you but you didn't need me_  
_So I got to tell you_  
_Goodbye, goodbye_

Blaine makes the connection between the father lyrics to the infamous Burt Hummel and his son, but the confusion still laces his thoughts as various Warblers start to hum a harmony for their beloved exchange student.

_Children, don't do what I have done_  
_I couldn't walk but I tried to run_  
_So I got to tell you_  
_Goodbye, goodbye_

Blaine bites at his lip and hums along, staring at his boyfriend as if the answer for the song will suddenly pop out of nowhere. But as tears stream down the boy's cheeks nothing comes to his mind.

_Mama don't go  
Daddy come home_

Kurt repeats those last two lines numerous times as his phone goes off and he opens it to read the incoming text from his father reminding him to wish his mom a happy mother's day.

And then suddenly everything falls together as Kurt ends the song, the piano and drums playing out as his throat constricts as the two words repeat themselves over and over in his mind until he feels like he's going to be sick.

Mother's Day.

* * *

Kurt walks into their dorm and Blaine immediately ambushes him, pulling him close to his arms and pressing tender kisses to his neck and cheeks and lips. Every piece of exposed skin is rained upon with sweet kisses until Kurt has to pull away in confusion.

"Blainey?"

"I'm sorry I didn't realize it was mother's day earlier, and I'm so so sorry Kurt! I can't imagine how hard this must be for you since you're not in France and I wish there was something that I could do to make this better! But I'm here for you and I want to make you feel better in any way that I can." Blaine rushes out before Kurt breaks down into tears and pulls him into a hug, pressing his cheek to Blaine's chest.

"You need not to do anything, but hold to me." He whispers softly.

Blaine does just that, pulling the boy close and breathing in his scent as he hears Kurt whisper 'Thank you' over and over in his ear.

He knows that it's not much, but at least he's doing something right.


	24. Breathe Me

**I hope you all like this chapter a little more with the last, since that one didn't seem to get many reviews. I'm starting to think that I should add more fluff and less angst! But I hope you all aren't getting bored with this story! I'm trying harder lovelies! Thank you though to the wonderful reviewers and you wonderful readers! :) **

**I disclaim.**

* * *

Blaine yawned softly as he flipped the pages in his library book. He smiled when he heard two bodies plop down in front of him and stare at him, as if suddenly everything he did was the most interesting thing in the world. He continued to flip through the pages of his book as if he didn't even notice them there.

"Are you seriously still reading the French dictionary?" Wes finally broke the silence, hiding his smile behind his fist.

Blaine looked up at him and shrugged his shoulders. "Pardon me if I want to learn more of my boyfriend's home language."

David smiled and hit Wes with his shoulder casually, the two sharing a soft look before turning back to their friend. "I think it's rather endearing." David spoke, causing both boys to stare at him and he continued. "I mean, Blaine sucks at languages. He's barely passing Italian as we speak, but he's dedicated to teaching himself French so that Kurt will feel more comfortable at Dalton."

Blaine stared at his friend for a long time before putting the book down on the table. "What do you two want?"

"I told you he'd be suspicious." Wes whispered to David.

"You know? If you guys want to go get a room, feel free." Blaine spoke, smirking as he watched both boys flush.

Wes groaned for a moment before turning to stare at him. "We want to go on a double date." He spoke quickly, blushing red.

Blaine stared at him for a long moment. "Wait….what?"

David took the lead on the next one. "I asked Wes out, and then he did that nervous fidgety thing and then broke his gavel. So I thought that if we went on a double date it would be less stressful."

Blaine smiled at the two boys before nodding his head. "Let me go check with Kurt." He murmured before standing up and making his way out of the library. He turned once more with a small smile. "I'm really happy for you two."

Wes and David beamed at him before urging him out the door.

Kurt smiled up when Blaine walked through the door, causing the other boy to smile back in surprise but remain silent as he continued to let his fingers play the opening song. Blaine had heard the piano music coming from the common room on his way back to his dorm to talk to Kurt about dinner. Ever since mother's day last week the boy had been a little on edge, so he shouldn't have been surprised that Kurt was getting his emotions out through song. He heard Kurt take in a breath before he started to sing to him, their eyes still locked together.

"_Help, I have done it again.  
I have been here many times before.  
Hurt myself again today.  
And the worst part is there's no one else to listen._

_Be my friend, hold me.  
Wrap me up.  
Unfold me.  
I am small, and needy.  
Warm me up.  
And breathe me…"_

Blaine pulled himself closer to the boy he loved, wrapping his arm securely around his waist. He knew that the easiest way for Kurt to get out anything that he was feeling was to sing it out. He had grown accustomed to hearing anger and sadness and desire through the way Kurt would sing to him. Today was still the sadness from the week before.

"_Ouch, I have lost myself again.  
Lost, myself and I don't know where to be found.  
Yeah, I'm sinking brick by brick.  
Lost myself again, and I feel unsafe._

_Be my friend, hold me.  
Wrap me up.  
Unfold me.  
I am small, and needy.  
Warm me up.  
And breathe me…"_

Blaine stood then, making his way around the piano bench to wrap his arms around the small boys waist, resting his chin on his shoulder and turning his face towards the junction where Kurt's neck met his clavicle. He breathed in the scent of the male and Kurt's breathing stuttered for a moment. Blaine pressed a kiss to the skin and urged Kurt to continue, whispering softly in his ear. "Sing baby, you're so strong. Sing for me." Kurt took in another breath before singing.

"_Be my friend, hold me.  
Wrap me up.  
Unfold me.  
I am small, and needy.  
Warm me up….."_

Kurt choked towards the end as his fingers trembled on the piano keys before Blaine pulled him around, pulling him close to his chest and whispering soothing words as he breathed in his scent, his eyes so sad for the boy in them that he bit back his tears. "Kurt…" he whispered softly.

That seemed to be all it took for Kurt to crumble in front of him, sobs wracking his small body as he cried into Blaine's shirt. Blaine could feel all the hurt and sadness inside of the boy, much like the first night he ever cried in his arms. Blaine wondered if anyone had ever just held Kurt since his mother died. He knew that his father had been distant and lost interest in him. He knew that Kurt was jealous of the new son that he seemed to get out of his new wife so many years ago.

Kurt took in a shuddering breath, unable to breathe as he felt his windpipe close up. Blaine felt the boy still beneath him and paused, quickly looking in his pocket for the extra inhaler he always carried with him. "Kurt, you have to breathe baby." He spoke, falling to his knees in front of him.

Kurt stared at him in shock, his eyes open and staring at something behind Blaine's shoulder as he shook his head, turning a sickening shade of white. Blaine heard footsteps but played them no mind as he finally found the inhaler in his blazer pocket and pulled it out.

"Let me." A gruff voice spoke, taking the inhaler from his trembling hands and bringing it to Kurt's lips, pressing the life back into Kurt with each press of the button. Kurt started breathing, but the shocked and frightened look never left his eyes as he stared at the man. Silence took over the room before Kurt finally spoke.

"Papa?"

Burt Hummel smiled stiffly at his son, arms crossed as he handed him the inhaler before letting out a breath and speaking once more.

"I think it's time you come home."_  
_


	25. Should I Stay Or Should I Go?

**Thank you all sooo sooo much for the wonderful and sweet reviews that you all have given me! I have chapter 26 written and I'm almost done with chapter 27. I'm not sure how many there will be but I can tell you the next two or three will be angsty to get it all out of my system, and then the rest will be filled with useless fluff. We're currently in the last month of May in case any of you are concerned. :) Thank you all so much though, Over 600 reviews. HOLY CRAP! I'm wondering if maybe I can get it to hit a thousand? Wouldn't that be awesome? Ahah. Sorry for the super long author's note, but you guys are just amazing. So yah, THANK YOU!**

**I Disclaim.**

* * *

Blaine paced back and forth outside the common room, his hands clasped tightly behind his back as he walked the same path back and forth.

"You're going to burn a hole into the carpet." A voice spoke.

Blaine turned with a glare before continuing his pacing. "I don't want to talk to you right now, Michael."

Michael stared at him for a moment before sighing softly and sitting down on a chair across from Blaine and the common room door. The two remained silent as they heard the sound of French words from inside the room. It seemed as though the gruffer voice was easy and controlled, while the higher one was close to hysterical.

Blaine turned towards Michael once more. "What are you even doing here?" he sighed softly, falling into the seat across from him, his feet aching from so much pacing.

"I could ask you the same thing; the common room is open to _all_ Warblers."

"Last I heard you weren't a Warbler any longer."

Blaine watched as Michael flinched before staring down at the floor. He finally noticed that the male looked tired and sick. His face was still bruised from when Kurt had slapped him. But more than that, he just looked plain defeated. "I've done a lot of bad shit, huh?" Michael finally spoke after a few silent moments.

Blaine looked at him and rolled his eyes. "You've fucked up big time." He murmured.

Michael sighed softly and held his head in his hands. "I'm just….he's amazing. You know? And I just keep doing everything wrong. All my words come out so horrible in front of him. I mean, I was cruel and horrible. Because someone hurt me a long time ago and I suddenly got it into my head that the only way to function was to show anyone I would ever be interested in the same amount of cruelness. To hurt them too."

Blaine stared at the boy who was suddenly spilling his guts. But it was a good distraction from worrying about what was going on with his boyfriend and his father behind the oak doors.

"Then Kurt comes along, and suddenly I want to do things like sing to him and take him on dates and make him smile all the freaking time!" he chuckled softly, laying his head back on the chair. "I'm going to a therapist." He murmured. "And my first step towards getting better was apologizing to everyone I've ever hurt." Michael sat up to stare at the Warbler. "I'm sorry, Blaine." He murmured. "You're really, really lucky to have Kurt."

Blaine smiled at him before frowning and mumbling. "Not for much longer."

Michael raised a brow. "Why do you say that?"

"Kurt's father is in there, he wants to take Kurt back to France."

Michael's eyes widened. "He can't just do that!"

Blaine shrugged softly. "There's nothing we can do."

Michael sat back for a few moments before looking towards him. "What if Kurt was in danger with the man, surely the school wouldn't let him take Kurt."

"But-"

"Kurt's father is an abusive asshole, if we just get the school to listen…"

"How do you know Kurt's father is abusive?"

"I heard him talking to that nurse, Brittany, a while back."

Blaine nodded his head. "That just might work, Michael."

At that moment Kurt slammed open the common room door, his eyes shining with unshed tears. He stared at the two boys in front of him, looking so close to crumbling that Blaine's heart broke. "Kurt?"

The boy's lower lip trembled slightly as he shook his head.

"He wants me to go back." He whispered softly, rubbing his wrist and Blaine looked down to see finger shaped bruises already forming.

Burt Hummel chose that moment to walk out, looking unscathed as he fixed his suit slightly and took Kurt's wrist. "Come on Kurt, let's go talk to your headmaster." He spoke before pulling him along.

Blaine and Michael looked towards each other before making their plan.

* * *

"Blaine, Michael, you know that abuse is a big thing to be threatening someone of." Headmaster Evertson spoke to the boys.

The two nodded their heads in unison. "I know it is, Mrs. Evertson. But you've got to believe us. Mr. Hummel is the one who sent Kurt here in the first place for being gay." He spoke earnestly.

Headmaster Evertson seemed to grow cold then as she nodded at the two boys. Blaine knew he had struck a chord. The headmaster had a lesbian daughter that she fully supported and was one of the leaders for the gay rights campaign in Ohio. "Are you positive boys?"

"Just look at his wrists Headmaster! The fingerprints will fit perfectly with Mr. Hummel's!" Michael spoke, and Blaine found he liked working together with the boy instead of fighting like cats and dogs with him.

The Headmaster nodded her head. "Don't worry about a thing, boys." She smiled softly then. "I can't honestly let a student like Kurt get out of my hand's, he's done wonderful things for Dalton's test scores. And I know the Warblers haven't had a countertenor in years."

Blaine chuckled and smiled softly. "Thank you, Headmaster."

Michael nodded his head as the boys both stood.

* * *

"Do you think that we did the right thing?" Michael murmured softly as Blaine sat next to him, fiddling with his fingers and staring at the headmaster's door where Kurt and Burt were talking to Mrs. Evertson.

"We'll find out." Blaine murmured as they sat in silence.

"Do you think that Kurt will forgive me?" Michael spoke again after a few silent moments.

"Are you done being an asshole?"

Michael chuckled softly and nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm done."

"Kurt's a wonderful guy, he'll forgive you." Blaine chuckled. "He's too kind for his own good."

Michael smiled softly to him before leaning back in his seat. "What are you going to do if Kurt has to go back to France?" he asked softly.

Blaine looked at him, shaking his head. "I'll never let that happen."

The two stared at each other for a long moment before Michael broke the silence once more. "You really love him, don't you?"

Blaine chuckled softly. "You have no idea how much I love him. He's…..he's the only thing I've ever wanted….and more."

Michael smiled softly, running a hand through his hair. "You're lucky."

"I know."

At that moment, the Headmaster's office doors opened.


	26. Jealousy

**Thank you all sooo freaking much! You have no idea what this support means to me! :D I'm happy to be updating faster than normal. I was going to wait until tomorrow, but I just couldn't. And even though I can't reply to every single on of you individually, just know that your reviews mean the world to me, and I thank all of you so much from the bottom of my heart. I hope you enjoy the much anticipated decision!**

* * *

Blaine barely had time to stand before he had an armful of Kurt. "You came for me!" he laughed happily, curling himself into Blaine's arms.

Blaine held him close, breathing in the scent of his boyfriend and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I'll always come for you, Kurt."

Kurt pressed a kiss to his lips before turning towards Michael and staring at him for a moment. "Je vous remercie." _("Thank you.")_

Michael smiled softly at him. "You're welcome, Kurt. And I'm sorry….for everything." He spoke quietly.

Kurt stared at him a long moment before walking to Michael and giving him a gentle hug. Michael froze in shock before hugging the boy back. Blaine glared, feeling a large jolt of jealousy run through him. The two pulled apart after a few seconds and Kurt immediately returned to Blaine's side, taking his hand. Blaine grinned, holding Kurt possessively to his side.

"Guess we'll never have a shot together, huh Kurt?" Michael smiled sadly. Kurt giggled as Blaine glared once more. Why was Michael asking that to Kurt? More jealous pangs ran through him as he kept his grip on Kurt.

"Sorry, my full hands are with this one." He smiled, nudging Blaine, the lead warbler grinning triumphantly.

They both watched as Burt walked out with the headmaster in tow. He turned towards Kurt with a saddened look on his face. "What did I do wrong, Kurt?" he spoke, staring at his son.

Kurt walked towards him, releasing Blaine's hand to face his father. "Ce n'est pas ce que vous avez fait, c'est ce que vous n'avez jamais." _("It's not what you have done, it's what you never did.")_

Burt nodded slowly before staring down at the floor. "You know that I love you Kurt, more than anything in the world. I never meant to hurt you….but after your mother passed…I…."

"Not know what to do with a gay son that is." Kurt murmured.

Burt hung his head in shame. "I regret everything that I've ever done to you…..it's just….you're so…."

"Different…" Kurt whispered softly and Burt wiped away a few tears.

"You could still come back Kurt…" Burt spoke.

Kurt shook his head, biting at his lip. "No papa. I long to be here. I have friends here." Kurt smiled softly. "I adore France….but…." Kurt glanced at Blaine, taking his hand. "I must stay."

Burt stared at their hands, interlocked for a long moment. "Your mother would be so, so proud of you."

Kurt looked up at him, shrugging his shoulders. "I wish could I say the same for you."

Burt stared at him for a long moment before nodding his head and turning to walk away with nothing more to say.

Kurt turned and smiled at the two, thanking Michael once more before both he and Blaine made their way towards their dorm room. Blaine stopped himself from sticking his tongue out at his new friend.

"Hey Kurt, why does your father have perfect English?"

Kurt looked up at him with a small shrug. "He practiced the English before I was birthed."

Blaine smiled slightly. "So, how about that date? I was thinking next week?"

The countertenor smiled and nodded his head.

"It sounds nice, Blaine." He spoke, intertwining their fingers once more.

* * *

Blaine smiled as he walked into the common room the next day, hearing Kurt's loud laughter from behind the doors. He pulled them open to find Kurt sitting with a few open boxes marked for overnight shipping.

Blaine looked at him oddly before sitting down next to his boyfriend. "What do you have?" he asked.

Kurt looked up at him, tears in his eyes. "My papa has mailed to me the new Marc Jacobs line." Kurt whispered softly, wiping at his eyes as he stared down at the clothes.

Blaine raised a brow in confusion. "Why are you crying?"

"Because! After this all happened has. He loves his show by mailing me clothes." Kurt whispered softly, biting at his lip as he wrapped his arms around himself. "The way only he can show love is to buy things for me."

Blaine stared at the hurt in the other boys eyes, streamed red with tears that slowly made their way down his face in little rivers. He pushed the clothes off of Kurt's lap and pulled him close, laying them down so his back was pushed against the couch. He pulled Kurt close to him so his thin back was against his chest.

"You can sing."

"What talking are you about, Blainey?" Kurt whispered through tears.

"Your hair smells like apples." Blaine whispered, running his hands through the brunette strands. "You're gorgeous when you cry."

Kurt chuckled quietly as Blaine continued; turning so they were chest to chest. Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek with his hand.

"Your skin is so smooth and beautiful. Your smile lights up the entire room." Blaine grinned, pressing their lips together. "You're stronger than anyone I have ever met." Blaine whispered.

Kurt blinked up at him with tears, feeling that same happiness when he had found those sticky notes four months ago.

"You stood up to your father like a badass." Kurt laughed out loud at that one. "You look like you came out of a magazine." Blaine chuckled.

He pulled the smaller boy closer to him and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I know that things are tough for you Kurt. I can't even imagine the things that you've had to go through. But I promise to you that I'm going to protect you. No one else is ever allowed to have you because you're mine." Blaine spoke, pressing a kiss to his hand. "You're amazing and gorgeous and wonderful." Blaine spoke, pressing their lips together once more as Kurt curled into him, just breathing his scent.

"Thank you." The boy whispered softly. "Thank you Blainey."

Blaine just smiled as he held Kurt close. He watched as the common room doors opened and Michael walked in, pausing to stare at them for a moment. Michael's eyes lingered on Kurt for a moment before he mouthed and apology and left the room.

Blaine held his boyfriend that much tighter.


	27. All Falls Down

**Hey readers and reviewers! **

**Don't kill me.**

* * *

Blaine thought it was hysterical that Wes and David thought he didn't notice them holding hands. He was fidgeting slightly in his seat though without the countertenor that was normally attached to his side next to him.

"Where's Kurt?" Wes chose to speak at that moment.

"I'm not sure, I offered to drive him here but he said he wanted to find a perfect outfit. He has his car here though so he should be okay.

The door to the café jingled and the three boys turned to see Kurt walking in with Michael, the two laughing at something. Michael smiled at Kurt softly before giving him a hug. Kurt returned the gesture, pressing a kiss to his cheek before the ex-Warbler exited back out the door.

Blaine glared at the retreating back of the blonde. He _knew_ that he couldn't trust him! He remembered when his gaze had lingered on Kurt a week ago. He had a feeling that the blonde would try to make a move on Kurt. But his own boyfriend? Why the hell would he even kiss his cheek!

Wes and David stared at Blaine for a long moment, as if trying to judge his reaction. Blaine's fists clenched as he stood from the table. "I'll be right back." He murmured before making his way towards his boyfriend and grabbing his arm, pulling him from the café.

"What the hell was that about?"

Kurt's eyes widened slightly before backing up from him. "What is your problem?"

"_My_ problem? What is _your_ problem? I'm not the one who just came in here laughing away with Michael and kissing his cheek as if you two were dating!"

Kurt crossed his arms, eyebrows arched. "I thought friends you two were now?"

"We are friends! But I didn't know that you would be so easy to forgive him!"

"That's how I am! I forgive persons!" Kurt spoke.

"You didn't seem so forgiving to your father!" Blaine spoke, watching as Kurt's eyes flashed with pain and hurt. He tried to stop himself before he made a mistake. But the words just kept flowing from his lips without his control.

"Are you so forgiving that you would cheat on me?"

Kurt stepped back as if he had been slapped. His eyes were wide and his mouth was agape. "I never would cheat you." He whispered.

"Well why not? You took so long to even consider dating me! Do you even love me, Kurt?" Blaine yelled, cursing himself to stop this right now. He was being jealous and petty. He was going to hurt Kurt and he couldn't even control this.

Kurt stared at him for a long moment. "I don't know!"

"Well maybe I don't know if we should do this anymore." Blaine swallowed hard as the words left his lips. Maybe they were true. Maybe he should have a break with Kurt.

Kurt's lower lip trembled as he stepped forward. "Blainey…"

"Kurt…just….don't…" Blaine spoke, reverting his gaze from Kurt's fallen features.

"Blainey! I am not cheating you on! Listen to me! Please!"

Blaine stared at him for a long moment, trying to regain himself. Was he really going to throw all of this away because of what he had saw when Kurt walked in? The evidence was right there. "I don't want to listen to you, Kurt." He spoke. "I think we should take a break."

"Blaine! Please!" Kurt cried as his eyes filled with tears. "Blainey."

"I'll see you at the dorm, Kurt." Blaine spoke before turning and walking back into the café, listening to the door slam behind him.

* * *

"Blaine! What the hell was that all about!" David spoke, both him and Wes slamming into the lead Warblers dorm room.

"What was what?" Blaine spoke casually.

"You walked into the frigging café with nothing but. 'I just broke up with Kurt, see you in Warblers practice' and left!" Wes cried.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "I think he was cheating on me."

"You _think?_" David hissed. "You love him!"

"But he doesn't love me!" Blaine yelled back.

"Are you an idiot? You know how Kurt is! He shows affection by hugging and kissing people on the cheek. A lot of physical contact happens in France!" Wes spoke.

Blaine looked up at them slowly, doubt flickering in his mind. Kurt always had been affectionate.

"He's been hurt before, Blaine. He lost his mom, and his father pretty much gave up on him. Of course he wouldn't be able to love someone so easily." David murmured.

Blaine was slowly starting to understand how stupid he had gotten. But watching Kurt look so happy with Michael he let his jealousy and possessiveness take over. "Oh God…" he spoke softly. He knew he was being an idiot!

Wes and David both stared at him for a long moment before Wes walked out, pulling Michael in a few moments later.

"Blaine…" he murmured softly, shaking his head. "I know everything went down between us…but…I wouldn't do something like that to you. And Kurt would never cheat on you. He's clearly in love with you, he just doesn't understand the feeling..." Michael spoke.

Blaine nodded slowly. "But why were you with him when he came to the café today?"

Michael sighed softly. "I was on my way to Lima to go to my therapist appointment. I noticed a car on the side of the road. I pulled over and it was Kurt. He had broken down on his way to have lunch with you guys. He couldn't get any service on his phone, so I called a tow and offered him a ride to the café."

Blaine stared at him in shock. "You mean?"

"The kiss you saw? He was thanking me for saving your date."

Blaine fisted a handful of curls and groaned. "Oh no….no no no no no." Blaine murmured, shaking his head. He cursed himself for overreacting. He was an absolute idiot!

"Yes." Michael spoke.

"So he rode with you?"

"I've said that, yes. He rode with me to Lima."

David seemed to catch on with what was happening. "Blaine, did you?"

"It's over ninety degrees out." Blaine murmured.

"And?"

"Lima is two hours away from Westerville by car."

"Yes."

"We've been here for four hours."

"What are you getting at, Blaine?" Wes groaned.

"I left Kurt to walk from Lima to Westerville."

"To walk?" The three boys yelled as Blaine sunk into his seat.

Blaine's phone went off and he dove to grab it. "Hello?"

"Is this Blaine Anderson?" a female voice spoke from the other line.

"Yes, it is."

"This is Anna from Lima Memorial Hospital; we have your friend, Kurt Hummel."


	28. Hospitals And Apologies

**Hello wonderful readers and reviewers! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! :) I have a poll on my profile that I would appreciate you all to go take for me concerning this story! Your input would be greatly appreciated! Thank you all for reading and reviewing, I can't believe how many I've gotten! So, thank you! **

**I Disclaim.**

* * *

Blaine felt as though he was ripping his heart out inch by inch as they drove to the hospital. He couldn't believe that he had left Kurt so easily for something that he wasn't even sure was true. He let his jealousy get the better of him and now he wasn't sure what had happened to his boyfriend. Blaine bit his lip, refusing to think of Kurt as his ex.

"Blaine?"

Michael's voice cut him out of his thoughts as he turned to stare at the male sitting next to him. He hardly remembered getting into the car with everyone, and now they were sitting at Lima Memorial waiting for Blaine to get out of the car and to the emergency room.

"We're here." Michael spoke. Blaine nodded and the older boy helped him out of the car carefully and let Wes and David park the car while they made their way up. Blaine felt an overwhelming sense of guilt within him as they walked the steps to the emergency unit and to the main desk.

He hardly listened while Michael spoke to the secretary. He just followed silently until they came to one of the rooms. "Blaine!"

The lead warbler shook his head to stare at the blonde. "Yeah?"

"You have to pull yourself together. Something's wrong with Kurt and you may feel guilty right now. But he _needs_ you Blaine. This has probably never happened to him before and he's probably terrified. You're the one who was always there for him. So you better get your act together and go help him or I swear to God I will take this opportunity to steal him out from under you." Michael hissed.

Blaine nodded his head, shaking it slightly. He knew Michael was right, so he straightened his posture and stepped immediately into room seventeen.

He was immediately met with dulled blue-green-gray eyes. Kurt was shivering in a bucket of ice, his skin pale and clammy looking. The heart monitor attached to him was beeping wildly. He was silent as he just stared at the boy, who seemed to be wiping away tears with trembling hands. Kurt smiled slightly before letting out a breathless chuckle and speaking in a hoarse voice.

"You came." Kurt whispered softly, more tears streaming down his cheeks when he saw Blaine's form.

"Of course…" Blaine bit at his lip before falling to his knees next to the boy as tears streamed down his face. He took Kurt's trembling hand and kissed it numerous times, over and over again. "Baby, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please, please forgive me Kurt. I was stupid and idiotic and just being a jealous asshole. I never should have left you Kurt, I-I this….this is my entire fault." Blaine cried, holding his hand rightly in his own.

"Blainey, p-please…" Kurt whispered softly. "I-it's not y-your fault."

Blaine looked at him. "If I hadn't freaked out on you, then you wouldn't be here right now. We'd be making our way back from our double date with Wes and David. We'd be laughing and smiling in our dorm while you laughed at me for singing to some silly Disney song." Blaine cried.

"Bl-blainey…I-I shouldn't…shouldn't of…of that w-way acted…wi-with Michael." Kurt spoke softly, cupping his face with a tremulous hand. "I-it is no one's fault." Kurt whispered, he let his head fall against the side of the tub, letting his eyes close as he shivered. "I…u-understand now that you…..do no-not wish to-to be with m-me any-m-more." Kurt spoke, the pain evident in his tone.

Just then the doctor walked in to check Kurt's vitals and bring him into a bed at the hospital. After about an hour he walked out to talk to Blaine about everything was going on.

"Mr. Hummel seemed to have gotten heatstroke. He was walking in the sun at about ninety two degrees for almost four hours. He told us that he was waiting for a bus for about an hour on the bench in the park, but he couldn't understand the times. I take it from his accent and lack of knowledge that he is not from here?"

Blaine nodded his head, feeling a hatred for this doctor at the way he spoke of Kurt. "What's going to happen?"

"Well, we cooled down his body temperature, but he got to about one hundred and two degrees Fahrenheit. We're just going to keep him overnight to monitor his vitals, but he should be safe to go back tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you doctor."

Blaine looked back towards the door, towards his boyfriend. The one who forgave him for screaming and accusing and leaving him. Kurt forgave his boyfriend. The one who left him to get sunstroke. Who left him alone in a hospital scared and terrified. Blaine bit at his lip, watching Kurt shiver as the doctor's brought him to a bed, trying to keep him at his normal body temperature.

He was going to do everything and anything to get Kurt to trust him again. Even if the small boys said he already did. Blaine was going to be the best boyfriend he could ever be.

That's when he remembered that he had broken up with Kurt.

* * *

Things were definitely awkward around the two of them, and Blaine could feel the tension in his chest. But he could also see how much he had really hurt Kurt. The boy was paler than usual; he was smaller and seemed to just be dragging on through life. He could see the way that his shoulders slumped from their normal confident posture to one that wanted to just disappear into the crowd.

Blaine noticed that Kurt hadn't slept in there room in a week. He felt horrible that he made the boy feel the way that he did. He couldn't believe that he had even broken up with Kurt in the first place. He watched from the common room as Kurt came into Warbler's practice, Michael at his side, who looked to be trying desperately to get him to smile.

Blaine felt more than just jealousy, but he felt guilt rise like bile through his throat. Kurt seemed almost terrified to have Michael next to him and he wondered why that was. He watched as the foreign boy looked up at him, eyes widening before he murmured something to Michael and left towards the other side of the room to go see Wes and David. Michael turned his gaze towards Blaine and made his way over, sitting next to him.

"You're stupid."

"Nice to see you too, Michael."

"Do you know what he just told me?" Michael asked, ignoring Blaine's sarcastic comment. He didn't wait for a response before he told him anyways. "He told me that he doesn't want you to see us talking because he doesn't want you to hate him anymore than you already do."

Blaine bit at his lip, staring down at the floor before lifting his gaze to look at Kurt, seeming so lost and uncomfortable in the room without him by his side.

"He's been staying with me since I don't have a dorm mate." Michael continued on. "He cries in the night when he thinks that I'm sleeping." Blaine looked up at Michael. "He loves you, Blaine."

The lead Warbler watched as the blonde stood, walking back over to Kurt.

Wes banged his gavel to earn the attention of the boys before clearing his throat to speak. "I would like to start this meeting off by welcoming back Warbler Michael."

The murmurs and clapping started for a few moments before they ceased at the sound of the gavel.

"Now, since classes are ending in a month, our annual Warblers camping trip will take place tomorrow. We will spend two weeks at the usual camping spot and will come back for the last two weeks of classes." Wes smiled, meeting Blaine's gaze from across the room.

Blaine smiled slightly, looking over at Kurt as he let out a soft breath. He was going to use these two weeks to get his boyfriend back.


	29. This Is Why We're Friends

**Hello wonderful readers of WNK! I'm happy to be updating much more frequently now that I'm graduating on the 25th! Things should be much more easy now! :) Thank you all for sticking by an getting this story over 700 reviews, it's absolutely incredible and I'm so thankful! I hope you enjoy this next chapter, I really loved writing it! **

**I Disclaim.**

* * *

Blaine groaned slightly as he walked down the empty hall towards the laundry room. It was nearing midnight and he had been just ready to put his bag near the door for tomorrow's camping trip when he remembered that he still had a basket of laundry on the third floor laundry room. He had been wondering why so many articles of clothing had been missing when he was packing his duffle bag earlier. He walked down the dark and empty hall, pulling open the door to the laundry room.

He glanced up to see Wes folding the last of his laundry and putting it into the blue basket with his name written on it. His friend smiled softly at him and they bumped fists for a moment before Wes continued folding. Blaine walked over to the drying and pulled out his clothes, grabbing the basket with his name on it and beginning to fold his own clothes in silence. Blaine could hear the steady breathing of his best friend as they worked side by side in silence.

He could remember going to Wes the first time he had ever joined Warblers. He had just been talking to him over a cup of coffee when he suddenly blurted out that he was gay. The first time he had ever come out and he had blurted it. Wes had stopped sipping his coffee to look up at him for a moment, causing Blaine to want to flee. Wes then shrugged his shoulders and murmured a 'cool' before they continued talking about songs for Regionals.

Blaine could never remember being more thankful for his friend before, and from that day on they had confided in each other over everything. And when Wes introduced Blaine to his best friend David, the trio had just grown steadily. That had been almost three years ago, and they were still as strong. Blaine looked up once more at his friend before looking at the laundry in front of him.

"How are things with you and David?" He asked, ending the silence that was between them. He could see a smile twitch on the lead councilman's lips as he continued to fold and press.

"Great. It's easy because we've been friends for so long." Wes spoke, looking over at Blaine. "How are things with Kurt?"

Blaine sighed softly, pausing after folding a shirt and staring at it. He recognized the material as one of the boy in question's McQueen button downs. He smiled sadly, unfolding and refolding the shirt as carefully as possible. "They're not really…happening at all." He spoke sadly. "I messed up big time Wes. I said such horrible things to him. I left him to walk and he got heat stroke. I made him think that I didn't want him anymore, that he wasn't good enough. All because I got jealous."

Wes looked at him sadly and placed down the jeans he was folding. "It seems like you have a bad case of foot-in-mouth disorder." He smiled half-heartedly. Wes placed a hand on his friends shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Do you remember the time that you spilled coffee on my pants and scolded my knee?"

Blaine blushed and nodded his head.

"Do you remember that I screamed and called you an ignorant hobbit who will never have any friends?"

Blaine laughed out loud and Wes smiled at him as the boy nodded once more. "Then a week later you came to my room with four packages of red vines and a freaking teddy bear telling me how sorry you were."

Wes grinned. "And you forgave me for freaking out and saying horrible things to you."

Blaine chuckled and ran a hand through his loose curls. "So you're saying that Kurt will forgive me?"

"If I know Kurt, and trust me, we've had a lot of conversations this past week. He'll forgive you. He's a warmhearted person who loves affection. He'll forgive you Blaine."

Blaine looked up at his friend before pulling Wes to him and burying himself in his friend's arms. He let the tears stream freely down his cheeks as he let out short, gasping breaths. Wes held his friend tight, rubbing circles on his shuddering breath as he cooed softly to him. Blaine held him close, mumbling softly into his chest. "I hate how much this hurts! Why does this hurt so frigging much?" Blaine cried.

"I don't know Blaine, I don't know." Wes whispered softly, he looked down at his friend before setting Blaine to stand straight. "But if I know you and Kurt, it's worth it."

Blaine smiled, wiping his tears. "This is why we're friends, Wes." He chuckled.

Wes frowned, crossing his arms. "I thought it was because I was incredibly sexy?" Wes grinned.

Blaine laughed before punching him lightly in the arm and wishing a goodnight to his friend as he finished folding his laundry and grabbed the basket, whispering a 'thank you' before making his way down the hall.

* * *

Blaine boarded the bus the next day, sharing a small smile with Wes before they all took their seating arrangements. He watched Kurt walk onto the bus with Michael silently as the two took the seat across from him. Michael gave Blaine a small nod while Kurt got situated at the window seat. Kurt put his headphones on and let his head fall back to the seat.

Blaine and Michael turned towards each other. "How is he?" Blaine asked.

"About as good as he can get." Michael shrugged before leaning forward. "I want to tell you something Blaine. I like being your friend, you're a great guy. But I also really like Kurt. And if he chooses not to be with you, I'm going to go for him."

Blaine nodded his head but clenched his fists. "I understand…" he spoke harshly. "But I refuse to let you have Kurt. I love him, and when he lets me be with him again, I'm never letting him go."

The two stared at each other for a long moment before nodding to each other, glancing up when they heard Wes speaking. Blaine watched as Kurt pulled out his headphones, leaning forward and not meeting Blaine's gaze.

"Attention Warblers!" Wes spoke, banging his hands on the seat of the bus, looking lost without his gavel. He smiled softly as David ran his hand on his fingertips before pulling out a list. "I'm going to read out the list of ten arrangements for the trip, when you hear your names, please go sit next to your partner. We'll give you each your plot number and when we get off the bus, please set up your tent in your plot, then we'll give out jobs." Wes spoke, looking at the list and beginning to read names.

"Jeff Sterling and Nick Duval. David Thompson and Wesley Montgomery."

Blaine chuckled out loud when someone yelled out 'fixed' on that one. The two boys laughed out loud before continuing to read from the list.

"Thad Harwood and Flint Wilson. James Kirk and Luke Wright."

Blaine watched as the boys shuffled around, going to their new seats next to their partners.

"Ethan Moore and Cameron James. Trent Nixon and Andrew Stuart."

Blaine stood so Trent could get out and go sit next to his partner before getting into the window seat.

"Michael Watson and Jesse Marten. Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel."

Blaine caught the eyes of his friend, who just winked at him before Kurt got up and made his way over towards his ex-boyfriend. Blaine looked at him as he went to sit down in the aisle seat. "Wait!" Blaine spoke, sitting up and making his way into the aisle. "Here, take the window seat, they're your favorite."

Kurt looked at him in confusion before blushing brightly and moving into the seat. "You remembered." Kurt whispered softly against his own will.

Blaine looked at him with a soft smile, sitting down. "Of course."

Kurt smiled slightly and turned back towards the window, but not before Blaine noticed the tears and smile spring to his face.

Blaine smiled softly before leaning back into his seat, letting the sound of Kurt's steady breathing relax him for the ride.


	30. Nothing Into Everything

**Hello everyone! I'm ecstatic you all are enjoying this so much! I'm having a lot of fun writing out these camping scenes, so there may be quite a few chapters featuring them! I hope you don't mind! I got a review from **_Kurtluvr43_**, and to answer your question, the reason my chapters are so short is I only get about and hour or two of free time a day to write without interruptions. And at the moment I'm handwriting 350 graduation invitations. I'm sorry that they're so short, but I promise to update as much as possible! :D**

**Enjoy and thank you all so much! :D **

**I Disclaim.**

* * *

Blaine was trying so hard not to stare at Kurt's ass as they made their way towards their camp site. The Warblers had access to the entire camp and each group had their own site where they would go. All the sites were in one large circle and everyone could see each other, and in the center was a medium sized field with a bunch of benches and a large fire pit. There was a concrete staircase leading to a lank and beach, to the side of that was a forest, and opposite a few large hills and forest. But Blaine couldn't focus on any of that, he couldn't focus on how green the grass was or how bright the sky was; because all he could see was the way those jeans were hugging Kurt's curves.

Blaine blushed brightly and looked down at the ground, trying to will away the thoughts that suddenly surfaced. Kurt was upset, embarrassed and nervous, and all he could think about was how good his backside looked in a pair of jeans. Blaine was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that Kurt had stopped walking until he slammed into the back of the younger boy. He gasped, holding onto pale, thin shoulders so neither of them would fall. He glanced up to see the back of Kurt's neck a vibrant shade of red. He let go of his shoulders and watched as Kurt placed down his large duffle bag along with the camp supplies they had both brought.

Kurt turned to him, still a bright shade of red, slowly losing the coloring. The two stared at each other for a long moment, and Blaine felt his heart hammering in his chest. It was the same feeling he got the first time he ever kissed Kurt, like he was drowning and the pale boy was the only source of air left in the universe. He bit his lip as their eyes connected, hazel to glasz. Kurt's eyes were flickering with emotions, happiness, sadness, confusion. Kurt lower lip trembled, which Blaine knew was a sign that Kurt was upset. "We are at our site camp…." He paused, taking in a breath before looking back up. "We are at our campsite." He spoke.

Blaine nodded his head, placing his bag near the wooden sign with a '13' painted on it. He sighed softly before looking up at Kurt with a small smile on his face. "You're English is getting better." He spoke, causing Kurt to stop what he was doing and turn to face him.

"Michael has been helping myself." He spoke anxiously. "It is sometimes easiest for me to just jumble up words." He shrugged. "But it is very nice to have the ability to talk more like elses everyone."

Blaine smiled sadly, feeling the Kurt he had first met was slowly fading away. "Michael isn't being mean to you still, is he?"

Kurt crossed his arms, blushing brightly. "No, he is being very kind."

Blaine smiled, "That's good."

Kurt bit his lip. "I do not get the understanding of you, Blaine!" Kurt spoke, clenching his fists. "You first out the freak on me because you think I am cheating, and now you are making the sure that he is treating me right!"

Blaine looked at him sadly. "Kurt, please, I never meant to say those things."

"But you did said them, Blaine!" Kurt hissed, turning from him. "We are camp partners now, and that is all we are going to be."

"Kurt! Please, will you just."

"S'il vous plaît ne pas me blesser, pas plus que vous avez déjà." _("Please do not hurt me, any more than you already have.")_

Blaine kicked at the ground as he watched Kurt turn back to his bags and ignore him.

* * *

"You look like a stalker." David spoke, sitting down next to him.

"Where's your attachment?" Blaine spat.

David glared at him before pinching his friends arm, causing Blaine to yelp and glare once more. "What was that for?"

"That was to make sure that you're still in the right body. Because this jerk that we've been seeing lately isn't the Blaine that I've known for three years."

Blaine sighed softly, looking over at his friend before staring back down at his feet. He watched the fire throw patterns on his bare feet as he pressed them into the grass. "I told my parents I was gay last month."

David stared at him. "Blaine…I…"

"They took it great….David." Blaine spoke, looking up at his friend. "They were excited when I told them all these amazing things about my boyfriend. Then they called me the night of Kurt's accident and asked how things were going with him. What was I supposed to tell them? 'Sorry mom and dad, I broke up with that amazing boyfriend because he was acting the way he always does and I got jealous. Oh, by the way, I left him and he got sun poisoning. By the way, could you send me a few more t-shirts?' I messed up, big time."

The two friends looked up across the fire, watching as Kurt laughed, trying to blow out a flaming marshmallow. Michael leaned over, blowing out the fire for him as the two laughed over the burnt fluff. Blaine watched as Kurt leaned his head on Michael's shoulder, sadness creeping into his eyes once more as he whispered into his friend's ear. Michael glanced over at the two, whispering to Kurt. Blaine looked down after he saw Kurt nod his head slowly and pick at his marshmallow once more.

David looked back to his friend as Wes came to sit down once more, looking pissed. "What happened?" Blaine spoke, looking for a way out of the conversation that would lead to him being upset all over again.

"Jeff broke the table that was holding everything on it." Wes grumbled, glaring at the Warbler in question.

"I said I was sorry!" Jeff yelled back, causing the Warblers all to laugh.

"Yah! Really funny guys. Who's laughing when you go to grab a smore and there's an ant crawling in it?"

The boys all paused, looking at the food they had in their hands before throwing it into the fire. "Nice job Jeff." Thad spoke.

Blaine watched as Kurt stood silently, walking towards the woods. The Warblers turned towards him, wondering where the boy was going. The foreign student returned a few minutes later with flat pieces of wood, as well as four thick, straight branches. "Can someone please grab some rope for me?" he spoke quietly. Michael ran towards the large tent full of supplies, returning with the thick rope a few moments later.

The Warblers sat in silence, nothing but the sound of the fire crackling and their muted breathing breaking it. Kurt worked for a few moments, tying two branches into and 'X' shape, doing the same with the other two. He then took the pieces of flat wood and tied them all together and flat at the ends, until they were all secure. He then tied the flat pieces of wood to the 'X' shaped pieces of wood. He smiled then, pulling the structure up and showing that the work was now a table.

Blaine chuckled as Wes hugged his friend tight, looking at Kurt as if he had just turned rain into grape soda. "How did you do that?" Wes asked.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "My mother told me that you can make everything out of nothing." He spoke.

Blaine smiled as the Warblers thanked Kurt, leaning back into his lawn chair, biting at his lip. He and Kurt were currently nothing.

He was going to follow Mrs. Hummel and turn their nothing into everything.


	31. The Ghost Of Your Lips

**Sorry for really laying on the angst you guys, but the fluff will come soon, I promise! I have quite a lot planned for this story, so I hope that you all continue to stand with me through this! I can't believe I've reached over thirty chapters and seven hundred reviews all because of you guys! Thank you all so much, see you next chapter! :)**

* * *

Blaine grumbled when he felt an insistent dripping his shoulder. He fidgeted in his sleeping bag, opening his eyes enough to see that it was still pitch black, the heavy sound of rain beating on the outside of the tent. He felt the drip once more and noticed a small hole in the tent above him. He groaned before rolling over and opening his first-aid kit, pulling out the gauze and duct tape, fixing the small hole as quietly as he could. He sat back down, laying back and waiting for Kurt's breath to lull him to sleep once more. He froze when he realized that the only noise in the tent was the rain and his own breathing. He turned to his left to see that Kurt wasn't there anymore.

He sat up once more in worry, glancing at his watch to see that it was just after three in the morning. He pulled on his sneakers and rain jacket before unzipping the tent and making his way out into the dark, flashlight in hand. He noticed that the rain was heavier now that it seemed to be in the tent. He looked around the campsites, the sounds of snoring and rain and scurrying animals was all that could be heard. He set off down the sandy trail, looking for his missing tent mate.

"Kurt!" he called out as loudly as possible without waking anyone up. He heard a scuffling and glanced to his left, seeing a figure further out towards the beach. He made his way over, seeing Kurt sitting on the sand in his pajamas, watching the rain fall on the lake. He walked slowly, flicking off his flashlight before sitting next to the boy. "Kurtie…?" he whispered.

Kurt turned to him, rain drops falling slowly down his porcelain cheeks. He smiled softly at him before turning back to the rain on the top of the water, two different sources meeting each other for the first time that night.

"What are you doing out here?" Blaine spoke.

Kurt shrugged slightly. "Thinking…looking…living." Kurt murmured, turning to give another one of his soft smiles.

"It's pouring out, Kurt." Blaine murmured. "And it's three in the morning."

Kurt glanced at him before lying back on the sand, pulling Blaine with him until they were both lying on their backs, side by side. "Close your eyes, listen." He whispered.

Blaine did as he was told, closing his eyes and breathing slowly, listening to the sounds around him. He could heart the raindrops meeting the lake water. The scuffle of animals feet on the ground. The sound of breaking branches. Crickets and Kurt's gentle breathing. The sound of the wind moving the sand around their bodies as they disrupted the pattern. He could feel the rain soaking through him slowly, but he just found that he didn't mind anymore. All he could think was that Kurt looked absolutely gorgeous in the moonlight, rain sliding down his cheeks like the loneliest of tears.

Blaine rolled to his side to stare at the boy who had been controlling his thoughts for weeks now. He looked at his brunette locks, plastered to his forehead. His eyelids, covering the most gorgeous shade of blue gray green he had ever seen in his life. Black eyelashes, casting moonlight shadows on his cheeks. His nose, slightly reddened at the tip from the rain and cold, but looking cute enough to rub his own against. He stared at Kurt's pointed ears, elfish and gorgeous, even though he knew his friend hid them behind his locks of coffee colored hair. His eyes fell on his cheeks, which would turn the most brilliant shade of red when he was happy or embarrassed. He trailed his gaze to his chin, remembering how when Kurt smiled, a small dimple made itself known. His eyes finally fell on the pink lips, shiny from the rain that fell upon them. The lips that his had connected with so many times before. The lips that he would share air with and just breath in life with.

Blaine sat up, leaning over Kurt's body, shielding his angel from the rain pouring down on him. He kept his knees at Kurt's side, one arm on each side of his head. Kurt opened his eyes, hazel meeting glasz for the hundredth time in their eternity spent together as months. Kurt stared up at him, taking in the growing facial hair and curly strands plastered to his forehead. "What are you doing, Blainey?" Kurt whispered softly, his fingers twitching at his sides like a child who was trying not to touch the stranger's puppy.

Blaine stared at the boy for a long moment, taking in everything about the boy he had fallen in love with and lost so easily. "I love you." Blaine spoke softly, staring into his eyes. "I love you, Kurt." He whispered. "Every single thing about you intoxicates me, it drives me insane and I don't know what to do with myself. When you walked out on me, it wasn't just you that left. It was my heart and soul and life that left with me." Blaine spoke, his hands slowly making its way to cradle Kurt's cheek. "You are everything to me, and I'll apologize a million times and more if you would just forgive me." He whispered.

"You hurt me Blaine…." Kurt whispered, their breath mingling with each other from the closeness that they shared. "I could not believe, you would do such a thing as to accuse me of cheating with you." Kurt spoke, staring into his eyes like they held the answers to every question that has ever traveled through his mind. "How do I have the knowledge that you will not hurt me once more?"

Blaine stared down at him, shaking his head slightly. "I don't know Kurt, I wish that I did." He sighed. "But I am going to do everything in my power to prove to you that we belong together. Anything and everything, I'll do it for you Kurt."

The two stared for a few more moments. "Forgive me." Blaine whispered before leaning down to press their lips together. Blaine felt nothing around him but the spark between their lips as they kissed, it was nothing short of wonderful as he felt the love he had been missing refill him like a first meal in years he had gone without.

They pulled apart and Kurt slid out from under him, standing and brushing himself off. "Maybe." He whispered before turning his back and making his way towards the showers to seemingly clean up.

Blaine watched his retreating figure, still feeling the ghost of Kurt's lips on his own.


	32. I Don't Know What To Do

**Hello wonderful readers! I'm sorry for taking so long to update this, but things were hectic! I'm super sorry if this chapter seems to be all over the place, but I wrote it in a rush. :| I promise that the next one will be a million times better.**

* * *

Kurt smiled softly to himself as he hummed, getting ready to collect some twigs for the bonfire that the Warblers were planning on having tonight. Kurt had been realizing that even though they've only been at camp for two days, that he really loves camping and being outdoors. There's something about being in the open that's exhilarating. He feels like he can come completely undone and get dirt all over him and no one is going to judge him because they all look exactly the same.

Kurt breaths in the air of the forest around him as he grabs the broken twigs from the ground. He's so lost in thought that he doesn't hear the footsteps behind him. He doesn't notice the figure approaching him until there's a hand on his shoulder. He blinks and jumps before turning down and meeting Wes' eyes. "Hey, Kurt." Wes smiles kindly as he grabs some of the twigs for him.

Kurt swallows softly but gives him a smile. "Hello." He whispers.

Wes walks calmly at his side as they work in silence, grabbing sticks and broken branches. "How is everything?" Wes murmurs to him, looking over in concern.

Kurt pauses and let's out another sigh. "They are okay." He speaks after a few seconds.

"Blaine told me about last night." Wes speaks. The two stare at each other for a long moment before Kurt wipes his eyes of the tears that have suddenly appeared. Wes continues on before Kurt can get a word in. "I just don't understand how you can so easily forgive Michael, but not Blaine."

Kurt looks up at him, his eyes wet. "I had never trusted Michael…" the foreign boy looks down, his camping boots scuffed with dirt. "I trusted of Blaine."

"That's stupid, Kurt!"

The boy turns around to face Wes. "You do not have the understanding!" Kurt yells back, his fingers gripping the twigs in his hand and he can feel the sharp edges cutting into his palms. "Blaine was the only of one I had trusted! He then left me and the thing I know next is a hospital and I am scared!"

Wes can see that Kurt is struggling with his English once more, and he feels bad, but he knows that this is the only way that he can get the truth out of Kurt. "What are you so scared of? Huh, Kurt?" he mocks, feeling the guilt build up in his stomach. "Are you afraid that you're going to be alone for the rest of your life?"

Kurt blushes red and takes a step back, biting his lip as he glares at Wes. "Why of a sudden are you mean to me?" Kurt yells, his lower lip trembling, and Wes knows that the boy is going to cry, but he has to find this out.

"That's it, isn't it?" he chuckles. "You're afraid you're going to be alone, so you're scared! You're afraid that you're going to be the weird foreign kid that nobody likes!"

"Stop it!"

"I knew it! You're afraid that you're going to be friends with Blaine again, and then he'll ditch you all over again, and you're going to be _alone_!"

"Wes, stop!" Kurt cried out.

"Go ahead Kurt! Admit it! You're scared because in the end, everyone leaves you! Everyone you know leaves you. Your mom left, your dad left, and now Blaine is going to leave you. Admit it! Admit what you're so scared of!"

"What the hell are you doing?" David screamed out, running to the two at the same time that Kurt screamed back.

"I love him!"

The three froze and stared at each other. David stared between his two friends in confusion while Wes stared at Kurt, a small smile on his face. Wes took a step forward as Kurt buried his head into his chest, crying softly. "Thank you." He whispered. Wes held his friend close, stroking his back as David came over to hug the smaller boy as well.

He felt bad for saying those horrible things to the boy, but he knew that once Kurt got those feelings out, that he would feel a million times better. David sighed softly before pulling away, noticing the blood that was smudged on Wes' shirt. He took Kurt's hands, noticing the small gashes in his hands from the sticks he had been clutching so tightly.

"Come on, let's go get your hands fixed up and we'll help you out with this."

* * *

Blaine smiled as Jeff hit his shoulder on their way back from a game of beach volleyball. It had been nice to just talk to the guys about everything that had been going on. He knew that Wes was going to talk to Kurt and just see how he was doing. He hadn't seen David, so he'd guessed that he had gone with Wes.

Blaine froze when he saw Wes holding Kurt's hands with no David in sight. He calmed down immediately and took a breath, he remembered how bad things got last time he got jealous and jumped to conclusions. He was still working on fixing that one. He watched as Kurt smiled softly at something Wes said before David walked to them, carrying a bottle of water and some paper towels. Blaine watched as Kurt smiled at him and Wes' eyes lit up.

Blaine smiled softly, happy that he didn't overreact again and flip out, only to have it all blow up in his face Blaine then felt a jolt of fear run through him as Wes picked up a first aid kit and started working on fixing up Kurt's hands. He wanted to run over and ask if he was okay. Thad walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving a small smile.

"He's not going to hate you for being worried."

Blaine smiled at his friend before making his way over to the trio. He slowed down and made sure that he didn't look too worried before he stepped up to them. "Is everything okay?" he asked, glancing down to see multiple tiny gashes in Kurt's hands.

"Yes…I cut my hands on sticks." Kurt murmured softly, giving him a small smile.

Blaine smiled back at the boy before sitting down next to him when he saw the flinch of pain from the hydrogen peroxide cleaning the cuts as Wes and David worked. "How was your day?"

Kurt blinked at him in confusion, and Blaine knew that it was kind of weird for them to be like this after what happened last night. He just smiled softly until Kurt returned the gesture.

"It was nice." He murmured. "I and Trent capture fish at the lake but we freed those right afterwards." He grinned. "Then I helped Michael make all the sandwiches for tonight's dinner meal."

"All done." David smiled, leaning back after he finished wrapping the gauze around Kurt's palms. Kurt stared down at his hands in shock before smiling and thanking the two boys before they made their way back towards the tent.

"Thank you." Kurt spoke softly.

"I didn't do anything." Blaine stood up at him and winked. The lead Warbler was just about to make his way towards the showers before he heard Kurt's voice once more.

"I miss you, Blaine."

He turned around with a small smile, staring into Kurt's eyes. "I miss you too….and I hope you forgive me soon."

Blaine smiled to himself as he caught up with Wes and David, the two holding hands and smiling at each other. "Guys!" he spoke, and the two turned around in confusion.

"I need you to help me out with something for Kurt….do you have any plans tonight?"


	33. I Want You Back

**The long awaited fluff has finally arrived! I'm sorry for all of the angst that I've made you all read, but I promise that it should be mostly fluff from now on! :) And seriously, check out the Civil Wars. I use there music so much in this fic. They are absolutely amazing! Also, thank you for all the reviews! Almost eight hundred? It's seriously amazing! So THANK YOU!**

**I Disclaim.**

* * *

Blaine paced back and forth the next evening as he waited for Wes and David to make their appearance with the fair skinned boy that he was having trouble living without. Two nights before had been hard for him to have Kurt so close to him in the tent, but he was so far away at the same time. He wanted to just reach over and hold him in his arms and whisper to him little things that came to his mind. Now it felt as though he was separated by a glass wall that wouldn't shatter no matter how much he tried to destroy it. He hoped that Kurt's words about missing him were true.

He couldn't take the sight of seeing Kurt and Michael so easily being friends when he wasn't even forgiven. He could understand that he was supposed to be the one that Kurt could trust and rely on. And he ended up doing a full role reversal with Michael. He took in a breath, setting his guitar carefully against a tree as he looked down at the sand, then to the lake water. He had planned the entire thing out of a movie. Well, at least he hoped it would be like a movie.

He had the beach set up with the stars shining on the water, the same spot he and Kurt had been the night before. He had candles set around the beach, making the dull orange mix with the blue from the moon reflecting off the lake. The crickets were chirping around him and the water was making a slow rhythmic beat like a mini ocean. Fireflies were making themselves know from the trees and sky above him. The only thing that he needed was Kurt in his arms.

He heard the sound of feet on sand and stood to see Wes and David carefully leading a blindfolded Kurt to him. He looked slightly rumpled and seemed to be fighting to get out of their arms.

"Laissez-moi aller, vous Néandertaliens ou je te castrer avec ma lime à ongles!" _("Let me go you Neanderthals, or I'll castrate you with my nail file!") _Kurt yelled angrily, fighting against his arms.

"I told you two to just lead him to the beach, not kidnap him." Blaine groaned.

Kurt seemed to lose his tension from hearing Blaine's voice and the two boys released him before rolling their eyes and making their way back towards camp. Blaine sighed softly before helping Kurt pulled the blindfold off. The foreign boy looked around, eyes wide in shock from being rough housed like that. Blaine just smiled and helped him sit down, holding a finger to his lips as he grabbed his guitar.

"Please just listen to the lyrics." Blaine spoke sadly.

Kurt stared, dumbfounded before nodding his head slowly and sitting back in the sand. Blaine looked at him before starting to strum the chords on his guitar, taking a shuddering breath before starting to sing.

"_When I had you to myself  
I didn't want you around  
Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd  
But someone picked you from the bunch  
One glance was all it took  
Now it's much too late for me to go and take a second look"_

Kurt's eyes widened as he listened, but he held himself back as Blaine continued to sing, his fingers strumming the chords easily, his heart heavy as he met Kurt's eyes.

"_Oh baby give me one more chance  
Won't you please let me in your heart  
Oh darling I was blind to let you go  
Now that I see you in his arms  
I want you back  
I want you back  
I want you back"_

Blaine kept the eye contact as he thought of Kurt and Michael together, seeming so happy and carefree with each other. He swallowed hard and tried not to choke on the last verse before singing once more, his voice stronger.

"_Trying to live without your love  
Is like one long sleepless night  
Let me show you boy  
That I really know, I know wrong from right  
Cause every street you're walking on  
You leave tear stains on the ground  
Follow boy, I didn't even want  
Didn't even want you around"_

Blaine let the tears stream slowly down his cheeks as he sang and played. He couldn't leave their relationship like this. He couldn't let Kurt walk away from him without fighting for the boy. He knew that this song was the only thing he had left to give Kurt. He'd given him his heart and soul and everything, the only thing he had left was his music.

"_Oh baby give me one more chance  
Won't you please let me in your heart  
Oh darling I was blind to let you go  
Now that I see you in his arms  
I want you back  
I want you back  
I want you back"_

Blaine let his fingers continue to play the ending chords as he sang the song softly, his tears streaming freely as he shook, fingers trembling on the strings. Kurt stared at him; never breaking the eye contact they had held the entire song.

"I know that it's just a song, but I need you Kurt. Everyone says that high school relationships won't last, but I want us to be the ones to prove them wrong. I want us to be the ones who graduate together and get married and have a house with a dog and pool and two point five kids." Blaine chuckled softly, his voice watery. "I want us to be that couple that everyone talks about. The one that goes to the school reunion and everyone _knew_ that they were going to stay together."

Blaine knew that he was sounding desperate and pleading but he needed Kurt to know that he _needed_ him, more then he needed oxygen.

"Kurt, please just listen to m-" Blaine was cut off as Kurt shoved his guitar to the side and pinned him to the ground, pressing their lips firmly together, clutching the front of his shirt like a life line. And Blaine kissed back, realizing that Kurt was _sobbing_ into the kiss. The boy pulled away, gasping heavy breaths as he cried. Blaine felt Kurt's warm tears drip from his face and onto his own cheeks, streaming down the tear tracks his own had left.

Blaine cried softly as they linked their fingers together, foreheads pressed tight as they shared their tears, Kurt's trembling and sobs loud against the quiet night. Blaine looked up at him as Kurt stared straight into his eyes, tears streaming so easily as they held each other close, sitting up in the sand as Kurt pulled Blaine into another kiss.

"Je t'aime, Blaine Anderson." Kurt gasped, holding him tight. "I love you, I love you, I love you. Je t'aime, plus que tout. Je t'aime, Je t'aime, Je t'aime. I love you more than anything." Kurt cried, holding him close as Blaine held him close, swallowing a sob of his own.

Blaine held him close for hours, just lying in the sand and letting the water hit their feet. They spoke apologies, anything that they could think of in the time they missed together.

"Je t'aime." _("I love you.")_ Kurt whispered once more.

Blaine grinned, pulling him close. "I love when you speak French to me."

"Vous êtes un jeune homme fou." _("You are a silly boy.")_ Kurt grinned, pressing their lips once more.

"Okay, maybe I like it better when I can understand you." Blaine grinned.

"Je veux passer le reste de mes jours vous embrasser." _("I want to spend the rest of my days kissing you.")_

"Kuuuurt! C'mon!" Blaine groaned.

"Je n'ai jamais vu de si beaux yeux avant." _("I have never seen such beautiful eyes before.")_ Kurt smiled softly, kissing Blaine's cheek.

"This isn't funny anymore!" Blaine whined, pulling him closer.

"Tu veux dire tellement pour moi, je vous remercie de m'aimer." _("You mean so much to me, thank you for loving me.")_ Kurt whispered softly, pressing their lips together once more.

"Kurt, I'm going to throw you in the lake in a second."

"J'ai été stupide de toujours vous laisser sortir de mes bras. Je veux être avec toi pour toujours." _("I was stupid to let you out of my arms. I want to be with you forever.")_ Kurt spoke strongly, staring into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine grinned softly, pulling him close so that Kurt was flush against his chest. "I'm never going to let you go, Kurt." He whispered softly, running his fingers through the soft brunette hairs on his head.

"Je ne te laisserai jamais partir." _("I will never let you leave.")_ Kurt smiled, pressing their lips together for the millionth time.

Blaine smiled, intertwining their fingers as the closed their eyes and just shared each other's air. He had everything he ever needed, he had everything he wanted in his arms once more.


	34. Teenage Dream

**Thank you all for being patient and leaving such wonderful reviews. I honestly cannot believe that I have more then eight hundred! I know this chapter is a little sketchy, but I lost the way I wanted to go with this story. But I love it too much so I'm just going to work a bit harder. But I would REALLY appreciate if any of you told me what you wanted to see via message or review. Because I would love some ideas, and it would be a way of me giving a huge thanks to you readers for being so wonderful. So anything you wanna see, please tell me! :) Also the version of the song I used is the one by Boyce Avenue, not Katy Perry.**

**I Disclaim**

* * *

Blaine smiles slightly as he sees Kurt sitting by the fire the next night. He's talking excitedly and motioning with his hands in crazy gestures, his eyes lit up happily and reflecting the flames in their ocean colored orbs. The smile on Kurt's face is huge, and he's laughing and nodding and looks so completely _happy_ that Blaine has to stand back for a moment and just stare.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see David smiling at him, wiggling his eyebrows. Blaine shrugs his hand off, blushing slightly as he looks back at Kurt. He meets his boyfriends gaze from across the fire and suddenly Kurt's jumping up and making even more motions to Wes, who is laughing and smiling at him while nodding his head. "Blainey!" Kurt suddenly yells out, and Blaine finds himself walking before he even tells his feet to move, like he's compelled to be next to the boy when he needs him.

"Hey hun." He grins at him, pressing a kiss to the side of Kurt's lips, watching the boy flush all over again. "What's up?"

"I have something for you." Kurt beams happily before turning to Jeff, who was taking out a keyboard from the Warblers bus. Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt to ask why they had even brought one. "We are a bird choir, Blainey. Did you have the expectations of not bringing instruments?" he smiled.

Blaine chuckled as the Warblers got into their distinct alignment and Kurt sat him down on one of the lawn chairs. "Kurt, what are you-?"

The foreign boy pressed his finger against his lips, silencing him. "Just listen." He teased, using the words from earlier before falling back with the rest of the Warblers.

"_I think your pretty__  
__Without any make-up on__  
__I think your funny__  
__When you tell the punch line wrong__  
__I knew you got me__  
__When you let your walls come down, down."_

Blaine watched in silence as the Warblers slowly harmonized, distinctly in the background of the song, letting Kurt's voice and the piano wash over the camp.

"_Before you met me__  
__I was a wreck__  
__But things were kinda heavy__  
__You brought me to life__  
__Now every February__  
__You were be my valentine, valentine__"_

Kurt blushed brightly and winked at him, jumping back next in between Wes and David as the two harmonized with him.

"_Let's just talk all through the night__  
__There's no need to rush__  
__We can dance until we die__  
__You and I__  
__We'll be young forever__ "_

Kurt took a step towards him, doing a very Blaine-like spin as he sang, clenching his fists to his shirt, his grin taking over his face.

"_You make me__  
__Feel like__  
__I'm living a Teenage Dream__  
__The way you turn me on__  
__I can't sleep__  
__Let's runaway__  
__And don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops__  
__When you look at me__  
__Just one touch__  
__Now baby I believe__  
__This is real__  
__So take a chance__  
__And don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back__ "_

Blaine looked at the boy swaying and dancing with the rest of his friends as the others sang lowly, Jeff's fingers flowing over the keys of the piano.

"_When your around me__  
__Life's like a movie scene__  
__I wasn't happy until you__  
__Became my king__  
__I finally found you__  
__My missing puzzle piece__  
__I'm complete__ "_

Blaine laughed as Kurt made a silly little heart with his fingers, connecting them before blowing a kiss and singing once more.

"_Let's just talk all through the night__  
__There's no need to rush__  
__We can dance until we die__  
__You and I__  
__We'll be young forever__ "_

"_You make me__  
__Feel like__  
__I'm living a Teenage Dream__  
__The way you turn me on__  
__I can't sleep__  
__Let's runaway__  
__And don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops__  
__When you look at me__  
__Just one touch__  
__Now baby I believe__  
__This is real__  
__So take a chance__  
__And don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back__ "_

Kurt ran up to him then, grabbing his hand and pulling him up to dance with the rest of them, holding him close and pressing a kiss to his cheek before finishing the song.

"_I will get your heart racing__  
__If that's what you need__  
__In this teenage dream tonight_

_Let you rest your head on me__  
__If it's what you need__  
__In this teenage dream tonight__"_

The Warblers smiled and clapped as Blaine grabbed Kurt's face, pressing a kiss to his lips happily before pulling him into a tight hug. Kurt giggled to himself and returned the gesture, holding him close and burying his face in his neck.

"Love you." Kurt smiled happily before turning to thank the Warblers for helping.

* * *

Blaine smiled as he held his boyfriends hand while they walked the beach, laughing as the boys all roughhoused in the lake, dunking and splashing each other. He looked down to his boyfriend, who was staring at the water with a furrowed brow.

"What's wrong?" he asked, squeezing the brunette's hand.

Kurt looked up at him with a small smile. "There is not a thing wrong. I was just having thoughts if you wanted to swim with me."

Blaine grinned and nodded his head. "Sure. We can grab our bathing suits and go to the showers to change."

Kurt nodded his head as they set out to grab there swimsuits. When they reached the showers Blaine watched as Kurt entered one of the stalls. He entered the one next to him, his heart starting to exhilarate. Even though he lived with the boy in the dorm, he'd never really gotten to look at his bare chest, let alone touch it. But now he realized that he could run his hands over the pale skin, and Kurt wouldn't stare at him like he was insane.

He pulled his swim trunks on before turning the shower on and rinsing himself off, a habit he had become used to when he went swimming in the Dalton pool. Blaine stepped out of the showers soon after and found Kurt leaning against the wall, eyes closed as he tapped his foot. He took in the pale expanse of skin on display for him. He took in the slightly muscled chest, sparse of any hair. He stepped forward and reached out his hand, running it slowly down the skin, reveling that every part of Kurt's skin was unbelievably smooth.

Kurt's eyes shot open in shock, his eyes slightly glazed with something that Blaine couldn't put his finger on. "Hi." Kurt spoke softly.

"Hi." Blaine grinned, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling him close for one more kiss before pulling away. He took his hand as the two started to walk back towards the beach.

Blaine still found his eyes lingering on the bare skin of his boyfriend.

* * *

**Please remember to tell me anything you would like to see happen, it would be very helpful. :)**


	35. Drunk

**Thank you to all you wonderful reviewers! I got this chapter out early because of a wonderful prompt by **_Redvines45_** ! So send out your thanks! :D I have a big favor to ask of you all. Could you please go to my profile and vote in the poll of whether you think this Fic should be rated up to an **M**. I'll take in my own feelings towards it as well as the majority vote. So please go take a vote so I can get the next chapters out faster. :) Thank you! **

**Thank you all for being so wonderful, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

Blaine had no idea who brought alcohol to the campsite, or who snuck it in the bus; but he sure didn't mind. Of course he was only sipping on one bottle, making sure that the rest of the Warblers weren't going to get hurt, and making himself available to help out if needed. But mostly he could just sit and relax while the other Warblers got absolutely trashed. And that included his boyfriend.

He couldn't help but smirk as he watched Wes and Kurt joining each other in an impromptu performance of Hey, Soul Sister, only the two of them together as they laid their arms over the other's shoulders. David sat down and smirked next to his friend. Blaine looked at him and laughed out loud, nudging him with his shoulder. "Are you not drinking?" he asked, raising a brow.

David shook his head, gesturing towards the Warblers, who were now all trying to harmonize with Kurt and Wes. "This is so much funnier than joining in. Besides, I have to help Wes into the tent tonight. It'll be no help if we're both plastered." He chuckled, before looking over at Blaine. "What about you?"

"I've been drunk before, it's no good. Besides, if anyone needs help or, Perry forbid, a ride to the hospital, I don't wanna be drunk off my ass." He smiled, sipping daintily on the same beer he'd had for the last hour and a half. "Besides, I've never seen Kurt drunk before." He gestured towards his boyfriend and Wes, who were both taking another beer from the cooler.

"True." David laughed, watching as his boyfriend and Kurt interlocked their arms and drank from each other's bottle. "When did they become best friends anyway?" David murmured, raising a brow.

Blaine looked towards the two and shrugged his shoulders. "I think they just seemed to immediately bond with each other. Which is great, considering that we're best friends, and our boyfriends are best friends."

"It's like a big gay fairytale." David smirked, causing Blaine to smack his shoulder.

"How is everything with you two, honestly?" David asked after a few moments of silence, stealing a sip of his beer during the time.

"It's amazing. I mean, we've both made mistakes. His miniscule to mine in comparison, but still, mistakes all the same. But we've talked to each other back and forth and explained our feelings and why we do the things we do. And I honestly can't just blame Kurt for some of the things he does that make him more touchy feely to others, because that's the way he was born." He smiled fondly, looking over at the dancing boy. "Mostly, it was just my jealousy getting the better of me. Because after how much I tried, it was like watching as someone just pranced in and took him away from me."

"And you didn't like that." David added.

"Of course not! It's like, I worked my ass off to make Kurt comfortable with me, to make him know that no matter what I would be there for him. And then Michael had just come in and stole the boy I loved. So that day at the coffee shop, I was already on edge, and I just let jealousy get the better of me." He shuddered slightly, remembering the never ending ride to the hospital.

"But why there?" David questioned.

"The Coffee Shoppe is _our_ place. So many significant but minuscule things happened there. And it was like he was just taking everything away from me right in front of my eyes. And I couldn't stand it. So I just snapped." He sighed, running his hand through his curls.

"But it's all good now, right?"

Blaine smiled then looking back up at Kurt. "Yes, we're in love and it's amazing. And all I can ever think about is how wonderful it would be if we got married and got a house and started a family." He smiled happily, blushing a bit red. David went to speak again, but was cut off when Kurt skipped over to them and straddled Blaine's waist, sitting on his lap.

"Bonjour, Blainey." He smirked.

Blaine smiled at his drunk boyfriend, his breath sweet from the wine coolers, but with an edge from the beer. His eyes were glazed from inebriation, and his cheeks were flushed red. He couldn't help but grin at him even more and give him a kiss. "Hello Kurt."

"Vous êtes si chaud." _("You're so hot.") _Kurt purred, and Blaine raised an eyebrow at the forwardness of his boyfriend, while David let out a slight snort at the words he could understand. Blaine looked towards him, asking for a translation, but David just shrugged and grabbed a coke from the cooler.

"Umm, thanks?" Blaine spoke instead.

Kurt beamed at him before pressing a kiss to his neck. "Fait-il chaud ici, ou c'est juste vous?" _("Is it hot in here, or is it just you?")_ David let out another loud snort of laughter, almost choking on his soda as Blaine glared at him in response.

"So are you?" Blaine tried, causing Kurt to raise an eyebrow at him before bringing his lips closer to Blaine's ear.

"Je voudrais vous voir a poil!" _("I'd sure like to see you naked.")_ Kurt purred, nipping at his ear and sending a shockwave of desire through his body as David spit out his soda, laughing out loud and causing a few of the other sober Warblers to look over at him like he had lost his mind, while the rest were still singing and dancing around the fire.

"David! What did he say?" Blaine hissed at his friend, glaring at him.

"He said that he.." David paused for a moment. "Thinks that you look like a caveman with that hair." He smirked.

"I happen to like it!" Blaine protested to Kurt, causing David to let out a long, loud laugh, his head falling into his hands as his shoulders shook in laughter.

"J'ai envie de toi desesperement." _("I want you desperately.")_ Kurt purred, running his hands down Blaine's sides and causing him to shiver with need once more before pressing a kiss to Kurt's lips. "You're adorable when you speak French." He smiled.

"Je veux votre corps si mauvais." _("I want your body so bad.")_ Kurt smirked, grounding his hips down into Blaine's and causing the other boy to widen his eyes in shock.

"Kurt! W-what are you doing?"

"Admirant combien sexy vous sont" _("Admiring how sexy you are.")_

Blaine turned to his friend then and David stopped his wild laughter to look at his friend seriously. "He's been hitting on you, mostly dirty things."

Blaine blushed bright as he helped Kurt stand up. "Come on hun, let's get you to bed, okay?"

"Vous coucher avec moi?" _("Will you sleep with me?")_

David translated then and Blaine shook his head. "Not when you're drunk, Kurt."

"Mais vous ne me voulez?" _("But don't you want me?") _Kurt asked, his eyes welling up with unshed tears and David transferred quickly.

Blaine sighed and pulled his boyfriend close. "Of course I want you Kurt. But I want our first time to be special, not some fumbled drunken night in a tent." He sighed.

Kurt looked up at him, his eyes still glassy with drunkenness, but he still seemed to understand Blaine and he pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Je-taime." He murmured.

Blaine smiled and helped him back to the tent, waving a thanks and goodbye to David.

"I love you too, Kurt." He smiled, although the shocks of desire were still coursing through his body as he helped his boyfriend into his pajamas.


	36. Our Last Night

**Super long author's not ahead: **

**Okay everyone, thank you so much for your patience and support in this story. This will be the second to last chapter of WNK. BUT it will be continued in a different story. The next one will take place in the summer that Blaine so often mentions. Then there will be another story about their senior year. After careful consideration, all of the fics will stay rated T. But there may be so M chapters brought into the story. OR there will be oneshots of the rated M scenes! **

**Thanks to everyone who stuck through this, and after the next chapter of WNK I will start the new summer story. It is the same verse and everything, just a different story in itself. Because I plan to continue this for quite some time, and I don't want more than forty chapters for a story! **

**Sorry for rambling, and a big THANK YOU to all of you! **

**I Disclaim.**

* * *

Kurt opened his eyes, groaning slightly under the sunlight coming through the tent. He felt sick to his stomach and his head was pounding. He closed his eyes again and whimpered, calming down when he felt a smooth and cool hand on his forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Like someone has taken to the pounding of my head." He whimpered softly, pressing himself into Blaine's cool hand. "What has happened last night?"

Blaine let out a soft chuckle as he pressed two pain meds into between his lips. Kurt took them and the offered water, swallowing it down and slowly finishing the water. He opened his eyes again slowly, looking over and feeling sick to his stomach all over again from the beating sun. "I have memories of the party, but nothing much more."

"Well someone brought alcohol to the party, and let's just say that you didn't take it so well."

Kurt's eyes widened as he stared at him. "What did I do last night?" he whimpered.

Blaine chuckled and fondly ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. "Well, mostly you spoke in French and flirted with me." Blaine grins as he watches Kurt's face heat up. He pulls the boy closer to his chest and holds him tight. "And you also asked to sleep with me last night."

Kurt blushes bright red then and buries his face into Blaine's chest. "Oh. I am so sorry." He groans, rubbing his head. "I have never really been drunk before. I did not know that I would do a thing as such." He spoke, his face resembling a tomato at this point.

Blaine smiled, cupping his boyfriend's cheek in his own. "Don't worry, love." He spoke, pressing their lips together. "We have all the time in the world to move to the next step, for now, let's just enjoy what we have."

Kurt felt a smile blooming on his face as he nodded his head, pulling Blaine closer as he connected their lips once more.

* * *

Blaine felt a pang of sadness run through him as all the Warblers sat around the fire for the last time. They would head back to Dalton tomorrow and finish their finals, then they had the entire summer. He glanced at his boyfriend as he chatted excitedly with Jeff on his right.

He didn't know what Kurt would be doing for the summer. If he was going back to France until Senior year, or maybe stay at another person's house. He felt his heart clench at the thought of being so far from his boyfriend for the entire summer. Kurt turned towards him at that moment, a smile on his face as he leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

"I love you Blaine." He murmured softly, causing Blaine to feel content once more. He wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him close as the other boy took the offered stick from Jeff, pushing two marshmallows and putting them over the fire.

"Hey Kurt, do you know what you're doing for the summer yet?"

Kurt glanced at him and shrugged his shoulders. "I am not positive yet." He sighed, watching the fire crackle under the marshmallows. "I may stay at the Dalton summer dorms, or I may go back to stay with my papa." He grimaced at that one. I may also just take money from my papa's offer and rent an apartment in Westerville." He shrugged.

Blaine nodded slowly. He had forgotten that Kurt was rich, that his father was one of the most famous Mechanics ever, and that Kurt himself was pretty well known in France for the fashion scene. Blaine frowned then, Kurt was a well-known person, and yet he came to a place like Lima, and fell in love with a boy like him.

He knew that the other boy had left France for family problems, but at the same time he could have just moved somewhere else, like California or New York City. He felt a smile creeping onto his face at the fact that all the places Kurt could have gone, he'd chosen Westerville.

"Etes-vous bien, mon amour?" _("Are you alright, my love?")_ He heard Kurt murmur, and he shook his head to clear his thoughts. He looked at the other boy in confusion and Kurt mirrored the look before his eyes shone with realization. "I apologize, I am used to speaking In French, even after the year."

Blaine smiled at him, pulling him closer to his body before he laughed out loud. Kurt raised a brow before following his sight and laughing as well. The Marshmallows were burnt to a crisp and shriveled up, and dark black, charred from the flames. Kurt pulled them out, blowing out the flames and laughing at the sight before pulling the charcoaled pieces off of the stick, throwing them over his shoulder.

The two boys hear a loud yelp and turned around to see David brushing the sticky mess off of his chest. Kurt smirked before letting out another loud laugh and Blaine followed soon after with the rest of the Warblers. David smirked and grabbed one of the bags, pulling out a marshmallow and throwing it at the two boys, laughing when it landed and stuck in Blaine's curly hair.

Kurt smirked, smushing the marshmallow deeper into the curls. Blaine stared in shock as Kurt stood up and ran, grabbing a bag of fluffy weapons with him. Blaine laughed, grabbing a handful from Jeff's bag as the Warblers all grabbed from different bags, pelting each other and screaming and running from the sticky treats.

Blaine followed Kurt through the woods, ducking the occasional marshmallow at his head and throwing them back in the general direction. He caught up to Kurt then, pulling him around as the two tripped and fell to the ground. Kurt laughed and stared up at him from his spot on the forest floor, he grabbed another marshmallow, shoving it between Blaine's lips. The lead Warbler smirked, licking the treat before sticking it to Kurt's forehead.

The younger boy gasped and laughed before wrestling with the other boy tried to pin more on him. Blaine bent down, capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

He didn't want to spend the summer with Kurt.

He wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

* * *

**TBC.**

**Please read the AN at the top so you're all informed! **

**Thank you so much! :D**


	37. Goodbye

**So this is it. The last chapter of Welcome, New Kid. I can't thank you all enough for your wonderful and outstanding support. And to think that I almost reached a thousand reviews is seriously the most amazing, wonderful thing in the world. And I just cannot believe it. You are all the most amazing, supporting people ever and I thank you for your patience and unbelievably sweet reviews! **

**I hope you enjoy the final chapter, and the upcoming sequel, and that you continue to stay with me through this journey. **

**Thank you all so much!**

**-BreeZombiee**

* * *

Blaine couldn't help but eavesdrop on his boyfriend from his side of the room. For the past half hour all that he could hear was the sound of French words through the room. Kurt had a Bluetooth on his ear while he continued to pack up his boxes for the summer. Every so often the boy would look at him with a smile, eye roll, or just a shrug. But Blaine didn't really mind any of those, because every time a break in conversation happened, Kurt would walk over and kiss him like it was their last kiss before going back to folding his clothes.

Blaine knew that he was making arrangements with his father about what he was going to do for the summer, and it had never bothered him more that he didn't know what his boyfriend was saying. They rarely had troubles with a language barrier, but today he was just feeling plain frustrated that he couldn't keep Kurt's attention long enough for an update.

Blaine pressed another kiss to Kurt's cheek when he saw his boyfriend was getting frustrated with his father once more. He could tell by the tenseness in Kurt's shoulders and the way that his fists were trying to choke one of his favorite scarves. Blaine removed the article from his hands and folded it up before putting it in the box. Kurt grinned and turned around to hug him, resting his head on Blaine's chest and pressing a kiss to his neck.

"I am sorry, he is being very stubborn." He whispered into his ear, which was soon followed by the yelling of French through the small device making even Blaine flinch from the sharpness of the words. Kurt's brows furrowed once more as he spoke once more into the device and the two began working once more on packing up their room.

* * *

Blaine smiled softly to himself as he walked into the last Warblers rehearsal of the year. It was generally just a day to say goodbye and turn in their sheet music until next year when they needed it once more. Today was also the day they would decide who would be taking Thad's place as the third councilman since the boy was graduating, along with a few other Warblers.

Blaine smiled as he sat on the couch in the choir room with the rest of the boys. He felt Kurt's head fall on his shoulder gently. Blaine smiled, taking the boys hand gently and pressing a kiss to the top of his brunette locks, his smile widening even more. He breathed in the scent of Kurt's conditioner as he listened to the steady droning of voices. Kurt moved to smile at him then, nuzzling his neck. "I hope that I may get a chance." He whispered quietly.

Blaine stared down at his boyfriend in shock, Kurt had never mentioned wanting to be a member of the council before. He knew that Kurt loved to sing and that he would give anything to be one of the lead singers. But he never would have thought that Kurt wanted to be on the council. He nodded his head and smiled at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I'm sure it's not that far-fetched of an idea." He grinned, causing Kurt to smile back happily.

"Blaine?"

The lead Warbler looked up at the sound of his name and smiled happily at Wes, David, and Thad. The boys returned the smiles with raised brows. "So what do you think about it then?" Wes asked, his hands twitching on top of the table as if he wanted to reach out and grab David's in his own. Blaine could feel Kurt smiling happily at the sight.

Blaine chewed at his lip, he had been so into what was going on with Kurt that he had lost focus of what was going on with everything else around him. He glanced at the other Warblers for help, but they all looked stone faced. He realized that as the lead Warbler, he had final decision with the council. He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded his head. "Uh…yeah…sounds like a fantastic idea." He beamed.

"Great, welcome to the Warbler council." Thad smiled.

Blaine felt his throat constrict and Kurt freeze next to him. "Wait…what?"

"We all just voted for you to join the council next year….are you feeling alright Blaine?" David spoke, looking at his friend in a mix of worry and confusion.

He could feel his heart clenching as he felt Kurt shift next to him. "Oh…ah…yes…" he murmured in understanding. He watched as their final lesson ended and the Warblers made their way out of the room, hugging goodbye with everyone and promising to see each other soon over the summer. Blaine caught up with Kurt once they were all done in the outside hall.

"Kurt..listen I…"

Kurt beamed up at him and ran, hugging him tight and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I am so proud of you!" he smiled happily, fixing his bangs as he bounced on his toes.

"But you aren't…mad at me…?"

"Blainey? Why would I have anger to you?"

"Because you really wanted this."

Kurt shrugged his shoulders, smiling sadly. "It is fine, I am still very happy for you." He murmured, pressing a kiss to Blaine's hand. "There are other things that I can ex…exce….exc…"

"Excel?"

"Yes!" Kurt laughed, nodding his head. "There are other things that I can excel in." he spoke before taking his hand. "Come on, Blaine, let us finish packing. I have got another call with my papa."

* * *

"There, last box is done." Blaine grinned, placing his hands on his hips as he finished loading the boxes into his car for the drive home. He turned to Kurt, who was sitting on the steps looking miserable as he hung up his cell phone and all but shoved it into his pocket.

"Babe? What's wrong." Blaine asked, sitting down next to the boy and wrapping his arm around his waist. Kurt looked up at him, and Blaine noticed that there were tears brimming in his eyes. He stared at him in shock and pulled him even closer. "Kurt? Talk to me."

The boy swallowed tightly, letting his head fall into his hands as he curled into Blaine's side. Blaine could feel the shudders through his Kurt's frame as he cried almost silently.

"Papa…he…he…"

"He what, hun?"

Kurt looked up at him miserably, chewing at his lip.

"He said I have to go back to France."

* * *

**END.**

_**I'll post an update on here with the sequel when it's posted! :)**_


	38. Sequel Is Up AN

**The sequel is now up and running! It should be showing up on my page soon and is under the title "New Kid On The Block". Thank you all for your support! **


End file.
